Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret
by TheseusLives
Summary: A terrible event occurs on Olympus that sends Percy and his friends on a perilous journey to save two people that are very important to our hero. Along the way the titan Lord Kronos's secret is revealed. The third story in the Champion of Olympus Series
1. Home on Olympus

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

_**AN: This story takes place over six months after the end of The Sea's Wrath. Percy and Annabeth are both 14, Thalia is 13, and Nico and Bianca are 12. This story is loosely based on The Titan's Curse.**_

Chapter 1: Home on Olympus

_Mount Olympus_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Your papers are due on Monday; this project is worth twenty-five percent of your final grade. Also, don't forget that you have math homework, and an essay on the Battle of Marathon, both due on Monday. Class dismissed." Athena said. I looked at Thalia and Percy; they both looked worn out. My mother walked out of the classroom; she gave all of us an amused glare before she left.

"Did you see that? She thinks our misery is amusing." Thalia said, as she sighed in desperation.

"Come on, my mom's not evil." I defended. Percy laughed at my statement. I gave him the death glare.

"She's not evil; Athena just likes to torture us with education. Believe me a trip to Tartarus would be less painful." Percy said. I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Why are you complaining? You should be use to her teaching methods." I asked.

"I am, that's why I'm not complaining. I'm just trying to provide comfort to my little sister." Percy said as he placed his arm around Thalia's shoulder. I saw her cheeks turn pink; I wasn't sure why she was blushing, but I had caught her doing it before. I was starting to get suspicious of her feelings towards him. Percy pulled his arm away from Thalia; he stood up grabbing his books off the desk. "Are we going to train or what?"

"Sure, seaweed brain." I said, as I stood up and grabbed my books. I grabbed Thalia by the arm, and then I pulled her to her feet. She gave me the death glare, but I just smiled fiendishly back at her. Tonight I was going to grill her about the blushing. Thalia and I followed Percy as he walked to the training area, which was basically a large plaza just outside of Athena's temple. Percy placed his books on a marble bench, and then he walked into the middle of the plaza. Thalia and I sat down on the same bench. We laid our books down next to us as we watched Percy train.

Percy began to glow with that familiar orange glow, his eyes burned like the hearth. Suddenly, his body caught fire, but he didn't burn. I felt Thalia tense next to me. I had seen this before in battle, but I don't believe Thalia ever witnessed Percy using the powers of Hestia.

"That's so damn cool." She said. I gave her a wry smile. Percy's eyes began to change colors quickly, and I had to look away before I got dizzy. Suddenly, I felt the wind pick up around us, and then Percy flew into the air. He circled about a hundred feet above the plaza floor. He began to glow with incredible power until he unleashed a huge fireball into the sky. The shockwave of the explosion made the trees in the plaza move as if they had been hit by a thunderstorm. Percy slowly descended until he landed softly on the floor of the plaza. The fire subsided until the only things that burned were his eyes. He closed his eyes, and I could see him relax. He opened his eyes revealing the all too familiar sea green orbs. Percy walked over to us with his crooked smile playing across his face. "Good job seaweed brain." I said as Thalia just nodded in agreement.

"Thalia, how about we try to get you in the air again?" Percy asked. Thalia's face paled at the thought. Thalia Grace was terribly afraid of heights.

"I can't do that." Thalia stated in fear. Heights were the only thing that terrified her this much. Percy gave her a warm smile, and then stretched out his hand to her, so she would take it.

"Come on Thals, I won't let anything happen to you. You trust me, right?" Percy asked. Thalia's cheeks flared pink again as she nodded in agreement. Thalia took Percy's hand as she stood up. They both walked to the center of the plaza, and then I felt the wind pick up as it blew towards the two children of Zeus. I saw Percy talking to Thalia, and then she nodded in agreement. The winds picked up even more as the two demigods floated into the air. They both rose into the sky, until they were at least fifty feet in the air. Then I noticed Percy let go of Thalia's hand. She looked scared for a moment, but he said something to her, and then her eyes shined a bright blue. She rose into the air until she was at least one hundred feet above the plaza. After a few minutes of floating Thalia slowly lowered herself to the ground until her feet touched the marble tiles. Percy flew forward at top speed, and then landed on the tile in a running position. Thalia immediately ran to Percy, and engulfed him in a huge bear hug. I felt a stab of pain in my chest at the sight. They separated as they walked back over to me.

"Annie, did you see?" Thalia asked excitedly. I held in my emotions as I gave her a happy smile.

"Congratulations Thals, you did great." I said. She hugged me tightly. When we separated I noticed Percy standing in front of us smiling.

"Why are you so happy seaweed brain?" I asked playfully.

"I'm happy for Thalia, and I think it's great how close you two are." Percy said. A bright golden light appeared behind us. We turned to see Hermes standing in front of us.

"Lord Hermes," Thalia and I said. Percy just walked over to the god, and gave him a hug.

"How are you bro?" Percy said. Hermes gave him a large grin once they separated.

"I'm well, still delivering messages. I have one for the three of you." Hermes said.

"What message?" I asked. Hermes gave me a small smile, and then he took a parchment out of his pocket, it held the royal seal of Olympus.

"You three are cordially invited to the new year's eve celebration on Olympus. This is a formal get together, and you must be accompanied by a date." Hermes said. My eyes widened in surprise, and so did Thalia's. I looked over at Percy; his face was morphed into a look of horror. Hermes began to laugh at his little brother's expression.

"Perce, I know you hate Olympian parties, but dad wants you there, so you need to learn to enjoy it." Hermes said. Percy nodded sadly at his older brother. "I've got to go, see you around." We closed our eyes as Hermes disappeared into a golden light.

"Seaweed brain, you ok?" I asked worriedly. Percy looked up at me; he still had a dazed look on his face.

"Sure, I just remembered that Hestia needed to see me. I'll see you both later." He said. Thalia and I both waved goodbye.

"That was weird." Thalia said.

"I wonder why he hates Olympian parties so much." I stated.

"His face paled, and for a moment I thought he might get sick, weird huh?" Thalia said.

"I thought so too." I agreed. Thalia suddenly looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"I wonder who he's taking to the party." Thalia said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Thals, why do you blush when Percy puts an arm around your shoulder, or when you hugged him a few minutes ago?" I asked. Thalia's eyes grew big with surprise, she never expected me to ask that question.

"I do not blush because of Percy Jackson." Thalia stated defiantly. I gave her my best bull shit glare.

"That's a load of Minotaur dung, and you know it." I said. Thalia glared at me with those piercing blue eyes, but I just stared back with the look I inherited from my mom. Thalia just sighed in defeat.

"Brain, you're a real pain, you know that, right?" She asked.

"I sure am." I stated proudly. "So, do you have a crush on Percy Jackson?"

"Not really, he's my brother, but you have to admit that he's rather handsome." Thalia said mischievously. I rolled my eyes at her childish ways.

"What do you know about handsome, you're thirteen years old?" I asked incredulously. Thalia's eyebrows raised, and then an evil smirk crossed her lips.

"You like Percy, don't you?" She asked. It was my turn to blush.

"He's my best friend." I said. Thalia began to laugh.

"You're red cheeks tell me that you're lying." She said, as she began to laugh at my expense. I placed my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Ok Thals, I like him, so what?" I said, tired of her giving me a hard time. I took my hand away from her mouth; she still wore that stupid smirk on her face.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you liked him that much. Just so you know, I think Percy likes you a lot too." Thalia said, like she was confessing a big secret. I knew that Percy liked me, but I wasn't going to say that to her. "Are you going to ask him, or wait for him to do it?"

"The guy should ask out the girl, but that seems so old fashioned. Besides, you saw the look on his face; I don't think he really wants to go." I said.

"Dad's not going to give him much of a choice. He'll have to go." Thalia stated.

"You think I should ask him?" I asked. I saw Thalia's brow furrow in thought.

"Why don't you ask him who he plans to take, and if he doesn't take the hint, then ask him?" Thalia said. Not a bad idea.

"Ok, I'll try that. Now who do you plan to take?" I asked. Thalia shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue; could you set me up with one of your brothers?" She asked.

"Malcolm's the only one old enough, and I bet he's going to ask Bianca." I said. Thalia looked down, I felt sorry for her. "What about Nico?" Thalia's eyes lit up at the name, but then I saw a sad look stretch across her face.

"He hasn't spoken to me since I accused his father last year." She said. I nodded in understanding.

"Listen, I'll talk to Bianca, maybe she can help. Like you said, he's going to have to go to the party, Zeus's decree." I said. Thalia's eye lit up with hope.

"You think she'll help?" Thalia asked hopefully.

"She will if I ask her for a favor." I said. Thalia hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Annie," Thalia said, when she finally let go of me. Secretly, I knew that she had a thing for Nico, or at least she had a lot in common with boy in black. Thalia had the same fashion sense that was for sure.

"We're like sisters, right?" I asked. Thalia nodded in agreement. "Therefore, I have to look out for you."

"Agreed; we'll look out for each other. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Thalia said as she grabbed her books, and then began to walk off towards the Olympian kitchens. I ran to catch up with her. This was one thing that she and Percy had in common; they always seemed to be hungry.

_**AN: This chapter sets up the next few chapters. Not a lot of action in the beginning, except for some training. More to come, so stay tuned.**_


	2. Do You Want ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

_**AN: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I had twenty-eight reviews for the first chapter, wow! Here are my responses to a few of the questions that you asked; Percy will have new powers revealed in this series, the reason the story is called the titan's secret is under lock and key until much further into the story, and there will be some relationship issues between several of the main characters, but I'm not going to tell.**_

Chapter 2: Do You Want ...?

_Mount Olympus_

**Annabeth's POV**

I haven't seen Percy since yesterday, I've been trying to ask him, but he's a hard one to find sometimes. I walked around Olympus alone because Thalia was hanging out with Hera today. I know it's odd, but Hera has been incredible to Thalia. From all the bad history surrounding her and Zeus's affairs; I have to say that she is a very good step mother, and in Thalia's case, a great adoptive mother. I can tell she really loves Thalia, almost as much as Percy.

I walked until I reached the large recreation building that was near Apollo's temple. It was the last place I hadn't looked. I walked into the building, and was immediately struck by the smell of chlorine. The swimming pool; damn Percy could be here, I thought. I ran following the smell of chlorine until I reached the glass double doors; I stopped immediately to look inside. There was a huge multiple lanes Olympic size swimming pool. I saw one person swimming through the water at an incredible rate, and then I noticed Apollo sitting over on the side of the pool with his feet in the water. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, his blonde hair shined under the overhead lights. Apollo always had that perfect tan and pearly white teeth. His kids were a lot like that. They were the epitome of the all-american pretty boys, a stark contrast to Percy. Percy was dark haired and exotic looking with his light tanned skin, and intense sea green eyes. His features had become more angular, and less boyish. He was really becoming a very good looking young man, damn I sound like a old woman or something.

I noticed that Apollo held a stop watch in his hand; he was shaking his head in disbelief. I looked closely at the person swimming in the pool, and then I saw the dark wet hair on the person's head. It had to be Percy. Percy finally stopped at the end of the pool; Apollo began to clap and yell. I walked into the large room; Apollo was yelling congratulations at Percy.

"Incredible Perce; I can't believe you can swim that fast. I've met other sea kids, but none could swim that fast." Apollo said. Percy pulled himself out of the water, all he was wearing was bright blue swim trunks. He was much taller than last year; he had to be at least an inch taller than me now. His muscles were even more defined, and I would have to say that he looked like a fourteen year old in an eighteen year olds body.

"Percy, Lord Apollo," I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Annabeth," They both said. I blushed at Percy because he was still pretty much exposed in front of me. He was completely dry, but thankfully Apollo threw him a towel. He placed it around his shoulders. That was enough to make my blushing stop.

"What can we help you with, my dear niece?" Apollo asked.

"Can I speak to Percy please?" I asked. Apollo gave me a knowing smile.

"Sure; little bro don't forget that you have an appointment with Hermes, Ares and I tonight." Apollo said as he lifted himself to his feet.

"I understand Sunny." Percy said mischievously.

"Don't make me come after you, kelp head." Apollo said as they both began to laugh.

"Whatever sunshine," Percy said as he rolled his eyes. Apollo just shook his head as he walked out of the room. I just stared at Percy in complete shock.

"You've nicknamed Apollo?" I asked.

"Hey, I can nickname my brothers, if I want to." Percy defended. I just shook my head in disbelief.

"I bet you wouldn't nickname my mom or Lady Artemis." I said mockingly.

"You mean bird brain and arrowhead." Percy quipped. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"You didn't?" I asked. Percy just gave me a fiendish grin.

"Now, what's your question?" Percy asked after clearing his throat.

"Do you have a date to the New Year's Eve party?" I asked. Percy's eyes widened in surprise, and then all the color drained out of his face. He just stood there; I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello in there, seaweed brain, did that question fry all the kelp in your head?" Percy shook his head, and his cheeks flared red.

"I'm not going." Percy said weakly.

"What do you mean you're not going?" I asked, not understanding his apprehension.

"Wise girl, you don't understand. These parties are torture for me." He said. I did not understand his problem.

"Why? Are you afraid to dance?" I asked incredulously. Percy gave me a dirty look.

"I can dance, that's not the problem. The problem is girls, well women in general." He said. Now I was really drawing a blank on this conversation.

"Why are you gay?" I asked mockingly.

"No, I'm not gay, and if I was I would take offense to your tone." Percy said.

"I didn't mean that being gay was …" I said until I realized he was trying to change the subject. "A good try there seaweed brain." I could tell that Percy was mentally cursing himself. "Tell me you're problem with Olympian parties."

"The girls are always after me. Ok, they keep hitting on me trying to get me to be there boyfriend, and the goddesses are even worse." Percy said. I felt a pain in my chest when he said that girls were after him.

"Why are the goddesses worse?" I asked, trying to control my jealousy

"They keep trying to set me up on dates with their daughters." He said. Now my interest was piqued.

"Which goddesses?" I asked.

"Don't worry it's not your mom. The worst are Aphrodite and Demeter, and sometimes Apollo and Hermes try to set me up with their daughters, too." Percy said.

"Did you ever go to one of the parties with a date?" I asked curiously. Percy gave me a completely puzzled look.

"Where am I going to find a date?" Percy said. I couldn't believe how stupid that question was. My face became red as my blood began to boil. I stood in front of him with my arms crossed in front of my chest. If looks could kill I would have already been imprisoned for killing the Champion of Olympus. "Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Sometime I really have to wonder, if my mother really blessed you or not." I said angrily. His eyes grew wide in realization, and then his crooked smile crept across his face. My face turned redder, but it had nothing to do with anger.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, would you like to go to the New Year 's Eve party with me?" He asked with a fake British accent. I laughed at his stupidness.

"It's about damn time; you really are oblivious." I said. Percy laughed sheepishly.

"When it comes to girls; you're damn straight I am." He admitted. I punched him in the arm playfully. "Will you wait for me; I need to get changed." Percy blushed as he looked down to see that he was only in his swim trunks. I guess the conversation turned awkward for him.

"Sure," I said, as he ran off to the locker room. I got a good look at his perfect butt in his swim trunks and his bare sculpted back as he ran off. What in Hades am I saying? Maybe, I am becoming an Aphrodite girl.

A few minutes later Percy ran out of the locker room dressed in a green shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He wore his blue and white converse.

"Do you want to go to the kitchens to see what they're serving this evening?" Percy asked, holding out his hand to me. I took his hand as we walked off towards the Olympian kitchens.

"Do you know if Thals has a date?" Percy asked curiously.

"Well, I'm trying to get Nico to ask her out." I confessed. Percy gave me a sad look. "What?"

"Nico's still mad at Thalia about her accusing Hades of trying to kill her." Percy said.

"I was going to ask Bianca to talk to him for me." I said.

"Bianca has been trying to do just that since last summer, but he won't listen." Percy said.

"How can Nico not forgive her, when Bianca clearly did?" I asked.

"Hades fatal flaw is holding grudges, and I'm afraid Nico is as bad as his father." Percy said.

"Poor Thalia; she'll be the only one of her friends at the party without a date." I stated sadly. I saw Percy's brow furrow in thought. "What are you planning?"

"I'll talk to dead boy; I might be able to convince him. I could always talk Uncle H down when he was holding grudges against my father and Poseidon." Percy said. I laced my arm through Percy's as we walked. I could see his face turn red as he looked at me.

"When did you get taller than me?" I asked, trying to sound hurt. Percy smiled at me mischievously.

"It was bound to happen sometime, wise girl; I can't let you beat me in something, forever." Percy said. I held onto his arm tighter making his blush redden even more.

"Stop that," I laughed at him.

"I like making you blush." I said, as he rolled his eyes in frustration. We finally reached the kitchens. We grabbed some food, and then we made our way to the large cafeteria. I saw Thalia sitting by herself. We walked over to her, and then sat down to join her.

"Hey Thals, did you have fun with Hera?" I asked. She looked up with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, Hera, I mean mom is a lot of fun, she took me to this beautiful garden near her palace, and then we transported down to New York City to shop. Usually I hate shopping, but mom makes it fun." Thalia said. I couldn't believe that this was Thalia. Having Zeus and Hera be parents to her over the past few months had changed her from the bitter girl that I knew when I was seven to this girl who was happy, and in many ways mischievous.

"I see that you two have gotten closer." Thalia said as she wiggled her eyebrows making Percy and I blush. Thalia started to laugh at our expense. "Did you ask her out, kelp head?" Percy gave her the death glare, which made Thalia's eye grow big. Percy and I laughed at her surprised face.

"Yes I did, and I would appreciate it, if my little sister didn't tease me about it." Percy said sternly.

"Ok, ok, I won't tease you, I'm happy for both of you." Thalia said. Thalia's face grew solemn. "Annie has Bianca been able to get Nico to forgive me yet?"

"I'm afraid not." I said. Thalia lowered her head in despair.

"You've got to get him to forgive me. Mom asked about my date today, and I had to tell her that I didn't have one. If I don't have one by the end of the week she's going to set me up. I love her, but I doubt she'll pick someone that I'd like." Thalia said. Percy's eyes lit up. "What?"

"You like Nico, huh?" Percy asked mischievously.

"I..I d-don't l-like h-him." Thalia stuttered. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing, I didn't want to make a scene in the cafeteria. Percy on the other hand leaned forward on the table only inches away from Thalia's face. Thalia's eyes were so big I thought they might pop out of her head.

"Don't lie to your big brother sis, you're into the whole emo slash goth kid vibe that little Nic has goin on." Percy said with a strange accent. Thalia's face turned completely red. She just moved her mouth, but no words came out. I couldn't hold it any longer; a huge laugh escaped that echoed through the cafeteria. Everyone looked at us in complete shock. Percy leaned back in his chair laughing uncontrollably. Thalia just sat there her face a mix of embarrassment and anger. Percy and I finished laughing, but by the time we finished Thalia just sat there giving us both the death glare.

"Are two done embarrassing the Tartarus out of me?" She asked incredulously.

"Come on, you tried to do the same to me." I said. Thalia continued to glare at us.

"Come on lightning bug; look I'll call Nico, don't worry, he'll forgive you, and then he'll ask you out. I know he likes you, well he did before the whole 'I blame your dad for trying to kill me and then I turned in to a tree' thing." Percy said with an amused grin. Thalia just smiled while shaking her head.

"You're a real jack ass, do you know that?" Thalia asked. Percy's smile widened.

"Only when it comes to teasing my little sister." Percy said slyly. His face grew serious as he looked at Thalia sincerely. "I'm going to go IM him now; I won't let my sister get setup with someone she doesn't know or like." Percy stood up, and then he smiled at both of us before he walked out of the cafeteria. I put my hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"Don't worry; Nico looks up to Percy." I said.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I looked into the IM window to see Nico working on some homework. If you thought Athena was a tough teacher, you should see the Furies.

"Hey Nic, how are you?" I asked. Nico's head shot up.

"Perce, what's going on?" Nico asked.

"I need to talk to you about my little sister." I said. Nico narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Two reasons; one you like her, and two she's really sorry about what she said." I said.

"Come on Perce, she accused my dad of trying to kill her." Nico said.

"Nic, when I first met Annabeth, she thought that your dad tried to kill Thalia, plus she thought that he stole the master bolt as well. Uncle H has a bad wrap, although it wasn't true when it came to Thalia and the master bolt, but he has done some bad things in the past. You have the same fatal flaw as your dad, and it can get the best of you. Thalia likes you too little bro, don't let a grudge keep you from being her friend." I said. Nico looked lost in thought for a moment. Then his dark eyes brightened.

"She really likes me?" Nico asked. I smiled at his question.

"Let's just say that if you asked her to the New Year's Eve party, I have a good feeling she'll say yes." I said. Nico's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked. I chuckled at his excitement.

"I knew you liked her. She'll say yes, so get off your ass, and IM her." I said. Nico gave me a big smile.

"Thanks Perce," He said.

"You're welcome little bro, bye." I said before swiping my hand through the mist.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I can't believe Percy; he makes fun of me at one point, and then he acts like the best big brother in the world.

"Annie, you're boyfriend can be really strange sometimes." I declared. Annabeth just laughed at my statement.

"Why do you think I call him seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked mockingly.

"Yeah, but he is a good big brother." I said.

"You're admitting that he's a good brother?" Annabeth asked.

"To you, but if you tell him, I'll shock your brainiac butt." I warned. Annabeth held her hands up in the air in surrender. Suddenly, an IM window appeared before me in a cloud of mist. Nico Di Angelo's face was in the window. He looked really nervous.

"Hey Nico, how are you?" Annabeth asked. Nico's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"I'm doing good Annabeth, how are you?" He asked.

"Doing good." Annabeth said as she looked at Nico and then at me. "I'll leave you two alone, bye Nic."

"Bye, Annabeth," Nico said. Annabeth waved to me as she left the cafeteria. There was silence between us for a few seconds, until I couldn't stand it in anymore.

"Nico, I'm sorry for accusing your dad, but I only knew what I was told. I'm sorry, ok?" I said. Nico sighed, and then he nodded.

"I know you're sorry Thalia. Percy's right; I shouldn't hold a grudge. I'm sorry for being mean to you. You didn't deserve it." Nico said.

"So we're both sorry. Is that all you needed to tell me?" I asked, hoping he had more to say.

"N-no, w-would you l-like to g-go to the p-party with m-me?" Nico asked stuttering, his cheeks turned red making him look pretty cute. Wow, I must really like him.

"Well, you know I have a very busy social schedule." I said sarcastically, but Nico was too nervous to figure that out.

"Sorry to bother you ..." He began before I cut him off.

"Nico, I'm being sarcastic, of course I'll go with you." I said with a sly smile. Nico sighed loudly as his cheeks turned red again.

"You had me going there for a minute." Nico confessed.

"Well, I'm a daughter of Zeus, and it is my duty to make things hard on you." I said mischievously. Nico's eyes lit up in amusement.

"Well, as a son of Hades, I get to return the favor." Nico said as hellfire flashed in his eyes. I had to smile at his little threat. No wonder I like him; he's a smart ass like me. "I've got to get back to studying. Don't let Percy tell you that Athena is the toughest teacher. You should see the Furies." I laughed at that.

"See you Nico." I said, as I waved my hand through the mist. I got a date for the party, yes!

_**AN: A long chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.**_


	3. So Much for a Happy New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 3: So Much for a Happy New Year's Eve

_Mount Olympus_

**Percy's POV**

I awoke the next morning, it was New Year's Eve, and the party was scheduled to start at nine this evening. Annabeth and I were going together as a couple, but we weren't really a couple, thought. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was a downright wreck. Why am I so nervous? We're just best friends, right?

"That's because you like her, a lot." A voice said. I looked up to see Hera standing at my door. She was the only god who could read my mind. I received that power from her.

"Mom, my stomach is in knots and I feel on edge." I confessed. Hera laughed happily.

"My little boy is in love." Hera said. Ah crap, Aphrodite will love this.

"We're best friends, I'm not in love." I said. Hera smiled at me. "I don't want Aphrodite after me"

"If Aphrodite dares to interfere; I will make her pay dearly." Hera said. I raised my hand; Hera has a terrible temper.

"Mom, you cannot go around threatening people. Messing with people's love lives is what she does." I said. Hera sighed, and then nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't mean we have to like it." Hera said. I laughed at that because she was right.

"Ok, if she messes with Annabeth and me, and if father is ok with it, then you can take her down." I said with a voice that mimicked Ares. Hera gave me a sly smile.

"Ares doesn't sound like that." Hera said defending my brother. I rolled my eyes at that.

"He does when he tries to threaten me." I said sarcastically. I stood up; I was still dressed in my pajamas, and yes I wear them. Hera gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Now get dressed, so I can help you pick out a tuxedo for tonight. My eyes grew wide, and my face paled. Hera couldn't hold back her smile and chuckle at my surprised face. "You're wearing a tuxedo young man, and that's final."

"Ok mom, but just like Aphrodite, I don't have to like it." I said incredulously. Hera flashed me her amused smile before she left me to get dressed. I got dressed in a blue shirt, faded jeans and my navy blue converse. I left my room, and then I went to the kitchens. I saw Thalia and Annabeth at a table, so I joined them. I sat down next to Annabeth; she smiled at me when she saw me. Thalia looked between the two of us with a mischievous grin.

"How sweet; the love birds are together." Thalia said mockingly. Annabeth glared at her, and then I saw her eyes light up.

"You may want to stop the teasing because Percy and I could always return the favor tonight at the party when you and Nico are together." Annabeth warned. Thalia's evil smirk vanished quickly.

"You wouldn't," Thalia said. Annabeth laughed loudly at that.

"Watch me," She said. I cleared my throat.

"Watch us, you mean." I corrected. Annabeth nodded her head as she shot me an amused grin. We all finished our breakfasts quickly. Annabeth left a few minutes later with Athena and Malcolm. They were going to pick out their outfits. Thalia and I stood up as Hera appeared before us. We both gave her a warm hug.

"Are you both ready?" Hera asked.

"Yes mom," We both said at the same time. We spent the rest of the afternoon picking out our clothes for the party. I had a black tuxedo with a sea green tie that matched my eyes. Thalia had a midnight blue dress that was just the right length and showed just enough skin, so that Hera wouldn't scold her. Thalia acted like that hurt her feelings, but I knew secretively that she was happy that Hera cared that much about her. I left Hera and Thalia in the palace to talk about make-up and other girl stuff. Once out of the palace Hermes appeared before me. I gave him a quick hug.

"Perce, dad and Poseidon want to see you in the throne room." Hermes said.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" I asked. Hermes gave me an amused grin.

"I don't think so, what did you do?" He asked with a sparkle of amusement in his blue eyes.

"I might have put some itching powder in Ares's jock that he uses when he practices sword fighting. Hermes began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Old hot head is probably having a fit right now." Hermes said with an evil grin on his face. "How did you manage that? You're up here while he's down at camp."

"Well, let's just say that the itching powder and the jock were both up on Olympus, and I had a certain brother of ours replace Ares's jock with the new one." I said.

"You got Apollo to do your dirty work." He said. I laughed loudly.

"Yeah, Ares will probably think Apollo did it, one prank, and two victims." I said. Hermes put his arm around my shoulder.

"I taught you well little brother." Hermes said. He cleared his throat, but his amused smile was still there. "You better go see what dad wants." I nodded before I ran off to the throne room. I walked into the throne room to see Zeus and Poseidon sitting on their thrones. They were both in their twelve foot tall forms. They shrunk to human size when they saw me.

Zeus gave me a warm hug, and then Poseidon shook my hand.

"Percy, it is good to see you." Poseidon said.

"Good to see you too, how is Tyson and Atlantis?" I asked. Poseidon smiled at the name of my younger half-brother.

"He's doing well, and Atlantis is in great shape." He said.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" I asked Zeus.

"Yes, Perseus, Poseidon asked me to see if you would be willing to go down to Atlantis to spend the rest of the year before the summer." Zeus said. I was stunned; I could live in Atlantis for the rest of the school year, and I could see Tyson.

"What about school?" I asked.

"I will talk to Athena, and I will get one of the Atlantean scholars to teach you." Poseidon said.

"What do you say son?" Zeus asked. I instantly thought about Annabeth.

"I don't know dad, I have friends up here that'll miss me." I said. At that statement my father's eyes flashed in realization.

"You will be able to see Annabeth and Thalia this summer; I think it would be good if you spent time with Poseidon and Tyson. Learn more about your ocean related abilities." Zeus said. He was right; there were a lot of things about my ocean powers that I didn't know about yet.

"Alright, I will go, but please don't tell anyone until I tell Annabeth." I said.

"We promise, right Poseidon?" Zeus said.

"Yes, I agree." Poseidon said. They both flashed me a knowing smile as I excused myself, and then I ran out of the throne room. I ran back to the palace to see Thalia and Hera still going over the possible make-up combinations for Thalia.

"I'm not going to let you wear all black make-up. You'll look like a raccoon." Hera said. Thalia just sighed as she gave me a pleading stare. I laughed at her, and then Hera saw me.

"Did you talk to your father and Poseidon?" Hera asked.

"I guess you know about this?" I asked. Hera nodded.

"Knows about what?" Thalia asked.

"Poseidon asked, if I would like to stay in Atlantis for the rest of the school year." I said. Thalia's eyes grew big.

"What? You said yes, didn't you?" Thalia asked with a harsh tone.

"What's wrong? I'll be back for the summer. I'll see you at camp." I said. Thalia shook her head in disapproval.

"What about Annabeth? You two are going out now." Thalia said. I saw Hera give me a sympathetic stare.

"It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend; besides even if we were its only for a few months. She would normally be in San Francisco for the school year anyway, except for the titan threat this year." I said in defense. Thalia wasn't buying any of it.

"She's going to be upset." Thalia said.

"If that's so, then I need to tell her soon." I said. Thalia and Hera both shook their heads.

"Tell her after the party, if she is upset you wouldn't want it to ruin the party for her." Hera said. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Ok, if you both think its best. I won't tell her until after the party." I said. Thalia still looked mad at me. I walked to my room as Hera continued to talk to Thalia. I sat down on my bed wondering if I had made the right decision.

* * *

_A few hours later …_

I just finished tying my tie as I looked in the mirror. Hera had helped me comb my hair, and for once it wasn't sticking up in all directions. I looked pretty good I thought; I could only pray that Annabeth thought the same. I walked out into the living room to see Nico in a tux with a black tie. Thalia was just staring at him like he was the best thing in the world. Nico looked really nervous.

"Hey little bro, you're looking great." I said. Nico flashed me his best smile, which for him was saying something. "Where's Bianca?"

"Dad is with her at his penthouse here on Olympus. They're waiting for Malcolm to pick her up." Nico said. Poor Malcolm, I'm sure uncle H is going to interrogate him. Nico gave me an amused grin when he saw my sly smile.

"Yeah, dad brought Alecto to help with the interrogation." Nico said. I laughed as Thalia's eyes grew big.

"Poor kid, I expect he will be shell shocked when we see him tonight." I said.

"Unless B gets upset, and then all bets are off." Nico said. Nico always calls Bianca B, while she calls him Nici. Thalia cleared her throat as she walked over to me, and then she straightened my tie.

"Don't you have a daughter of Athena to pick up, big brother?" Thalia asked. I knew she just wanted me to leave, so she could spend more time with Nico.

"See you at the party you two, and Nico don't worry, mom doesn't waste time with interrogations." I said ominously as I left the palace. Nico's face was priceless. I walked for several minutes until I found myself in front of the familiar white palace that belonged to my older sister Athena. You might think it's weird that I'm taking my sister's daughter to the party, but gods don't have DNA, so we're really not related. I knocked on the door. I heard some noises from inside. The door opened revealing my sister Athena. She was dressed a beautiful silver dress, and I could only imagine Annabeth wearing a similar outfit.

"Percy, you're on time." Athena said. I gave her my patented crooked smile.

"You look beautiful, sis." I said.

"Thank you," She said. I heard someone clear their throat. Athena stepped out of the way to reveal Annabeth in a similar silver dress, but this one was even more beautiful. Annabeth's hair was braided as it flowed over her shoulders. Her sparkling grey eyes made my heart skip a beat.

"Wise girl, you look beautiful." I said. She blushed at my comment.

"Seaweed brain, you look rather dashing yourself." She said.

"You kids go on to the party, I will see you there later. I'm waiting for my date." Athena said. Annabeth and I both turned to stare at her.

"Mom, you have a date?" Annabeth asked.

"Can't I have a date sometime?" Athena asked, clearly amused at our surprise.

"What about your oath?' Annabeth asked. Athena rolled her eyes at that question.

"It doesn't keep me from going on a date." Athena said. She smiled at both our stunned expressions. "Now get to the party." Athena ushered us out of the door.

"That was odd." I stated.

"Thats understating the obvious, seaweed brain." Annabeth said. I grabbed her hand gently. She looked at our hands, and then she stared at me. Her grey eyes made me feel very nervous all of a sudden. We walked hand in hand to the party, which was held in the grand ballroom just outside of the Olympian throne room. We walked in, and then we both looked on in wonder. The ball room was decorated beautifully with gold and silver decorations. Thousands of balloons hung from the ceiling, poised to drop at the strike of twelve on New Year's Eve.

"This is beautiful." Annabeth said in awe.

"Yeah, this is best party I've been too. I guess my mom and father really went all out this year." I said in admiration. Annabeth and I walked over to the refreshments table, and then we grabbed some food and drink. I saw a small table in one of the corners of the massive ballroom. We sat down, and then ate our food.

"I'm glad I asked you to the party." I said. Annabeth gave me a happy smile.

"I'm glad you did too." Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry, if I'm not that good with girls, I guess when your primarily raised by goddesses, especially two virgin goddesses, a loyal spouse, and a pretty tame goddess of the harvest, well let's just say they don't date much." I said, earning a laugh from Annabeth.

"Don't worry seaweed brain; I'm a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite." Annabeth said. I leaned closer to her only a few inches from her face.

"I couldn't be happier about that." I said playfully. Annabeth's cheeks turned red, I smiled happily at the affect I had on her. Music started, and I looked out on the dance floor to see people dancing. Zeus and Hera were dancing together. Silena and Beckendorf were dancing. I saw Bianca and Malcolm as well. When Nico and Thalia joined everyone on the dance floor I looked at Annabeth expectantly. I stood up, and then I held my hand out to her. "Would you like to dance my lady?" Annabeth gave me a wry smile. She took my hand as we walked out on the dance floor. I was very happy that I could dance, thank you Hera, considering poor Thalia and Nico were stepping all over each others feet.

"Seaweed brain, you dance great." She said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"You can thank Hera for teaching me." I said. We danced through a few more songs before Zeus walked up onto the stage. So far only taped music had played, but now my father was talking about bringing out a band to play some songs after a short break. Annabeth and I walked off the dance floor. We sat down at the same table we ate at earlier. Athena walked up us, and then she sat down at the table with us.

"So, how are you two doing?" She asked.

"We're doing well." I said, trying not to blush at the question.

"Mom, come on you're embarrassing my date." Annabeth said. Athena's smile widened at the word date.

"They're so cute aren't they?" Aphrodite said as she walked up behind Athena. Athena's smile faded quickly.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?" Athena asked irritably.

"I just wanted to check out this great new couple." Aphrodite said. Annabeth and I just looked at her like she was insane.

"We're not a couple; we're best friends." I said. I saw something flicker in Annabeth's eyes when I said that we weren't a couple. Athena gave me a glare, but then she stood up pulling Aphrodite away from our table. When they left Annabeth and I sat in silence; crap what did I do?

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe he said that we weren't a couple. I thought we had kinda admitted that we were more than friends. We sat in silence. I looked around to see several girls looking toward Percy and me. They all gave me hateful glares. Now I understand why Percy hated these parties. These girls really were after him, is that why he denied that we were a couple? My mother didn't seem too happy with what he said either. He really confuses me, and for a daughter of Athena, I hate it. The music started again, I looked up to see a band playing, Apollo and Hermes led the band. They were pretty good, and couples began to dance again. Percy stood up, and then he cleared his throat.

"Would you like to dance?" Percy asked. I put the hurt I felt from earlier away as I stood up. We walked to the dance floor, and then we danced to the music. I tried to avoid Percy's gaze.

"Annabeth, why are you mad at me?" He asked.

"I'm not mad at you." I said curtly. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're mad at me, and by the look Athena gave me, she was mad as well." Percy said, maybe he's not as oblivious as I thought.

"Percy, why did you say that we're not a couple?" I asked. Percy's eyes grew wide.

"I...I we're n-not are w-we?" He asked. What an idiot.

"Percy, sometimes you really are an idiot." I said. His cheeks turned red as he blushed furiously.

"Do you want ..." Percy was talking when Zeus's voice came over the sound system.

"Before we start the countdown to the new year. I have an announcement. For those of you who know my son Perseus, I have news. Percy has agreed to stay, and train in Atlantis for the rest of the school year before he heads to Camp Half Blood. I would like to wish him a safe trip, and good time under the sea." Zeus said. My eyes widened at what he just said. I looked at Percy as my face turned red with anger.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked angrily.

"Annabeth, I was going to tell you after the party. I knew you'd be upset, my father was supposed to wait to tell everyone else." Percy said defensively.

"Don't worry about us being a couple. You're a jerk Perseus. I hope you're happy in Atlantis. Don't call me, because, I don't want to talk to you." I said as I stood up, I ran across the dance floor dodging couples as the countdown occurred. I had tears in my eyes as I ran out of the ballroom. I was so upset that I didn't spot the two people who were outside already. I leaned up against a column; I let the tears flow down my cheeks.

"Annabeth Chase, thank you for making it easy on us." A familiar voice said. I looked up to see the face of Ethan Nakamura. I reached for my knife, but suddenly I felt a sword at my back.

"I don't think so." Chris Rodriguez said from behind me. I dropped my knife, I heard it fall into the shrubs next to the building.

"What do you want Ethan?" I asked.

"We want you." He said. I felt a cloth go over my face, a funny smell filled my nostrils as my vision blurred. I felt light headed, and then everything went dark as I slipped into unconsciousness.

_**AN: So this is how they capture Annabeth. What happens next? I'm not telling, yet.**_


	4. Heart Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 4: Heart Broken

_Mount Olympus_

**Percy's POV**

I yelled after Annabeth, but as soon as she was through the crowd of people dancing; the countdown to the new year began. The dance floor became flooded with people as they watched my father on stage counting down. I barely glimpsed Annabeth run through the far door to the ballroom. I had to find her; I couldn't let her get away without an apology. I'm such an idiot when it comes to girls, I thought. After ten minutes of weaving my way through the crowd, I reached the door. On the way the countdown finished and the new year had begun. I watched couples kiss as I passed them; each one was like a stab of a dagger in my heart. Before I opened the door; I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I opened the door, but there was no sign of Annabeth. I sat down on the stairs of the ballroom with my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see my little sister Thalia staring down at me worriedly. Nico was standing at her side.

"Kelp head, what happened?" She asked. I told her and Nico the entire story. By the end of the story they both had placed hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Perce, but Annabeth will come around, she's your best friend." Nico said.

"I'll go talk to her in the morning, but I still don't understand why father told everyone." Thalia said.

"Told everyone what?" Zeus asked. I felt anger rise within me. I jumped up, and then I stormed toward my father my fists clenched in anger. Zeus stepped back as his thunderbolt appeared in his hand. Nico and Thalia tried desperately to hold me back, but then I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, it was Hera.

"Father, why did you tell everyone about Atlantis. I told you to wait." I yelled. Zeus looked completely taken aback and shocked.

"You left me a note that said I could tell everyone tonight." Zeus said.

"I never wrote a note telling you that." I said. My father's face paled.

"It's written in your hand writing." He said, as he pulled the note from his pocket. He handed it to me. I looked it over, and it was almost a perfect copy of my hand writing, but I could tell the difference.

"It's a good copy, but thats not my hand writing." I said. At that my father stepped forward, and then he hugged me tightly. When he let me go; I could tell that he was deeply sorry.

"I'm so sorry son, I feel terrible." Zeus said.

"Feel terrible about what?" Athena said as she walked out of the ballroom, hand in hand with Poseidon. My eyes widened at the sight. He was her date? Zeus told her about the note, and then I told her about Annabeth. Her face was filled with anger when we all finished.

"It has to be Aphrodite, that little bitch." Athena said, as Hera put her hands over Thalia's ears. I chuckled to myself at that, considering Thalia can curse with the best of them.

"I need to talk to her." I stated. Athena let go of Poseidon's hand as she stormed toward me.

"I think you've done enough damage for one night." Athena spat. I felt the anger boil up within me. I know I made a mistake, but it wasn't all my fault. I glared into her storm grey eyes, I could feel the flashes of color as my eyes changed involuntarily. Athena's eyes widened as she realized I was close to losing control. "Perseus, calm down."

"Just because you're my sister doesn't give you the right to blame me for all of this. I could feel the storm clouds roll in, the ground began to shake, and the rain began to fall. It hardly ever rained on Olympus. Zeus and Poseidon stepped forward. They each grabbed one of my shoulders, but I could feel the power grow within me. I could feel myself pulling energy from everything around me; the water vapor in the air, the winds, the lightning in the sky, the rock under our feet, the fire from the torches that lit the path to the ballroom, and even from the plants around me.

"Perseus, calm down my child. Anger will not resolve anything. Please, relax and let Athena talk to her daughter." Hera said. I knew my mom was right she was the only person who could calm me down when my anger reached its boiling point.

"I'm sorry Athena and everyone, I'm just mad at myself. I'll just go back to the palace. The rest of you enjoy the party." I said as I walked towards my father's palace. My head hung low, as the pain in my heart grew. I didn't look back, I just continued on my way until I reached the palace. I walked to my room, and then I crashed on the bed still in my tuxedo. Tonight was supposed to be one of the best of my life, and instead it was a disaster. Annabeth hated me now, and I felt the same way about myself. The next morning I awoke to the sound of someone beating on the door to my room. I stood up still dressed in my tuxedo, it was real mess now. I opened the door to see Thalia staring at me with a mix of anger, sadness and pain in her eyes.

"You slept in your clothes last night." Thalia declared. I rolled my eyes at the obvious answer.

"What do you want?" I said, more harshly then I intended.

"Is it a problem, if I want to check up on you?" Thalia asked, as she gave me the death glare.

"No, I guess not, sorry. I still don't feel well." I stated sincerely. Thalia stormed passed me, and then she sat on my computer desk chair. She glared at me the entire way. I walked back to my bed, and then I sat down with my head in my hands.

"What else do you need lightning bug?" Thalia hated that nickname, she'd much rather be called pine cone face, especially by Nico.

"Athena just stopped by a few minutes ago to talk with Hera. I was there as well, but they let me join them." Thalia said. That peaked my interest.

"What did she say?" I asked curiously.

"It was late when she got home last night, so she didn't bother Annabeth. She waited till this morning, but when she went into her room, Annabeth was gone. It looked like she packed a bag and left a note." Thalia said. I was getting annoyed now.

"Are you going to tell me about the note or not?" I asked harshly.

"Calm down, the note said that she had called her father, and used her emergency money to buy a one-way ticket to San Francisco. She left early this morning. Athena checked the local airlines, and Annabeth's name appeared on a flight that left the airport at five this morning." Thalia said. My head was spinning now. Annabeth was going back to California.

"Is Athena going to contact her father?" I asked.

"No, Athena said that she doesn't get along with him or his wife." Thalia said.

"She's not even going to try to get her back?" I asked dumbfounded.

"She's going to let Annabeth cool off for a little while, say a week, and then she'll contact her." Thalia said. Thalia cleared her throat, as she looked at me sadly.

"She told me to tell you not to call Annabeth until she talks to her."

"I have to wait a week to apologize? I leave for Atlatntis in three days." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry Perce, I really am. Why don't you get dressed, so we can get breakfast?" Thalia said. I nodded sadly, as I stood up and walked into my bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed I met up with Thalia at the Olympian Kitchens. I sat down next to my little sister with a plate of food in front of me, but I wasn't hungry.

"How did things go with Nico?" I asked, hoping for some good news.

"Great, I think we're good friends, but we're still too young to date yet." Thalia said.

"I'm glad you had fun last night." I said, as I finished my breakfast.

"You know Athena canceled classes for the next few days." Thalia said.

"What?" I asked. Thalia looked at me sadly.

"She said that she had some things to take care of." Thalia said. I knew what she meant; Athena was mad at me. She blamed me for Annabeth leaving, I couldn't blame her, it was my fault.

The next two days went by uneventfully. I trained with Zeus, Hestia and Thalia. Hera took over our classes for the past few days. I missed Athena, but most of all I missed Annabeth. I awoke the next morning; today I was going to Atlantis, but all I could think about was Annabeth. I got dressed, and then I left the palace with Hera and Thalia. We walked to the throne; thats where I was supposed to meet Poseidon. Once in the throne room I saw Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Demeter, and then Hera joined them. Thalia and I bowed before our father.

"Stand, my children," Zeus said.

"Perseus, we have all gathered here today to wish you well with your training in Atlantis." Zeus said.

"Thank you father, and my thanks to all of you. I will do my best to make all of you proud, and I will miss each, and every one of you." I said. I shook Apollo's and Hermes's hands. Demeter and Hestia both hugged me. I walked up to my father and mother. Zeus gave me a hug, and then he apologized again for the other night. Hera hugged me tightly, and then she kissed me on the cheek. Thalia walked over and I hugged her too. Hera and Thalia looked very sad at my leaving.

"Don't worry mom, I will call you." I said.

"Thals, I call you too, and then we'll see each other at camp this summer." I said sincerely. She gave me a sad smile.

"I love all of you very much." I said as I stood next to Poseidon. He gave me a comforting smile as he put his hand on my shoulder, and then we disappeared into a sea green mist. I would miss Olympus and my family, but I was ready for a new adventure. I hoped it would help me forget about my problems.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

**Annabeth's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious, but I woke up in a dark and cold cell. The walls, floor and ceiling were made out of a black stone. The door of the room was made out of a thick piece of wood with celestial bronze hinges and door lock. I was a prisoner. There was a hint of light coming through a small window. The window was just a two foot by two foot square hole in the wall that was at least eight feet off the ground. There wasn't glass in the window, only celestial bronze bars. A little light came through the window, as well as a cold wind. I looked down at myself; the dress I had worn at the party was in tatters, and I had cuts and bruisers on my arms and legs, like I had been forcibly lifted off the ground. I stood up and was able to walk. My only injuries were superficial.

I heard the lock of my cell door move, and then it opened revealing Ethan and Chris along with two massive hellhounds.

"You're finally awake." Ethan said, his evil glare made shivers run down my spine. Chris held a gun in his hands.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. Chris shook his gun taunting me.

"We're here to take you to Luke." Ethan said.

"You can either walk on you're own or our friends here can carry you, but I'll remind you, hellhounds play rough." Chris said maliciously. I raised my hands, my knife was gone, and I couldn't beat them in hand to hand with two hellhounds in the way.

"I'll come peacefully." I said, as I stepped forward. We walked up several sets of stairs, and I could tell that the condition of the place worsened as we rose. We reached the top floor, and the sight before me made my heart freeze. The top floor was open to the sky. The sky itself seemed to stretch down to the ground here, as if this place was that tall. I looked down and saw a lone figure with blonde hair. We approached the figure's location, and I froze at the sight. There was Luke on his knees holding the sky itself, like Atlas, and then I knew. I was on Mount Othrys, and Luke held Atlas's burden.

_**AN: Reminder; for those who just started reading this story, you need to read he two previous stories to understand certain things. I received several questions, but all I can say is stay tuned, more to come.**_


	5. Mother to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 5: Mother to the Rescue

_Mount Othrys_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Why is he under there?" I asked. I could tell that Luke was barely holding up the sky. Ethan and Chris both looked at him in disgust.

"He failed the master; he deserves this punishment." Ethan said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"He's your friend?" I asked. Ethan laughed at the question.

"There is no room for friends; only revenge." Ethan said.

"Well said, son of Nemesis." A loud voice said. I looked to my right to see a ten foot man, whose build made Herakles's pale in comparison.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think you know daughter of Athena." He said.

"Atlas?" I asked. A huge smile crossed his weathered face.

"Precisely, I'm glad you're smart like your mother. Choose your fate child; you may join my uncle's army, share the burden with this fool, or die." Atlas said as he pointed toward Ethan, and then to Luke and finally to the hellhounds.

"A-nnabeth d-don't h-help m-me." Luke said. I looked at him curiously. I saw flashbacks of my childhood. Luke was my hero for so long, and the look in his eyes was not one of revenge as it was last year, but now they were filled with sorrow, regret, and pain. I would never join them, and I would not give up and die. I crawled down under the sky, and helped Luke lift it. Ethan walked over with a scowl on his face.

"Luke, why didn't you drop it when she held it. You could have come back to us." Ethan said angrily.

"I...I m-made a...a m-mistake j-joining y-you. N-no more, I w-will fight y-you now." Luke said. My heart swelled with happiness, at least for a moment. Luke was back, but we wouldn't last long under the weight. I felt my muscles already on fire, and my bones near the point of breaking. I wasn't sure how long we could hold this up.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

**Athena's POV**

I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to check on Annabeth. Percy left yesterday for Atlantis, and I didn't even say goodbye. I was so mad at him, now I felt nothing, but regret. I walked into my temple, and then I sat before my magic reflecting pool. I remembered sitting here with Percy when he was little to watch Luke, Thalia and Annabeth together. That made me miss my little brother even more. I put my hand in the pool, and then I swirled the water.

"Show me my daughter, Annabeth Chase." I said. The water began to move faster and faster, until an image appeared before me. I gasped at the sight; I saw Annabeth kneeling next to Luke, both of their faces were sweaty and dirty. They were holding something heavy, and then I realized what it was, they held the sky. They were on Mount Othrys. I teleported quickly to the throne room, but no one was there. I had to let someone know where I was going. I wrote a note on a piece of parchment paper, and then I left it on my father's throne. I couldn't teleport directly to the titan's fortress, but I could at least reach the base of Mount Tam. I disappeared into a golden light, all I could think about was Annabeth.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Once the goddess of wisdom left I stepped out of the shadows. I walked silently to the throne of that fool Zeus. I grabbed the piece of parchment that Athena left. The paper dissolved into darkness in my hand. Now no one would know where she went. It was all part of my master's plan. I heard someone walking this way as I, Nyx, the goddess of night dissolved into the closest shadow. The master's plan was working perfectly.

* * *

_Base of Mount Tam_

**Athena's POV**

I appeared in the forest surrounding the base of Mount Tam. I could feel the power emanating from the top of the mountain. Mount Othrys was growing in power. I knew it was only a matter of time before it was fully reformed. I climbed the mountain quickly and easily. My training missions with Artemis providing me with stealth and speed. I reached the summit in less than an hour. The black fortress of Mount Othrys stood before me; it was more imposing in reality than the stories my father had told me. I ducked into the trees as two large laestrygonians walked by on patrol. I could take these monsters easily, but I would lose the element of surprise, and I wasn't ready to do that yet. Once the monsters passed my position, I quickly ran along the base of the fortress until I found an air intake and waste water outlet. I pried the metal grate from the air intake, and then I walked into the dark tunnel closing the grate behind me.

I used my godly powers to adjust my eyesight, so I could see perfectly in the blackness of the dark tunnel. I reached the end of the tunnel, but it wasn't. The tunnel stopped, and then split into two tunnels; one to the left and the other to the right. I heard growling and grunting from the left tunnel, and I realized that this was the location of the titan monster army, or at least a part of it. I stepped towards the right tunnel, and I used my enhanced hearing to listen. I could barely make out the sounds of people whimpering, like they had been punished continuously, and then I realized that it might be Annabeth. I walked down the tunnel for what seemed like forever until I felt a slight breeze blowing into the tunnel. I turned a corner, and I froze at the sight before me. I was no longer in the bowels of the fortress, I was now in the uppermost portion of it. I could see the dark clouds circling the fortress, and then I saw how the sky reached down to a portion of the fortress floor. As I looked close I could see the forms of two young people; one was a blonde boy and the other a younger blonde girl, Annabeth. I silently walked out of the tunnel, and made my way to my daughter.

Annabeth and Luke were both on their hands and knees holding the sky; now with their backs only. They were bruised, bloodied, battered, and I could see tears streaming down their faces. I should have relished in Luke, the traitor's punishment, but I couldn't. He looked so much like his father, and I knew he had been through a great deal of trauma in his childhood. It appeared now that he had come to his senses, finally. I knelt down next to them; they could barely look up at me, but I saw a spark of life in Annabeth's eyes that gave me hope.

Suddenly, I felt colder like someone had just dropped the temperature twenty degrees. I noticed darkness closing around the ruined walls of the fortress, the tunnel that I came through was no longer visible. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, I had a bad feeling about this.

"My dear goddess, it appears that my uncle has outsmarted you, but hubris was always your flaw. How could you have expected to barge into our fortress alone, and then rescue your daughter under our noses? It appears that your flaw has finally cost you." The voice said. I had never heard that voice before, but I had an idea who it was.

"Atlas?" I asked. A tall man stepped out of the shadows wearing bronze armor with a massive javelin in his hands. He looked down at me crouched on the ground with an evil smile on his face.

"At your disservice, my lady." Atlas said mockingly. I stood up at my full godly height as Aegis and my spear formed into my hands. Atlas's eyes narrowed at the sight, but then his mouth turned up into an amused smile. "Good, it appears that your pride is still intact, it won't be for long." Atlas stepped forward spinning his javelin through the air with the sound of a whirlwind. He charged at me with a speed unheard for a being of his size. He spun the javelin towards my head, but I blocked it with Aegis. I held my shield towards the titan, but the image of Medussa on the shield had no effect on him. He laughed at my attempt to distract him. He thrust his javelin towards me not caring if I blocked with my shield or not. The power of the strike was so great that it knocked me to ground.

Atlas towered over me now with his javelin spinning in the air over his head. His arrogance was great. I let him approach feigning an injury.

"Is the little goddess hurt?" He asked mockingly. I threw my spear at him, it distracted him sufficiently to allow me to twist my body enough, so I could slam Aegis into the tightens knee. I heard the satisfying snap of cartilage, tendons and ligaments as my shield crushed his knee cap. The titan screamed in agony, and then he fell backwards onto the marble floor. I stood up quickly willing my spear and shield to return to me. I walked toward my fallen adversary; I wanted nothing more than to pierce his evil heart with my spear, but then a blast of heat and fire struck me. I was only barely able to block the blast with my shield, but my right arm was burned badly. My spear fell from my grip as I heard it clang against the floor. I looked up from behind my shield to see a large glowing man dressed from head to toe in golden armor, Hyperion.

"Bravo, my lady," Hyperion said as he walked towards me. At his side were three women and a man. The man wore a helmet with rams horns, and dark armor that covered his torso. His eyes glowed like the stars of the night sky. I recognized the women beside him, instantly. The first woman was tall with dark hair and black eyes. The darkness of the room seemed to stretch out towards her like a child awaiting its mother's embrace. This woman could only be Nyx, primordial goddess of the night. The shorter woman next to her had dark hair with similar black eyes, but her eyes seemed to shine with pure hatred. She had black wings that stretched from her back, and I knew by the look she was giving me that this woman was Nemesis, the goddess of retribution and revenge. The third woman had three faces, each with a different expression, but her dark black hair, pale skin and green eyes brought instant recognition to me. She was Hecate, the goddess of magic, the crossroads, the mistress of empousa, and the protector goddess of witches.

I raised my weapons to defend myself, but Aegis and my spear flew from my hand. Nemesis stepped forward with an evil smile.

"Your hubris has finally caught up with you Athena. It appears that you are all alone and in our territory" Nemesis said.

"Why did you kidnap my daughter?" I yelled. Nyx began to laugh beside her daughter.

"This was all done for you, my dear. The master wants you here, and out of the way, so we're more than happy to oblige." Nyx said. Hecate stepped forward now carrying two torches in her hands.

"You have two choice Athena. You can either go to our dungeons, and allow these two children to die for you, or you can take their burden. We all promise that they will live in our dungeons, of course." Hecate said.

"Krios, please assist our idiot brother." Hyperion said. Krios was the man with the horns, he helped Atlas to his feet, and then they walked off into the shadows. "What is your answer Olympian?" I had no other choice, I couldn't fight all of them, especially without my weapons, and I couldn't let Annabeth die for me.

"I will take their burden." I said. I stepped down, and then crawled under the sky. I felt the incredible weight as I pushed it up, and then off my daughter's back. Annabeth and Luke both passed out in relief. Hecate and Nemesis pulled my daughter and Luke away from me, and then they disappeared into the darkness.

Hyperion walked over to Nyx. "It appears that my brother's secret is safe for the moment." Hyperion said.

"It won't be long until the ritual is complete, and then my dear nephew shall rise in a new more powerful form. He will be more powerful, than any entity this planet has seen, since Chaos himself." Nyx said anxiously.

"Then we will take our time exacting revenge from the rest of the Olympians. They're demise shall be slow and painful." Hyperion said as his laughter cascaded throughout the fortress.

_**AN: What is the secret, well this chapter gave you a little hint, but only a little? Stay tuned, more to come.**_


	6. Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

_**AN: I wanted to let everyone know that I may from time to time use some characters from my other stories. This is an AU so that kind of thing can happen, like in this chapter.**_

Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

_Atlantis - Poseidon's Palace_

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting in the great library of Atlantis studying ancient history. I thought I was supposed to come here to train, but I spend half the day in the library, ugh.

"I hope you're close to the end of that book, Perseus." Sophus said. He was an elderly looking man with a long white beard. He wore a light blue lab coat, and he had green eyes that looked like emeralds. He was Poseidon's chief advisor and head scholar. He was in charge of the Atlantean library. The library was located on the top floor of Poseidon's palace. The room took up the entire top floor, and the walls were filled with books. Giant bookshelves created dozens of rows of books throughout the floor of the library. I sat at one of the many desks as I continued to read my book.

"Why do I need to learn about all of this Norse mythology stuff?" I asked.

"Weren't you studying Norse mythology already?" Sophus asked.

"I was studying their monsters. I wasn't studying about Aesir, Asgard, Midgard, and all that stuff." I said. Sophus gave me an amused smirk and chuckle.

"Oh my boy, you need to learn about their culture and their total mythology. That's why you're reading this book and the others. The main thing you need to know about the Norse was that they believed in separate realities. Whereas, we believe for example, in an underworld that exits under our feet, or in an Olympus on top of a skyscraper. They believed in parallel universes and separate realities. They believed in the magic realms that were separate from Earth or Midgard as they called it." Sophus said. This idea of separated realms or realities interested me.

"So Asgard, the home of the Norse gods was a separate reality?" I asked. Sophus nodded.

"Yes, it was the main magic realm, but there were others. Such as, Álfheimr, which was the home of the Elves. It was also a magic realm like the others, and the Norse gods communicated and transported between all of them. The Norse gods were the main rulers and keepers of peace within these realities." Sophus said.

"What about the Norse gods themselves?" I asked.

"The gods of Norse mythology came out of the war between the Aesir and the Vanir; these two groups fought a great war, in which at the end the two groups reconciled and united into a single pantheon of gods, led by the Aesir. The Aesir were more warlike, whereas the Vanir were the peacemakers. You will recognize some of the names of the Aesir such as Odin and Thor. The Vanir were gods related to fertility, wisdom, and ability to see into the future. The Aesir on the other hand were related to the elements such as the sky or water. After their great war they formed a strong and powerful group of gods under the authority of Odin, their king." Sophus said.

"Can you tell me about the fall of the Aesir?" I asked.

"Ragnorak or 'the final destiny of the gods,' yes I can tell you. It was the end days of the Aesir. The gods fought many monsters, many of these gods died in their battles, including Odin, Thor, and others. Loki the god of fire and magic and in many ways would be the Aesir equivalent of Hermes. He was known as a trickster and shape shifter. He turned against his fellow Aesir, and joined the giants during the final battles of Ragnorak. Some say he was killed in battle with the Norse god Heimdall, and others say he was imprisoned for all eternity for his treason." Sophus said.

"So the Aesir gods were destroyed, how can they die? Did they fade?" I asked.

"The giants were able to destroy their bodies, but their spirits remained. They were powerful beings, so they couldn't die completely, but without a body they really couldn't transport themselves from one realm to the other. Therefore, they are most likely trapped in one of the realms, most likely Asgard." Sophus said.

"How are these Norse monsters coming back?" I asked. Sophus looked at me, and I could tell by the shine in the old man's eyes that he was trying to solve that puzzle.

"Hecate could do it with her magic, but she would need something from the monsters or someone who knew them well." Sophus said.

"If the Norse gods are only spirits trapped in Asgard, then the only answer is a bone or a tooth from each of the monsters. I guess that's possible." I said. Sophus nodded in understanding. Sophus looked at the clock on the wall.

"It appears that it's time for your training with Lord Poseidon." Sophus said. I nodded as I put away my book. I left the library, as I headed for another training session with Poseidon.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

**Thalia's POV**

I just finished my last class with Hera; Athena hadn't returned from her trip yet. She was supposed to arrive back today, but she never showed for class, but mom said that she might be delayed somehow. I walked to the courtyard just outside of the Olympian ballroom. I had lost a silver lightning bolt ear ring and the last place to check was outside of the ballroom. I reached the stairs that led to the ballroom. I looked around the staircase. I looked around the shrubs and landscaping around the stairs. I saw something shine in the light of the afternoon. I looked closer, it was a knife, and then I realized that this was Annabeth's knife, the one that Luke gave her when she was little. She would never leave it willingly, but the note she left said that she was going to her father's. Something felt wrong about that, and the knife I held in my hand was enough to confirm my suspicions. I ran home as fast as I could. I ran through the palace doors to find my mother sitting on the couch.

"Mom, look what I found?" I said, as I held out the dagger for her to see.

"This is Annabeth's dagger?" Hera asked.

"Yes, I found it outside of the ballroom. I think something happened to her. She would never leave this. I don't care what the note said." I stated firmly. My mother gave me an understanding look.

"I know that you worry about her. I will call Chiron and have him check up on her. If something is amiss; he will contact us. I think you should contact Athena in the mean time and let her know about the knife." My mother said. I nodded in agreement as I ran to my room. I had a small fountain by the window that always produced mists and a rainbow. I threw in a drachma.

"Oh Lady Iris answer my prayer, please show me Lady Athena." I said. The mist began to shift wildly until a loud piercing sound echoed through my room. Suddenly, a beautiful woman with dark hair and rainbow colored eyes appeared before me. "Lady Iris?" She nodded.

"Yes, dear daughter of Zeus. I could not reach Lady Athena as you requested. Someone or something is blocking my power. You must contact Lord Zeus; I believe his daughter is in trouble." Lady Iris said. My eyes widened at this news, and then I knew that Annabeth must be in trouble as well.

"Thank you my lady," I said as I waved my hand through the mist. I ran back to the living room just as my mom closed an IM connection with Chiron.

"What's wrong dear?" Hera asked worriedly.

"I couldn't contact Athena. Lady Iris said that her powers are being blocked, and that we needed to tell Zeus that Athena is in trouble." I said quickly. Hera's eyes grew wide with worry. She stood, and then she held my shoulder protectively as we disappeared into a golden light. We reappeared a few moments later in the throne room. The only gods in the throne room at the moment were Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis and Apollo. They were talking about recent monster sightings near Mount Tam in California. They all stopped talking when they saw Hera and me.

"My dears, is something wrong?" Zeus asked.

"Dad, I found this outside the ballroom, this is Annabeth's dagger. I tried calling Lady Athena, but Lady Iris stated that her power was being blocked by some unknown force. She told me to tell you that Athena is in trouble. I also believe that Annabeth is in trouble too." I said, but before my father could speak an IM window appeared in a cloud of mist before us.

"I agree with Thalia, my lord. I contacted Frederick Chase, and his daughter never returned to his home in San Francisco." Chiron said through the IM window. My father's face morphed into one of concern and anger.

"Someone has taken my daughter, and now I find out that they have my granddaughter as well. Chiron, prepare for a quest. Thalia, please contact your brother. I want both of you to lead that quest." Zeus said. I bowed before my father.

"Yes father, we will get them back." I said.

"Thalia," Lady Artemis said before I could leave.

"Yes, my lady." I said. Artemis looked at our father questioningly, and then my father nodded in agreement.

"They have taken a goddess, so the gods will be involved in this quest to a degree. My hunters and I will search for them as well. Hopefully, between our two groups, we will find them." Artemis said.

"Good suggestion Artemis." Hera said. Poseidon stood up, and then he looked at me.

"Thalia, don't worry about contacting Percy; I will send him to camp." Poseidon said as he disappeared into a sea green mist. He seemed very concerned for Athena, considering their rivalry.

"Thalia," My father said.

"Yes father," I said.

"I wish you luck, and we will help where we can." Zeus said sincerely. Then Hera gave me a quick hug before I ran out of the throne room. I had to get to camp; we had a prophecy to get and a quest to establish. Hold on Annie; we're coming.

**

* * *

Percy's POV**

Poseidon left me in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to train while he goes to Olympus for a meeting, but it was ok. My training sessions have gone well, and my power over water had grown incredibly. I felt two large forces moving towards me, but they weren't mermen or sea creatures that I had met before. I used my powers to adjust my eye sight, and then I froze at the sight before me. Two massive sharks swam towards me with jagged rows of giant teeth gleaming from their mouths. They were the largest sharks I had ever seen before. I tried to communicate with them, but the only thoughts I received from them were the words, 'kill, devour, shred.' Oh great, these have to be Oceanus's creatures. Poseidon warned me about them; he told me to avoid contact, but I need to train. I could use these two monsters to hone my skills.

I stretched my senses out to the water around me. I could feel the power of the ocean flow through me. I willed the water to strengthen my bones and skin, just as Poseidon had taught me. I could sense every movement in the water, from the speed of the sharks to the smallest movement of plankton in the water. I uncapped Riptide, and then I waited for my enemy to attack. The first shark swam towards me at full speed. I marveled at the speed of such a large animal. Before it could hit me I willed the water to shoot up like a geyser crashing into the head of the monster sending the creature tumbling over into the sea away from me.

I felt the second shark approach; this one was careful not to charge toward me. This monster was cautious, and I could tell that he was taking his time to attack. The creature circled me in tighter and tighter formations, but before it could attack, I threw Riptide as hard as I could. The sword flew out of my hand like a harpoon. The blade pierced the massive eye of the creature. The wound caused the massive shark to swim erratically as the blood poured out of its injured eye.

The first shark came back toward me thinking that I was distracted by the second monster. I turned just in time, as I willed a giant ice sheet to form in the water. I hardened the ice until it was as strong as a glacier. The giant shark struck the ice sheet with a sickening crack. Blood poured out of the shark's mouth as the monster's crushed snout hemorrhaged. Riptide appeared in my pocket again. I swam toward the second creature as its blood clouded its vision. I swam as fast as I could with Riptide extended in front of me. I hit the side of the wounded shark piercing its skin like a human torpedo. I cut completely through the creature's side severing its spine with one slice of my blade. I could feel the life force of the monster slip away as it floated towards the sea floor.

The second shark sensing the death of its comrade swam towards me ferociously. I stretched out with my senses until I could feel the sea water in the blood of the shark. I remembered my training as I willed the water in the creature's blood to heat up. The giant shark stopped instantly as it felt its blood begin to boil. The skin of the shark began to break open under the heat of its boiling blood. I saw the giant shark's eyes melt in their sockets until the blood vessels of the shark erupted into the ocean with several sickening pops. I stared in awe at what I had just accomplished. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me around my shirt and pull me towards them. I looked up into the eyes of Poseidon. His gaze was one of pure fury.

"Perseus, what have you done?" Poseidon yelled angrily. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, and then I could see the anger drain away from his face. He looked at me with concern etched into his facial features.

"The power you just used is not to be trifled with. To violate the body of another and use the water within their veins can have terrible consequences." Poseidon said.

"I just focused on the monster, and I guess instinct just took over. I'm sorry I didn't know that it was such a big deal." I said, still in shock from his angry outburst.

"I'm sorry that I got angry, but you need to understand that once you use that power it becomes so much easier to abuse it. Once you begin to abuse that power it leads to terrible consequences, believe me, I know." Poseidon said.

"I promise I won't use the water within someone's body again." I said. Poseidon sighed in relief.

"Good, we need to get you to Camp Half Blood, immediately." Poseidon said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Athena and Annabeth are in trouble; Thalia is already at camp preparing for a quest. Zeus wants you to join her." Poseidon said. I looked at him in shock.

"What are we waiting for, let's go." I said. Poseidon nodded in agreement as a blue light engulfed us. The next thing I knew we were standing on the beach at camp.

"Percy," Poseidon said. I turned toward my friend and teacher. "Bring them both back unharmed, good luck son." This was the first time he had ever called me son, and well I was surprised.

"I promise I'll bring them back." I said. Poseidon gave me a slight smile as he faded into a sea green mist. I ran into camp; many of the campers stopped their activities as they saw me run toward the big house. I could tell by their faces that they knew about the quest. I entered the big house just as Thalia walked down the steps from the attic. Her face was pale, and I could tell that she had seen the oracle. I reached her side to help her into the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen together to see Mr. D, Chiron and surprisingly Apollo sitting at the large table. They both looked at us curiously as we entered. I sat down beside Apollo with Thalia next to me.

"My child, please let us know what the oracle told you." Chiron asked curiously. We all looked at my younger sister, some of the color had returned to her cheeks as she nodded in understanding.

"The oracle said,

_The children of big three plus one voyage west to the land of fame,_

_The champion shall prevail in the land without rain,_

_The old man of the sea shall show the trail,_

_The Heroes of the quest and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must be defeated,_

_In order for the Titan's secret to be revealed,_

_The Hero shall be sacrificed to protect those he holds dear,_

_This sacrifice shall return the one most feared._

When she finished everyone at the table seemed lost in thought.

"An interesting prophecy, if I do say so myself." Apollo said.

"Chiron, can you contact Lord Hades, we'll need Bianca and Nico for the quest." I said. Chiron nodded as he wheeled himself into the next room to IM the lord of the dead.

"Perseus, it appears that a hero shall sacrifice much to save lives, and in the end this selfishness shall cause the return of Kronos." Mr. D said. I gave him an accusatory glare.

"Are you insinuating that I or one of the others should sacrifice people we care about in order to prevent Kronos from returning?" I asked angrily. Mr. D looked at me, and I could see his face turn red with anger.

"I will not take that tone, boy." He said. Apollo and Thalia both backed away from the table.

"I'll give you more that a tone you incompetent, drunkin, little bastard." I snapped. Mr. D stood up as he held a powerful force of energy in his hands. I stood up as the anger fueled my power. I could feel my eyes rapidly changing colors as the power of the eldest gods flowed through me. I glared at Dionysus as my body began to glow in a rainbow of colors. Dionysus stepped back from the table, and I could see the fear in his eyes. Thalia and Apollo put a hand on each of my shoulders.

"Percy, please stop." Apollo said.

"Big brother, please not now. We need to save Annabeth and Athena." Thalia said. At the sound of Annabeth's name I could feel the anger subside. I gave Dionysus a look of disdain.

"I will not sacrifice my friends or family to prevent Kronos from returning. If he returns, I will give my life to defeat him, that's why I was created. If you ever question me again in such a way I will send you to Tartarus, personally." I said as I stormed out of the kitchen. I walked to the front porch of the big house. I sat in one of the rocking chairs. I could feel the power that had been building slowly fade away into the background of my being. I sensed someone walk up to me carefully, I turned to see Apollo.

"I think Dionysus wet himself." Apollo said with a sly grin, I laughed at his silliness.

"He deserved more than that. I would never sacrifice Annabeth, Athena, Thalia or anyone else to prevent that bastard titan from returning." I said. Apollo put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't. None of us would ask you to do that. Dionysus is just being his jackass self." Apollo said.

"I know, and usually he doesn't get to me this way, but I'm worried. What if I'm not powerful or skilled enough to save them?" I asked. Apollo looked at me like that was the stupidest question ever.

"You are the kindest, loyalist, and most powerful hero that has ever lived. You will save them, I know you will." Apollo said.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Artemis asked me to find out about the prophecy, and then relay it to her and her hunters." Apollo said. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'm glad that they're going to be helping out on this one. The prophecy says that we will work together in the end. Tell Artemis that I will do whatever is needed to bring them back." I said, as Apollo stood up.

"Don't worry little brother; she knows that. Take care of yourself; sometimes you need to worry about you and not always about others." Apollo said. I nodded as Apollo faded away into a golden light. Annabeth and Athena, please hold on, I promise we'll find you.

_**AN: Wow, a long chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it. The prophecy is quite different from the Titan's Curse, but you should have expected that. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	7. Windy City Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 7: Windy City Bound

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

I sat in the rocking chair on the porch looking out over camp. I sensed Thalia walk up to me. I turned to see her concerned stare.

"I'm sorry about losing my temper." I said. Thalia sat down in the chair beside me.

"I'm worried about them too." She said.

"Hey, we're going to find them. I won't let anything happen to them or any of you." I said.

"Percy, you can't be everywhere. You can't protect all of us, all the time. We have to be able to fend for ourselves. You know that." Thalia said. I knew she was right.

"I know, it's not like I don't trust you or the others, it's just that I was raised to be the hero, the one that saves the day. I guess it's hard for me to allow others to take the responsibility. Believe me, I wish I didn't have to be the one to save the day, but with great power comes great responsibility." I said, as I gave her an amused glare.

"Alright Spiderman, are you going to hang from the ceiling next?" Thalia asked incredulously.

"Does hovering around it count?" I asked mischievously. Thalia hit me in the arm playfully as she began to laugh.

"It feels good to do that. Today has been a tough day. The worrying gets to you after a while." She said.

"I know it does, but I'm here to worry with you." I said.

"So are we." A voice said from behind us. Thalia and I both turned to see the twins of Hades behind us. Thalia stood up and hugged Nico, and then Bianca. I walked over to my cousins and hugged them as well.

"We're sorry about Annabeth. How are you holding up?" Bianca asked.

"I've been better, but now that the two of you are here I think I might be able to get through." I said.

"Who's the fifth member of the quest?" Thalia asked.

"Grover of course," I said, just as my best nonhuman friend walked up the steps of the big house. "G-man, how'd you like to join a quest to save Annabeth and Athena?" Grover eyes lit up in surprise.

"What?" He asked, after a few seconds of worried glances. "What happened?"

"We're not sure, but we know they're in trouble, plus we have a prophecy and a quest now." I said.

"You can count me in Perce." Grover said.

"Good, now that we have the quest team established, everybody off to your cabins and pack. I'm sure Chiron will have us some train tickets for us tomorrow." I said.

"Why aren't we taking a plane?" Thalia asked.

"Well, our father won't blast us out of the sky, but the prophecy doesn't give us a direct location out west. It just says travel west. A train would be the quickest way to travel, so there you go." I said. My team mates all nodded in understanding. They all ran off towards their cabins as I stood up to join them.

"How are you doing son?" I turned around to see Hades standing in the doorway. It was unusual to see him away from the underworld, but he's been a lot happier since Bianca and Nico were freed from the casino.

"I've been better, thanks for getting the twins here so quickly." I said.

"I didn't have much of a choice when a prophecy calls for them. Chiron told me the prophecy; it appears that you're going to be busy." Hades said. I laughed at that.

"Aren't I always?" I said. Hades gave me an amused grin.

"I guess you are. I just wanted make sure that you don't worry too much about the others. They are trained heroes now; they can take care of themselves." Hades said.

"I know you'll hate this, but you sound like Apollo." I said. Hades gave me his best death glare, but unfortunately for him I'd seen too many glares in my time. Hades just shook his head in amusement.

"You're the only being that I know of that doesn't flinch at my death glare." Hades said proudly.

"Believe me, I hear that a lot." I said. Hades walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. It was about as much affection that my uncle would ever show to anyone, except the twins.

"I know that you'll do your best, and that's all we can ask for. I don't want to see you in the underworld anytime soon, unless it's a short visit." Hades said.

"I'll visit, but I don't plan to stay." I said. He squeezed my shoulder before he stepped into the closest shadow and disappeared. I walked back into camp; many of the campers wished me luck as I passed them. Clarisse walked up to me with her concerned glare.

"Prissy, do you have a moment." Clarisse said. I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me.

"Sure hot head, what do you need?" I asked. Clarisse gave me her amused glare.

"I heard about bird brain. I just wanted to a … wish you luck." Clarisse said as she paused nervously.

"Hey, thanks for caring about her. I know she considers you a good friend Clarisse. Don't worry, I plan on bringing her back, you can count on that." I said. Clarisse gave me a hopeful smile before she punched me in the arm hard. She ran back to her cabin after that. I rubbed my shoulder, but it really didn't hurt. I walked into the Hera cabin, it was still winter time, and a warm fire burned in the fire place. This cabin always felt like home. I guess because it reminded me of my mom. I grabbed my duffel bag and packed it for the quest. A golden flash appeared in the center of the cabin. When the light dissolved the goddess of family, stood before me. I ran to her quickly as she engulfed me into a big hug. I didn't know I was crying until we pulled apart. She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok, my boy." She said. I wiped my tears away.

"The last time I saw her she was so mad at me, and now I find out she was taken away. What happens, if I never get to see her again?" I asked desperately.

"Perseus, don't think that way. You will find her and Athena. We all have faith in you, and so does Annabeth. She was just upset by the way she found out about your training in Atlantis. She cares about you; anyone that knows you two can see that." Hera said. I nodded my head.

"Thank you mom," I said. Hera gave me a reassuring smile.

"You're a winner remember. We raised you to be the best. Don't forget that, we're always behind you, no matter what." Hera said sincerely.

"I know, and I love you, mom." I said. Hera hugged me one last time before we separated again.

"I love you too, never forget that." Hera said before she disappeared into a golden light. I finished packing for the quest, and then I went to sleep; I had a long trip ahead of me.

_

* * *

The Black Fortress – Mount Othrys_

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke in a dark and damp room. I was lying on a black marble floor. There was a small opening in one of the walls that allowed light in, but only a little. I could tell by the color of the light that it was moonlight. I heard someone breathing in the room with me. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the dim light, and then I saw a figure lying on the floor. I walked over to the person, and when I bent down I saw Luke sleeping peacefully on the floor. I knelt down beside him to see if he was injured. He looked fine, except for a few scrapes and bruises. His blonde hair was longer than it used to be, and it covered his face. I could see several white hairs now; I guess that was part of the price of holding up the sky. I imagined that I had a similar number of white hairs as well.

"Luke, wake up." I said. He began to stir as I spoke to him. He sat up quickly as his eyes looked around the room warily. When he saw me his eyes grew big in surprise.

"Annie?" He said. I gave him a small smile at his use of the name that only he and Thalia called me.

"Yes, it's me Luke." I said. He stared at me, and then I saw his face fall in despair.

"I'm such a fool. I betrayed my friends and family for that bastard." Luke said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you remember what happened? Why aren't we still holding up the sky?" I asked curiously. Luke looked at me sadly.

"Annie, your mother took the burden from us. Athena's holding the sky now." He said. My eyes widened as tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"Why?" I asked hopelessly.

"She saved our lives. We would be dead now without her sacrifice." Luke said. A part of me felt good that my mother loved me enough to sacrifice herself, but the other part remembered the agony of holding the sky. Fresh tears flowed down my cheeks at the thought. Luke sat up and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry," After a few minutes we broke apart. Luke stood up carefully, and then he helped me to my feet.

"Is there a way out of this dungeon?" I asked hopefully. Luke looked around, and then he stared at me sadly.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Percy and Thalia will help us." I said. At the sound of Thalia's name Luke's eyes widened in realization.

"She's alive again." He said. I held his shoulder.

"Thanks to Percy she is." I said. Luke gave me a hopeful smile.

"You care about him a lot, don't you?" Luke asked. I nodded slightly, but then I remembered how mad I was at the party.

"I wish he cared for me as much as I care for him." I said. Luke gave me a questioning glare.

"He cares for you a lot. I could see that when the two of you were twelve years old." Luke said.

"Well, he has a lousy way of showing it." I said.

"Well, some guys are just clueless about girls and their feelings. I'd say Percy is one of those guys." Luke said. I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Let's just hope he's not clueless when it comes to finding and freeing prisoners." I said. Luke nodded in agreement.

_

* * *

The next morning – Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

We all awoke early the next morning. I got ready, and then I met my friends at Thalia's tree. Argus was down the hill on the other side of the barrier in the camp van. We all ran down to meet him. We loaded our stuff in the van as Argus drove us to the train station. We boarded the train, and in just a few minutes we were off on our way to Chicago, where we would change trains to go out west. Grover, Nico and I shared a cabin, while Bianca and Thalia shared the other.

"I can't wait to get to Chicago; do you think we'll have time to see some sights while we're there?" Nico asked. I looked at the train schedule as I realized that we had a good six hour layover in Chicago.

"Sure, we have six hours to do some sightseeing." I said. Nico's eyes lit up at that news.

"Is there something that you want to see?" Grover asked, I could tell that my friend was amused by Nico's enthusiasm. Hey, if you were in the underworld most of the time you would be enthusiastic about sightseeing anywhere, believe me.

"If I had to go anywhere it would be the Field Museum." Nico said. I looked at him like he was crazy. Grover laughed at my surprised face. Nico looked at me curiously. "What?"

"Who stole my little bro and replaced him with a son of Athena?" I asked mockingly. Grover laughed at my joke. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I want to see Sue the T-Rex and the Tsavo lions." Nico said. The discussion of lions interested me.

"What's so great about lions?" I asked. I can see them at the Bronx Zoo anytime I want to, I thought.

"These are giant stuffed lions from Africa. They were notorious man eaters. They killed dozens of people before they were hunted down. They're supposed to be damn cool." Nico said.

"You want to go see stuffed lions?" I asked incredulously.

"They're not just stuffed lions. Scientists believe they were some kind of ancient throwback to giant lions of the past. The two on display were rogue males. They didn't have manes, and they were huge." Nico said. By the look on his face I could tell he was imagining them running through the plains of Africa killing and eating unsuspecting tourists. Yeah, that sounds like a son of Hades.

"Ok, if we have time we'll go to the museum." I said. Nico was jumping up and down excitedly. I gave Grover a mischievous look. Grover smiled in understanding.

"Hey, Thals," Grover said. Nico fell to the ground in shock; his face was red with embarrassment. He looked toward our cabin door, but Thalia wasn't there. Grover and I laughed uncontrollably.

"You fakers," Nico yelled. Grover and I continued to laugh. We pointed at his red face as his eyes lit up with anger.

"I hate you two." Nico said. Grover and I stopped as I walked towards Nico and put my arm around his shoulder.

"We didn't mean to make you mad, but its fun to pick on you with Thalia around." I said sincerely. Nico nodded in understanding. He wouldn't hold grudges over something like this. "To make it up to you I'll buy you a stuffed lion at the museum, and one for your girlfriend." I gave him a mischievous smile.

"She's not my girlfriend." Nico said. Grover and I nodded in understanding.

"Sure she's not." Grover said. We spent the next few days talking, going to meals together and sleeping. Bianca and Thalia hit it off pretty well and by the time we reached Chicago they seemed like old friends. Grover and I stopped teasing Nico, much too dead boy's relief. We pulled into the station with exactly six hours to spare. We transferred our bags to the next train, and then we took a cab to the Field Museum. The museum was close to the lake, and the building design was clearly influenced by classical Greek architecture. Annabeth would have loved it, I thought sadly. I took a few pictures with my phone. We grabbed our tickets, and then we all went inside. Thalia and Bianca ran to the gem stone collections, while Grover, Nico and I went to see the dinosaurs.

Nico was taking pictures with his phone. I found it weird that we all had phones even though they were monster magnets; of course none of us used them except to take pictures. After Nico saw all of the dinosaurs he was pretty much bouncing off the walls. I hope I wasn't that bad when I was twelve. Grover and I had to run after him as he ran towards the Lion's of Tsavo exhibit. We walked in to see two very large lions without Manes. They were definitely male lions because of the, well you know. Nico was snapping pictures with his phone. I felt a strange sensation, and then I looked at Grover. His nose kept twitching. I walked over to friend to see what was going on.

"G-man, are you ok?" I asked. Grover's face was pale.

"I smell a monster, I think." Grover said.

"Where?" I said, as my hand instinctively went to Riptide.

"Hey guys look at this." Nico yelled from across the room. Grover and I looked toward Nico. We froze at the sight before us. Nico was standing on the side of the room, there was a large glass wall between him, and another stuffed lion, except something was definitely wrong. The lion behind the glass was twice the size of the Tsavo lions, and it had a long flowing mane. "This is a really cool stuffed lion, I think its animatronic." The lion's eyes began to move between Nico and us.

"Nico, get down that's not a …" I began to say before all Tartarus broke loose.

_**AN: I guess everyone knows what lion that is, stay tuned more to come. Per the prophecy from last chapter no hunters are part of the quest, but hunters will play a role in this story, but you'll have to wait and see.**_


	8. Lions, Hunters, and Titans, Oh My!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 8: Lions, Hunters and Titans, Oh My!

_Chicago - The Field Museum_

**Percy's POV**

"Nico, get down that's not a …" I began to say before all Tartarus broke loose. The giant lion jumped the through the glass wall sending shards of glass everywhere. Nico fell to the ground as glass covered his body. The lion hit the ground as Grover and I ran to distract him, but we were too far away. Suddenly, I saw several silver arrows strike the lion in the face. The lion moved away from Nico, he was trying to find the source of the arrows. I turned my head to see four girls, the oldest looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old, and she was beautiful. She was about an inch shorter than Annabeth, but she had long flowing black hair, the color of a raven's wing. Her eyes were dark like volcanic rocks and they seemed old, but they had a softer side to them. She had a slightly upturned nose and she definitely carried herself like a leader. She had caramel color skin, and she just seemed to glow with an aura of royalty. She wore a silver outfit that looked like something that a female hunter would use. A hunter; I wonder. I looked at the other three girls, and they were all similarly dresses, except that the dark haired girl wore a silver circlet around her head like a small crown. These had to be the hunters of Artemis. Grover smacked me in the arm breaking me away from my thoughts.

"We got to help them." Grover yelled.

"Grover, go find Bianca and Thalia, get them the Hades out of here. I'll get Nico and the others. Grover nodded as he ran out of the room. The lion ran towards the hunters pinning them in an awkward position in front of the stuffed lions of Tsavo. I turned the ring on my right hand, and then my double bladed axe appeared in my hand. I spun the axe making the familiar noise vibrate through the air. The lion turned, and then looked at me curiously.

"Hey kitty, want to play." I said. The four hunters stared at me in disbelief. "Get the kid out of here." I pointed towards Nico on the ground as the lion charged toward me. I extended my adamantine shield just in time as a huge lion paw smacked into it. The blow was powerful, but I was able to keep my balance. I swung my axe hitting the lion in the jaw. The blade didn't cut its tough hide, but I think the blow was strong enough to get its attention. The lion swung a huge paw at me again. I ducked under the strike as I sliced through air with my shield hitting the lion in the side of the head. The blow was strong enough to make the lion see stars. I saw that the hunters had already left with Nico in tow. I ran towards the fire exit; thank goodness we were at the rear of the museum. I rushed through the rear emergency exit just as the lion hit the wall next to the door.

The door I just ran through suddenly exploded as the lion ran after me. I heard the sound of arrows flying and then I saw the dark haired hunter and a tall blonde hunter firing at the lion. I took the opportunity to stretch my senses to the sky and the lake water in the distance. I could feel the power within me build. Dark clouds began to cover the area. The lion shrugged off every arrow that the two hunters sent toward him. He really ignored the two girls as his focus was on me. He charged at me again, but I willed the winds to pull me into the air. I saw the two hunters stare at me as I hovered in the sky. The lion roared toward me in frustration. I focused on the thunder clouds overhead sending a bolt of lightning straight towards the lion. The bolt hit the beast in the back, but the monster was still in one piece. This had to be the Nemean lion; its hide was way too strong.

The lion lost interest in me as he stalked towards the two hunters. I had to think of something or he would kill them. I focused on the air and water around me until the winds picked up beyond hurricane speed. The lion stopped and looked towards me again. The creature walked back towards me as I floated in the air moving towards the lake shore. The lion reached the shoreline of the lake just as a huge water spout erupted from the lake. The waterspout hit the lion with such speed that the monster had no chance to react. I willed the water and winds to pull the monster into air, and then out towards the middle of the lake. I willed the water to flow through the creature's mouth. I could feel the monster struggling to breathe as I forced lake water into his lungs. As the creature began to flail around in desperation, I focused on the water molecules in the air and the water that I pulled into the creature's body. I concentrated on the temperature and the movement of the water until I formed several icicles within the creature's body. Suddenly, the monster looked like a reverse pin cushion as its skin protruded like someone was shoving massive spikes through the insides of the creature's body. The creature's eyes rolled back into its head as it turned to dust. The only thing left of the monster was a lion skin coat that slowly floated to the ground before I caught it in mid-air. I willed the winds to carry me back to the shore line. When I reached the edge of the lake I could see Thalia, Bianca, Grover, Nico and the hunters waiting for me. When I landed Grover and Nico were the first to greet me.

"That was awesome!" Nico yelled happily. I handed him the lion skin coat. "You're giving this to me?" I smiled at my cousin.

"Little bro, I don't think I'll be able to get that stuffed lion, so this will have to do." I said, as Nico gave me a thankful hug. "You're welcome buddy." Grover shook my hand excitedly.

"I have to admit, that's one way to skin the cat." Grover said, as Bianca and Thalia moaned at his bad pun.

"Goat boy, can you be anymore lame?" Thalia asked mockingly. The hunters walked up at that moment.

"Satyr, thou dost not look injured." The dark haired leader said. Thalia and Bianca both laughed at her thick accent and misuse of modern slang.

"My lady, he's not hurt, lame means that his jokes are bad." Bianca clarified. The leader of the hunters rolled her eyes.

"This dam language changes too much." She said.

"Who are you my lady?" Bianca asked. Thalia stepped forward.

"This is Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of Artemis." Thalia said rudely before Zoe could answer. Zoe gave Thalia the death glare, and for once my little sister backed down, impressive I thought. I walked forward with my hand outstretched.

"Nice to meet you Zoe, thank you for helping us in there." I said sincerely. Zoe looked at me, and then my outstretched hand. Her stare was definitely not a friendly one.

"Thou art male; we hunters do not associate with thy kind." Zoe said. I rolled my eyes at her statement; she was as bad as Artemis.

"You sound a lot like my big sister, except for the use of old English." I said sarcastically. She stepped forward as if to challenge me, but then my eyes burned with the fire of Hestia. Her dark eyes grew wide at the sight. She stepped back with her fellow hunters. I looked at Bianca, and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Zoe, why are you all here?" Bianca asked. It would be better if she asked the questions considering Thalia's clear dislike of Zoe.

"Lady Artemis sent us to follow thee on thy quest. She wanted to have hunters in close proximity to help out if needed and if thou discover Lady Athena." Zoe said.

"Will you all accompany us on our train?" Bianca asked. Zoe shook her head.

"We travel like hunters not as mortals." Zoe said. I stepped forward, Zoe tried to ignore me, but she knew better.

"Then we will see you all later, we have an hour to get back to our train. Everyone let's go." I said. Zoe eyed me curiously; she wasn't use to a boy or man leading a group that included girls. She turned her head in contempt as she walked away followed by the three other hunters. Wow, she's lovely I thought sarcastically. We caught a cab as we headed back to the train station.

_

* * *

The Black Fortress – Mount Othrys_

**Athena's POV**

The pain of holding up the sky was almost unbearable. It took almost all of my energy to keep focus on what was going on around me, but I had to know. I looked up through my narrowed vision as I saw movement in front of me. I could make out Atlas and Hyperion standing off to the side of several thrones that were forming out of the black marble of the fortress. The walls of the fortress were slowly forming out of the mist, and I could see the first semblance of a roof structure over the part of the fortress that was away from me. Hecate, Nyx and Nemesis joined the two male titans. I focused my enhanced hearing on their conversation.

"My brother awaits your ceremony witch." Hyperion said.

"Do not call me a witch, titan. Have you forgotten that I am the one who will bring back your brother, and that I was the one who assembled this plan." Hecate said.

"A touchy goddess, aren't we?" Hyperion said sarcastically.

"When do we attack the two camps?" Atlas asked anxiously.

"Nephew, you must wait, my brother wants to be there for their destruction, but the western camp will be the first to fall." Hyperion said.

"I can guarantee with Kronos's return; vengeance will be ours." Nemesis said victoriously.

"You all need not count your chickens before there hatched. This talk of vengeance and victory is premature. The Olympian brat is still out there, and we all know that he is a threat. Until Kronos returns in his terrible new form, that accursed champion of theirs will be a problem." Nyx said logically.

"You make too much of his power woman; I can best him in battle." Atlas said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure brother; those Norse beasts that he bested were beyond any that we command." Hyperion said. "Hecate, when will you be able to initiate your plan?"

"Now with Athena's meddling out of the way; I only await the Eye of Odin. The two demigods were sent to retrieve it from the north lands. They should return in a few days." Hecate said. The Eye of Odin, what is she up to?

"I thought a sacrifice was needed?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes, but the daughter of Athena and that fool child of Hermes will do nicely. The master shall return, and he will be more powerful than ever before." Hecate said. Those bastards, when I'm free they will rue this day.

"You're sure we can trust the sly one?" Hyperion asked suspiciously. Who's the sly one?

"He wants his freedom, and he will do anything to get it. I believe he will fulfill his side of the bargain." Hecate said.

"Good, I believe you are correct. Nemesis and Krios, I need both of you to continue the recruitment. We need to swell our ranks; my brother will want to plan the attack as soon as he returns. With that fool child of Poseidon out there, he will want to keep him busy until we are ready to unleash our full power." Hyperion said.

"As you wish my lord." Nemesis ands Krios said in unison.

"Nyx, please help Hecate with her preparations." Hyperion said.

"My dear nephew, we will ready ourselves for the inevitable attack. We know they have a quest, and they will attack us soon." Hyperion said. How do they know about a quest? They have a spy at Camp Half Blood, they have to.

"I will make sure our defenses are ready." Atlas said.

"Good, we will have our revenge." Hyperion said as the group broke up to go their separate ways.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just as a hint, Hecate's plan is the titan's secret. To answer some question; Zoe and Bianca will not die in this story, but a major character will be lost, and the hunters are not part of the quest, but they do participate in searching for Athena. As you saw in this chapter Zoe and her hunters will be there to help out if needed. More to come stay tuned.**_


	9. The Night Stalkers

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 9: The Night Stalkers

_On the train heading west_

**Percy's POV**

We made it to our train in time. Again, I shared a cabin with Nico and Grover, while Thalia and Bianca shared the other. I guess it was comforting that we had hunters tailing us, but I wasn't happy with the attitude that Zoe gave me and the other guys.

"Don't worry Perce; the hunters alway treat boys like crap, its nothing personal." Grover said. I guess satyrs really do read emotions.

"I know, but you'd think they would be nicer since I just saved their butts." I said.

"Nah, they'd act that way no matter what." Grover said.

"They did save me from that freakin lion." Nico added. Nico looked over at Grover and I sheepishly. "The next time I want to go to a museum, please remind me that I'm not a son of Athena." Grover and I laughed at our young friend, as we nodded in agreement.

The next few days were uneventful as the train made its way west toward California. We passed through Iowa and Colorado until we rode through Utah, and into Nevada. I looked out the window to see the desert surrounding the train as we continued on our journey.

I was asleep on one of the couches in our room when I heard a noise from the roof of the train. I looked out the window as the dark terrain moved passed us. The sun was just starting to peak up over the horizon as my brother Apollo began his journey across the sky. I looked down towards the ground outside, and then I noticed the shadows. Something was on top of the train. I heard a bump again on the roof. I put my clothes on quickly, and then I slipped out of our cabin, careful not to wake up my two friends.

I walked down the long corridor of the train car until I reached the door. I peered through the small window in the door; I could see the other door to the rear train car, but nothing else. I opened the metal door carefully, and then I slipped outside. The heat of the desert and the air moving passed the train was like an oven in a wind storm. I focused on the air around me, opening my senses up to my surroundings. I tried to make as little noise as possible. I could feel something moving on top of the next train car, whatever it was, it disturbed the air above the car. I couldn't identify what it was though. I looked at the landing that I was on between the two train cars. The wall of the next car held the metal door and a narrow ladder that led to the roof. I climbed the ladder slowly until I was at the top of the rail car. I carefully peered over the roof of the train car. I looked toward the rear of the train. Two dark shapes ran toward the rear of the train. I turned in the other direction to see two more dark figures run toward the front of the train.

I had to choose a direction, the front of the train was the most important, so I quickly climbed onto the roof. I walked carefully toward the front of the train to find the two mysterious figures. In the distance I saw the two figures jump down near the engine of the train. I moved quickly forward as I balanced myself carefully against the movement of the train and the wind that swirled above the speeding rail car. I reached the edge of the last train car before the engine. I looked over the edge to see the two dark figures holding the lifeless body of the train engineer. I looked closely as my eyes widened at the sight of the two figures.

The two creatures were short, say less than five feet, their bodies were stocky, but strong. They had long beards, and each one carried a stone axe. They wore sliver armor that in the low light of the train engine glowed eerily. Their eyes glowed in the dim light, and I knew they could see in the dark. I adjusted my eyes with the power of Hades, and I could see the two creatures clearly now, and then I realized what they were. They were dwarves, but not the modern sense of the word. They were dwarves from the mythical legends of the Norse. Here I go with the Norse creatures again, I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind me, only to be met with a hammer. It struck me in the shoulder sending pain throughout my body. I stood up with shaky legs to see two other dwarves, they were like the first two, but they carried battle hammers, instead of axes. My left shoulder hurt like Tartarus, but I was able to extend my shield in time as another hammer strike hit me. I flew off the train just as we passed over a long bridge. I plummeted toward the raging river below, but I willed the winds to lift me into the air.

I focused my night vision as I flew back toward the train. I landed on the top of the train again. I had my shield in my left hand as I twisted the ring on my right hand. My double bladed axe appeared in my hand as the four dwarves attacked me. They moved much faster than I thought was possible. The two dwarves that wielded the battle hammers attacked. I ducked under their swings as I swung my axe striking one of the dwarves with the celestial bronze side of my weapon. The blade bounced harmlessly off the side of the dwarf. I didn't flinch as I used the momentum from the bounce of my axe to spin toward the second dwarf striking the creature in the head with my steel blade. The dwarf screamed and shifted until all that was left of the creature was a pile of rocks.

I moved away from the three other dwarves just in time as a axe blade sunk into the roof of the train where I had been a moment ago. I looked up to see the snarling face of a dwarf his red eyes glowed in the night. He struggled as his axe was stuck in the metal roof of the train car. I felt movement behind me, I fell to the ground as a stone hammer moved over my head, I watched in amazement as the hammer hit the dwarf that had snarled at me a moment earlier. The dwarf turned into a pile of sand that was immediately blown off the train. That left me with two dwarves to fight. I jumped to my feet as the last two dwarves moved towards me. They charged forward quickly, but I was ready for them. I willed the air to hit them as they moved forward. They were knocked off their feet as they hit the roof of the train hard. I spun my axe and sent it flying. The steel blade struck the chest of one dwarf turning the creature into volcanic dust that blew away into the air like powdered concrete. The last dwarf moved toward me again with his stone hammer in his hand. The creature snarled. My eyes caught fire with power of Hestia as I sent a blast of flame toward the last dwarf. The creature held his axe out in front of him as he chanted an unknown incantation. The flames turned to smoke as they wrapped around the creature.

The little monster walked toward me as his eyes burned like volcanic ash. He held out his hammer, and then he began to chant again. The train began to move faster until it was speeding down the tracks at speeds that were beyond the capacity of the tracks. The creature smiled at me fiendishly. Then I felt it, my axe, it appeared in my hand again. The eyes of the dwarf widened with surprise. He charged forward, his hammer and my axe connected with a loud clang. Sparks flew off the two weapons. The creature was small, but strong. He pushed hard against my blade, but I was able to hold my own. He smiled at me as he chanted again, my axe began to glow, and I could feel my blade begin to heat up. My axe caught fire the next instant, and then the dwarf smiled at me, but his smiled turned to a look of horror as my eyes burned with the flames of hellfire. The flames of Hades surrounded my body, and then they engulfed the dwarf as well. The creature's body burned, and then turned to coal ash that covered the roof of the train before blowing off into the wind. The creature's hammer hit the roof of the train. I reached forward to grab it, but when I touched it the hammer turned to dust in my hand.

I turned back towards the engine. The train was moving forward faster than it should. I ran forward along the train roof until I reached the engine. I jumped down into the control room, but I froze at the sight before me. The controls were smashed and useless. I ran to the back of the engine. I climbed onto the next car, and then I used my axe to break the lock that connected the engine to the rest of the train. The engine sped off toward a winding curve that was only a few hundred yards ahead of us. I watched in horror as the engine sped forward, and then as the train hit the curve the engine jumped off the tracks. The engine rolled into the desert and then exploded into a million pieces. Even with the engine removed from the train, we were still moving too fast. I had to hit the break, but with the engine removed the power for the train was now removed. I noticed the lights in the train dim, and only the battery operated emergency lights were on.

I willed myself into the air as I moved to float in front of the remainder of the train. I looked into the desert around us to see some low lying vegetation. I found some desert plants that looked strong. My eyes glowed with the power of Demeter. I stretched out to the living plants around me. The roots and vines of the desert moved forward weaving their way around the last car of the train. I willed all my strength and energy move to the plants. They grew faster and ensnared themselves around the last train car. The train began to slow down. I focused the remainder of my strength into the air in front of the train. I made the air become thicker causing increased friction on the train. The train slowed until after a few minutes we came to a stop only a few yards from where the engine had derailed. I floated to the ground, and then I collapsed onto the desert floor.

I awoke an hour later; someone was holding me in their lap. I looked up to see a familiar dark haired girl with dark eyes. I looked up at the silver tiara on her head, and then I jumped up in surprise.

"Zoe," I said in surprise. The hunter stared at me, but her gaze changed from concern to annoyance.

"Jackson, its about time thee woke up. The others are in our camp." Zoe said. I looked around, and the train was nowhere to be seen.

"What about the train?" I asked. Zoe glared at me.

"Thou almost let the mortals see thee use your powers. Very dangerous, thank goodness that the mist covered thee. The train is about a mile away. We brought thee and thy friends here for protection. I may not like males, but my lady asked me to look after thee and the others. I will carry out my orders. We must go now." Zoe said. I looked at her still a little confused, but that look she gave me earlier made me wonder, if she really hated all males.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the fight on the train. More to come.**_


	10. Plans, Old and New

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 10: Plans; Old and New

_The Black Fortress - Mount Othrys_

**Athena's POV**

I sat on my knees as the weight of the sky pressed down upon my arms and back. I was in a position now where I could hold the sky while still looking at my surroundings. The Black Fortress was nearly whole again as the final sections of wall and roof began to appear out of the mist. I heard someone walking my way; I looked up to see Hecate standing in front me. I could feel her gaze and her evil smirk made me want to bash her head in. I guess I was channeling my inner Ares because I just wanted to beat her to a pulp.

"Athena, where did you and Poseidon hide the Ophiotaurus?" Hecate asked simply. I could barely look up at her, but I noticed that she really didn't look that interested.

"How do you know we hid it?" I asked. Hecate began to laugh darkly.

"Believe me, we know everything." She said. It was my turn to laugh. She looked at me with an angry glare.

"It took you all long enough to find out about Percy." I said. She cleared her throat harshly; she knew that I was right.

"Well, that was one instance, but that is of little concern now. We find it surprising that you and Poseidon would work together to discover our previous plan." Hecate said.

"Poseidon and I have an understanding. We've put aside our rivalry for the greater good." I said. Hecate laughed at my statement.

"The greater good; you Olympians believe that you are so much better than the rest of us, well, our master will see to it that all of you are put in your rightful place." Hecate said. Her voice became harsher as she spoke.

"What have we ever done to you?" I asked curiously.

"You have never given us minor gods the respect we are do, instead you order us around like slaves. It is time that we took our rightful place. The master will see to that." Hecate said.

"Kronos, could care less about the minor gods or your children. He wants his revenge against Zeus and his siblings. Once he has that he will treat you and your fellow gods as badly as anyone else. The world suffered greatly when the titans were in charge before, don't you read history?" I asked.

"Our master has promised us, and I have no reason to doubt his pledge." Hecate said.

"Then I pity you and the others." I said. Her eyes flashed with intense rage.

"I don't need pity from the likes of you. It will be a privilege to sacrifice your daughter and the son of Hermes for the return of the master. Now where is the Ophiotaurus?" Hecate yelled.

"We discovered your plan as Poseidon and I worked together. The Ophiotaurus is alive and well on Olympus. You and your fellow traitors will not be able to get your hands on it." I said. Hecate laughed at my statement.

"We don't want it anymore. I just wanted to know if you really discovered our previous plan." Hecate said, as she began to laugh. "Our plans have changed; we no longer need the Ophiotaurus or a demigod host for our master. We have a greater plan to destroy you and your family." I looked at her with a smug grin. I was about to speak when she cut me off. "No, your little champion will lose. Our plan ensures that the master will return in a form more powerful than your little brother. Believe me, when he returns Olympus itself will be shaken to its foundation." Hecate walked away leaving me to think about her boast. This new plan; I had to know what it was.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Nevada desert_

**Percy's POV**

I followed Zoe and the other hunters until we reached their camp. It was just getting dark as we reached their campsite. Nico, Bianca, Thalia and Grover were sitting around a camp fire. Bianca and Thalia rushed me when we arrived. I think they tried to hug the life out of me. They finally broke away from the hug as I gasped for air. I saw the amused and smug faces of the hunters as my friends released me. I sat down between Thalia and Grover. I proceeded to tell my friends what happened on the train. I saw Zoe eyeing me closely as I relayed the story.

"Good work big brother; you saved all those people." Thalia said proudly.

"I know, but they wouldn't have been in danger if I wasn't there to begin with." I said.

"Come on Perce, you weren't the only demigod on that train." Grover said.

"True, but Norse monsters only attack me, not any other demigod." I said. Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"That's one we never figured out." Grover added.

"Figure what out?" Thalia asked.

"We never figured out the origins of these Norse creatures. Athena was trying to find their source." I said.

"Do you think that had anything to do with Athena's capture?" Bianca asked.

"She was captured going after Annabeth." I said. Bianca gave me a skeptical look.

"Why was Annabeth taken?" Bianca asked.

"Isn't it obvious, they wanted Percy to come after them?" Thalia asked. Bianca remained skeptical.

"You don't believe that, do you?" I asked.

"No, if they wanted to get to you, then they would have gone after any of your friends, say Grover for example. He's not on Olympus, he would have been easier to capture." Bianca said. I looked at her, and I knew she was right.

"You're right B; they were after Athena, but why?" I asked.

"Maybe, she discovered the source of the Norse monsters." Grover said.

"She did stop one of their plans." I said.

"What plan?" Thalia asked. I forgot that no one else knew.

"Athena and Poseidon discovered that the enemy was after a creature called the Ophiotaurus." I said. I heard Zoe gasp from the fire that the hunters sat around. "If you know something hunter, you can join us." I saw Zoe look at me harshly, but she still stood up and walked over to me. She sat down between Bianca and Nico.

"I know this creature. It was created from the void of Chaos along with Gaia and Ouranos." Zoe said.

"Athena and Poseidon worked together for once. They discovered the plan, and then they captured the creature. It is currently safe on Olympus; Zeus, Athena and Poseidon are the only ones who know where it is." I said.

"Maybe they want Athena to tell them the location." Grover said.

"Even if she did, the creature is housed in a location that can only be access by the three gods together." I said.

"The enemy doesn't know that though." Thalia said.

"True, but I think it's something else." I said.

"I agree with Percy." Bianca said. Zoe cleared her throat; we all turned toward her.

"What if they lured her into a trap by abducting her daughter and this was not to reveal knowledge, but instead to prevent her from revealing their plan? Since she uncovered the first scheme, they were concerned about her repeating her success." Zoe said. We all looked at her in stunned silence, was that the reason.

"Whatever the reason; we must be prepared to face whatever dangers the enemy throws at us. That includes the possibility of more Norse creatures. Zoe, have the hunters faced such creatures before?" I asked. I could see by the intent look in her eyes as she considered my question.

"Yes, but that was many centuries ago. The Norse gods were powerful beings, but in the end their violence and hostility lost them many followers over the years. They were soon defeated by the many enemies they created; such was their demise during the battles of Ragnarok." Zoe said. I nodded in understanding. "I think that we all must travel together to the west, at least until we leave this gods forsaken desert." Zoe said as she stood up to join her fellow hunters. I watched as they walked into their tent for the night. I looked around the camp site and saw three silver wolves guarding the three main entry points into the camp. The creatures seemed to glow in the moonlight. I guess we're safe for the night at least.

"Perce, I'm going to sleep." Grover said. Grover stood up, and then walked into his tent.

"I'm going to sleep too. Goodnight Perce, Bianca, Thals." Nico said, as he walked after Grover. Thalia waved goodbye to Nico, which made Bianca and I smile at her. Thalia looked at the two of us, and then she rolled her eyes.

"What?" She asked. Bianca and I both laughed at her face.

"I'm happy that you like my little brother Thals." Bianca said.

"I agree, I think the two of you are cute together." I said.

"We're not together." Thalia denied sharply. Bianca and I rolled our eyes at her denial. Thalia sighed and then she shifted uncomfortably on her log. She stood up, and then she pulled the baseball cap from her back pocket. It was Annabeth's Yankees cap.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked curiously.

"I thought we might need it, plus it goes with this." Thalia said as she pulled out Annabeth's celestial bronze knife. I looked at the two objects, and then I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I guess my two friends could see my discomfort.

"Perce, are you ok?" Bianca asked as they both gave me concerned looks.

"I'm not ok, what if she's gone? What if they k-killed h-her, once they got what they wanted?" I said. Bianca and Thalia both looked at me harshly.

"Don't talk like that kelp head. Annabeth is alive, and we're going to free her. You got that?" Thalia said angrily. I looked at my little sister, and then I felt better. I pushed away the feeling of despair and sadness. I wiped a stray tear from my eye.

"You're right." I said.

"Of course she's right. We're going to free her and Lady Athena. Don't you ever doubt that?" Bianca said as Thalia gave her a thankful smile.

"I'm sorry, I guess I let my feelings get the better of me. I feel responsible for what happened." I said. Thalia looked at me, and now I could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. This is the last time I'm going to tell you that. The next time Bianca and I are going to kick your butt." She said with a wry smile. Bianca gave me an amused glare in return. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't want that to happen." I said as I smiled at the two girls that I loved like sisters.

"Now we're going to sleep. You better get some sleep yourself." Thalia said sternly. Bianca nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, don't make us have to throw you into your tent." Bianca said with a sly smile. They both walked into their tent, and then zipped the entrance shut. I sat in front of the fire, and then suddenly the flames leapt another few feet into the air. When I looked back down I was staring into the face of Hestia.

"Aunt Hestia, it's so good to see you." I said happily.

"It is good to see you as well, my child." Hestia said.

"Do you need my help?" I asked.

"No, I came here to help you my child." Hestia said.

"It is clear now that the enemy knows of your quest. They wills stop at nothing to delay you." Hestia said.

"Delay, you mean stop, right?" I asked.

"No, they know they can't kill you Perseus. They want to delay you to allow their secret plan to succeed." Hestia said.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Your brother receives visions like his oracle. He does not know what the plan is; only that it is very dangerous. You all must hurry to reach the end of your quest. We cannot tell where they are holding Athena and Annabeth. We know they are being held in the same place, and that this location will serve as the terminus of the titan's secret plan. Heed the warnings of the prophecy; that is all we can tell you at the moment. Good luck my boy." Hestia said.

"Thank you Aunt Hestia. I will do my best." I said as the fire blazed once more until the flames receded and the goddess of the hearth was no longer visible. I walked to my tent; I knew I wouldn't get much sleep tonight. One question was on my mind. What is the titan's secret plan?

_**AN: Not a lot of action this chapter, but the next chapter's title should be familiar. Next chapter: Junkyard of the gods!**_


	11. The Junkyard of the Gods

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 11: The Junkyard of the Gods

_Somewhere in the Nevada desert_

**Percy's POV**

I awoke early the next morning. None of my friends were awake yet. I had a strange dream last night about a dark haired man with a beard. His body rippled with muscle, like a body builder. He was talking with a young dark haired girl; she looked awfully familiar. They were talking about golden apples, and the girl gave the man a bronze hair pin. As soon as he touched it the pin turned into a beautiful sword, a sword that I would know anywhere, Riptide. I still couldn't get over how familiar that girl was I swear that I knew her.

"Thou are up early young demigod." Zoe said walking into camp from behind one of the tents. I looked at her closely, and then I realized that she was the girl from my dream. I had an idea on how to confirm that.

"I need to sharpen my sword." I said, as I took out my pen, and then uncapped it, the three foot celestial bronze sword extended into my hand. Zoe's eyes grew wide in recognition.

"Where did you get that sword?" She asked harshly.

"It was a gift from Poseidon." I said. Her eyes narrowed when I said that.

"Where did he get it from?" She asked.

"I believe Chiron gave it to him." I said. Zoe must have realized something as she cleared her throat, and then sat down across the fire from me.

"You know of this sword?" I asked curiously. Zoe looked down at her feet for moment, and then she sighed.

"I created it. I gave it to a hero as a gift many years ago." Zoe said sadly.

"Herakles," I said, as I realized the hero's identity of my dream. Zoe looked at me closely.

"I helped him achieve his goal; Hera's golden apples, but he never acknowledged my help. Instead, he left me to fend for myself. My father and sisters threw me out. I remained immortal, but I was no longer wanted by my family. Lady Artemis discovered me, and gave me a new purpose in life. I became her first lieutenant of the hunt, and I will remain so for all eternity." Zoe said proudly.

"So you cannot die in battle like other hunters?" I asked.

"No, my father is the titan Atlas and my mother Pleione is a sea goddess. I'm immortal, no one can remove that." Zoe said. I nodded in understanding. I looked at the sword in my hand.

"Not all heroes are like Herakles. Some of us never wanted to fight or to be a hero. I was created to be a hero and more." I said sadly. Zoe looked at me closely; I could sense concern and something else that I could not read.

"Thou are a strange one to read, Perseus Jackson." Zoe declared. I spun Riptide in my left hand before I twirled the ring on my right hand causing my battle axe to appear. Zoe looked at the weapon in amazement. "An unusual weapon; it is rather unheard of for a hero to carry a sword and an axe." I began to use the steel blade of the axe to sharpen my celestial bronze sword.

"The axe is a gift from my Uncle Hades." I said. Zoe looked at me curiously.

"First a gift from Poseidon and now a gift from the lord of the dead, are there anymore gifts I should know about?" Zoe asked. I laid down my sword and axe, and then I pushed the gem on my wrist band. The adamantine shield extended into my left hand. Zoe looked at it closely; the Pegasus engraved in the shield glowed in the early morning light.

"A beautiful shield," Zoe commented.

"A gift from Zeus, my father." I said. Zoe nodded in understanding.

"You have gifts from the big three; unusual for a single demigod to say the least." Zoe said impressed.

"Well, I was never a usual demigod." I said. Zoe laughed at that comment.

"I would say not since you possess the powers of the eldest Olympians." Zoe said.

"Does that worry you?" I asked.

"Me worry about a boy?" Zoe asked. I looked at her skeptically.

"My sister, your mistress worried about my existence. She called me an abomination when she first found out who I was. She said I should be destroyed, that was before Athena threatened to destroy anyone who dared try to hurt me." I said. I could see Zoe's eyes grow big at that revelation.

"Athena, would fight her siblings for you?" Zoe asked in disbelief.

"Don't forget, she helped raise me, plus I'm her sibling too." I said. Zoe nodded her head as she gave me an amused smirk.

"You are most definitely an unusual hero." Zoe stated again. I glared at her in amusement too.

"That's certainly better way to put it than freak, I guess." I said. Zoe looked at me curiously, and if I didn't know better I would have thought she was concerned.

"I hope she's not bothering you too much Perce." A voice said. I turned to see Thalia glaring at Zoe. I wasn't sure of the reason for such animosity, but I knew that I would have to ask my little sister about it.

"Don't worry Thals we were just talking about weapons." I said.

"Good, I don't want her to give you a hard time big brother." Thalia said. I gave her a thankful smile. I heard Zoe mutter something under her breath as she stepped into her tent. Thalia sat down next to me.

"Sleep well sis?" I asked.

"Not bad, at least I didn't have any strange dreams." Thalia said. I nodded in understanding.

"I can definitely relate to that." I said. I gave Thalia a curious look.

"What?" She asked.

"Why do you hate Zoe so much?" I asked.

"That obvious, huh?" Thalia asked. I nodded in agreement. "When I was on the run with Annabeth and Luke we had a little confrontation with the hunters. Let's just say that they wanted me to join, but I couldn't leave Luke and Annabeth. Zoe didn't like that very much; she told me that Luke would betray me. I guess she was right, but I would never tell her that."

"I understand, but you may want to try to put that animosity aside, at least for the good of our quest. The hunters may not be official participants in the quest, but they are a part of the prophecy, nonetheless." I said.

"I understand I'll try to be nicer." Thalia said.

"Thank you, lightning bug." I said affectionately.

"Stop calling me that kelp head." Thalia said with an amused smirk. I had to laugh at the funny face she made. Nico, Grover and Bianca joined us a few minutes later. After devouring our breakfast, and then helping to pack up our camp, we were off.

"Where are we headed?" I asked. Zoe looked at me cautiously.

"We're headed west like the prophecy suggests. There is another train station in Reno, but its several hours away by foot." Zoe said.

"Don't we have to cross the Colorado River too?" I asked. Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Sure, but the Hoover dam is along the way, we'll cross there." Zoe answered. I nodded in understanding. We walked for a few hours stopping along the way for shade and to rehydrate. We entered a steep rock walled canyon; for some reason I had a bad feeling about this place. We turned a corner of the canyon, and then the canyon walls opened up into a large clearing. That wasn't the surprising part; the surprise was the contents in the clearing. Stacked haphazardly all over the clearing was junk, a lot of junk. There were broken statues, discarded cars and planes, boats with holes in their hulls, a ton of celestial bronze items from weapons to sculptures. Zoe looked at the area in complete shock.

"Zoe, what is it?" The hunter named Phoebe asked.

"This is the junkyard of the gods. Hephaestus protects this place." Zoe said. Cool my big brother made some pretty terrific stuff.

"This place is so cool." I said, as I looked around at all the junk in this place. Some of it looked brand new. Zoe frowned at my enthusiasm.

"Leave it to a boy to like junk. This place is protected; do not touch anything." Zoe said as she glared at all of us.

"Come on, my brother wouldn't hurt me." I stated. Zoe laughed at my statement.

"No he wouldn't, but he doesn't have direct control of the things in this place." Zoe said. I looked at her, and then I understood.

"Automatons," I said. Zoe nodded in agreement. I could feel Grover, Thalia and Bianca tense at the name of the celestial bronze creatures that my brother used for defense and protection. Unfortunately, they didn't always work as planned. We walked carefully through the junkyard until I saw a strange sight in front of us. A large metal boot stuck up in the air a good two to three stories in height.

"That's a big boot." Grover said. We all rolled our eyes at the obvious statement.

"Thanks G-man, we would never have guessed on our own." I said sarcastically. Grover bleated loudly at my statement. We walked around the giant boot and the massive pile of junk that surrounded it. It took us a little while, but we stopped on the edge of the junkyard next to a high voltage power line tower that ran along the edge of the junkyard. An old pickup truck sat under the tower.

"Do you think that thing would run?" Thalia asked. I walked over to the old truck with Zoe at my side. I popped open the hood to look at the engine. The engine was pretty old, but it looked like all the pieces were there.

"Do you think this thing is part of the junkyard?" I asked. Zoe shook her head.

"I will try to ignite this vehicles engine." Zoe said as she sat behind the wheel. Ignite, I guess she means start. Zoe started the engine and it turned over easily. It made a few sparks and backfires, but the engine sounded good enough.

"We've got a ride; everybody onboard." I yelled at the others. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and then the massive pile of debris that we had passed began to move. The junk cascaded down as something moved and shifted under the debris. As the debris and junk fell to the side a giant bronze head emerged from the junk pile. The creature stood and nearly blocked out the sun. This was the biggest automaton I had ever heard of.

"Talos," Zoe yelled. "Everyone inside now." The others ran to the truck and jumped on, but I stayed put. I knew that I had to stop this thing or it would chase us down. "What are thee doing? Thou are mad."

"Zoe, get everyone out of here. I have to stop this thing." I yelled back. She shook her head in disgust as she turned the truck around, and then she drove off at full speed. Talos walked forward quicker than I thought possible. I focused on the sky as I flew into the air after the giant metal monster. I could feel the dark clouds and the electricity in the air as I chased after Talos. Remarkably, his long strides were keeping him ahead of me. He was closing on the old beat up truck. I could see Phoebe and the two other hunters firing arrow after arrow at the metal behemoth. I had to move faster. I stretched my senses out to the sky I pleaded with the winds to carry me faster, but they were already going as fast as they could in the dry hot air of the desert.

Suddenly, I felt something; electricity flowed through the air. The dry air of the desert flowed with electricity as the storm clouds moved overhead. It was still too dry to rain, but heat lightning shot from cloud to cloud causing the afternoon sky to light up. I felt more and more electricity flow into me, the power was overwhelming. I felt my body start to lose shape. I became part of the lightning, and then it happened. A flash of light erupted before my eyes and then I suddenly appeared in the path of Talos. I moved forward with the speed of thought as I felt my body strike the giant. A massive explosion erupted from the creature's chest as I hit him. The giant metal monster stopped and then stumbled backwards. I hit the ground lightly, and then the light erupted again, except this time I could see my arms and legs. I was myself again.

I focused on my powers as my body erupted into flames. I flew into the sky and toward Talos. The creature charged forward, but I flew toward him as I felt the immense heat radiate from my body. I willed the winds to create a vortex around the creature. I created a confined inferno around the metal monster. The air began to heat up until I couldn't see through the fire anymore. The heat was intense, greater than the surface of the sun itself. I felt my strength ebb as my vortex subsided. I landed on the ground exhausted. I looked towards Talos, but all that was left was a smoldering heap of molten celestial bronze. I closed my eyes as I passed out into unconsciousness.

_

* * *

Oslo, Norway – Norwegian Historical Museum_

**Ethan's POV**

Chris and I were in Olso, Norway looking for the Eye of Odin. It was a beautiful multi-faceted diamond that was rumored to be the actual eye of Odin, the one he gave away in order to drink from Mimir's well or the Well of Wisdom. It was rumored that many centuries ago an ancient well was discovered and that many believed that this was Mimir's Well. A diamond was found that was the size of a large eye and the Norwegians called this rounded diamond the Eye of Odin. The name stuck and somehow later on the diamond was donated to the history museum.

"Do we just break in and take it, that's it?" Chris asked. I laughed at how easy he made it sound.

"This place has dozens of well armed guards, plus a pretty good security system." I said.

"You worry about the guards; I'll handle the security system." Chris said confidently.

"Sounds good, we'll wait until dark." I said. We walked into an abandoned warehouse that was only a few blocks from the museum.

"How are you going to take care of the guards?" Chris asked curiously. I gave him a fiendish smile.

"My ladies please introduce yourselves to my friend here." I said. Out from the shadows four beautiful, but pale women with dark hair approached Chris and me. They bowed before us. Their eyes were blood red and they glowed in the dim light of the warehouse.

"My sisters and I are at your command, my lord." One of the women said. Even in the low light of the room you could easily make out the two prominent fangs that protruded from her blood red mouth.

"Empousa," Chris whispered. The four Empousa smiled at his shocked expression.

_**AN: To let everyone know, no one has guessed the titan's secret, which by the way is their plan for resurrecting Kronos. If you need a hint here are some questions that may or may not help. Why do they need the Eye of Odin? How does this relate to the Norse monsters? Who is the Sly One, big hint, it's not Kronos? Hecate said that they do not need a demigod host, but does that mean a host isn't needed at all? How does sacrificing Annabeth and Luke relate to this plan? All good questions don't you think? Also, in this story Zoe will be an immortal and not just because she is a hunter. Remember her parents are both immortals, I never liked R.R.'s explanation for her not being an immortal. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	12. Statues and Diamonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 12: Statues and Diamonds

_Somewhere in the Nevada desert_

**Thalia's POV**

Zoe drove the old beat up truck as Bianca and I sat beside her. The other three hunters, Nico and Grover sat in the back. Zoe finally got the truck's engine to turn over, and then she sped away as the giant automaton Talos chased after us.

"You left Percy, what in the name of Zeus is wrong with you?" I yelled angrily. Zoe looked at me, and I paused at the angry glare she gave me.

"He told me to get all of thee to safety." Zoe spat.

"We can't leave him back there to face that thing." I screamed. Zoe sighed as she put the gas pedal to the floor.

"Thalia, he is a hero, and I will not argue with the Champion of Olympus." Zoe said. I looked at her as a wave of confusion came over me.

"You're taking an order from a boy?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Lady Artemis told me not to argue with Perseus; she said that his orders were to be followed in cases of emergency." Zoe answered calmly. I was shocked, Artemis said that. "Yes, Artemis does care for her little brother, and she does respect his judgement in battle." I just shook my head in disbelief. Bianca put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly. Bianca and I turned around as we heard arrows being shot behind us. We turned to look at the rear windshield. The three hunters were firing arrow after arrow at the giant. Talos was closing on us quickly. I turned back to Zoe with a look of concern on my face.

"We need to go faster." I urged.

"This contraption is going as fast as it can." Zoe yelled. I turned back around to continue watching the metal behemoth close on us. Suddenly, a bright light sailed in front of the giant. Whatever this creature was I couldn't tell by looking at it. It looked like a being made of lightning itself. I never heard of anything including my father that could turn into living lightning. The creature rushed forward at unheard of speed striking Talos in the chest with a massive explosion. The shockwave from the explosion hit the back of the truck knocking the hunters off their feet. The light from the explosion caused spots to form in my vision.

The spots finally faded as I looked at the glowing creature that now stood on the ground in front of Talos. Talos rose back to his feet. The lightning creature glowed, and then transformed before our eyes into Percy. I looked at my older brother in awe. His body suddenly transformed into orange flames and the winds lifted him into the air. He flew toward Talos without a second thought. Talos lunged forward, but was unable to land a blow to Percy. My brother began to fly in tight circles around the creature as the flames surrounding his body glowed with heat. Soon a vortex of wind and fire surrounded the metal giant.

I looked closely at the vortex; I could barely make out Percy spinning through the vortex as flames and heat emanated off his body. The vortex picked up speed until Talos's body lifted off the ground a few feet. The winds from the spinning cyclone were incredible. I could feel the heat, it was like a small sun was inside that tornado. Suddenly, the spinning cyclone subsided until all that was left of Talos was a molten pile of celestial bronze. Percy landed on the ground and immediately fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"We need to help him." I yelled as Zoe slammed on the brakes. Bianca and I ran out of the truck. I was about to engulf Percy in a hug, but Bianca stopped me. "What?" Bianca pointed to the steam rolling off of Percy's body. He was boiling hot, the skin that was visible through his clothes was red and swollen. I concentrated on the winds as I created a small cyclone around Percy's body. I could feel the temperature within the vortex subside. The winds calmed down as the cyclone disappeared. Bianca and I ran to Percy. We both hugged him tightly. His eyes were closed, and when he broke from the hug he fell forward unconscious. Bianca and I caught him before he hit the floor. Nico and Grover were at our side in an instant. The four of us carried Percy back to the truck. I sat in the back with Nico as Grover joined Bianca.

"Phoebe, give her some water for her brother." Zoe ordered. Phoebe nodded quickly as she grabbed a canteen of water, and then handed it to me. I opened the container, and then poured the contents on Percy. More steam rolled off his body, but the red and burned skin healed before our eyes.

Zoe, thank you." I said. Zoe gave me a hopeful smile. "What I don't understand is why Talos attacked? None of us took anything." I looked over at Nico; he was looking at his hands. Zoe must have seen the same thing because she grabbed the object from his hand.

"What's that?" Zoe yelled.

"It's nothing ..." Nico tried to say. I looked at the object it was a six inch long golden statue of a god, but it wasn't an ordinary god, it was Hades. Nico sighed in defeat; I could see shame and worry in his eyes. "It was so small, and I never though it would cause this. I just wanted a gift for my dad, that's all." I couldn't be angry with him, but I was disappointed. The look I gave him made a few tears come to his eyes. "Thalia, please don't hate me."

"You stupid boy, thou could have ..." Zoe began to say.

"Just stop it, the blame game won't help. He's sorry aren't you Nico?" I said as I cutoff Zoe's rant.

"I'm very sorry, I'll never disobey an order again, I promise." Nico said as he looked at Zoe. I could see the fear in his eyes. I glared at Zoe until she looked away from Nico. Suddenly, I felt something stir from beside me.

"Are we done blaming people because I'm tired?" Percy said as he sat up with his back propped up against the interior wall of the truck bed.

"Kelp head, you're ok." I said. Percy gave me his signature crooked smile.

"Of course, just tired." He said.

"Thou are full of surprises hero." Zoe stated with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I aim to please hunter." Percy said as he gave her an equally amused smirk.

"If you two are done flirting, we need to get out of here before gods knows what comes after us." I said. Percy and Zoe both blushed at my statement.

"I do not flirt with boys." Zoe said as she walked confidently back inside the truck. I looked at Percy with a mischievous smile.

"I do not flirt with boys." I said with a pretty good imitation of Zoe. That earned a laugh from Nico and Percy, and then several glares from the other hunters. Oh man, this is going to be a long quest.

* * *

_Oslo, Norway - Historical Museum_

**Ethan's POV**

After waiting several hours it was finally night time. Chris and I had already picked up the equipment we would need to take out the alarm system. The Empousa led by the one named Kelli had already left. The alarms would not register their presence, but they could not touch the eye. Hecate stated that it would kill any monster that touched it. A pretty powerful piece of jewelry if I do say so myself. Chris and I climbed down into the sewer system, and continued to make our way until we reached the underside of the museum. We found the basement wall of the museum, and then I looked towards Chris for his apart of the plan.

"Follow me," Chris said as he held an I-Pad in his hand; I looked at the screen, it showed the blueprints of the sewer system and the museum.

"How in Hades did you get that?" I questioned.

"How do you think?" He said rhetorically. That means he stole it.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He motioned for me to follow him. We continued on until we reached three power systems that fed into the basement of the museum. Chris looked closely at the plans on the screen. He pulled open his duffel bag, and then he pulled out wire cutters. He cut the lock on the red electrical box on the wall. He opened the door. He searched through the numerous sets of wires in the box. He pulled out four sets of wires, and then he cut all the sets one wire at a time. After ten minutes he put away his wire cutter. Chris pulled out a timer attached to a square of plastic explosive. He attached the device further down the wall, and then he leaned up against the wall. "What are we waiting for?"

"The call from Kelli and the ladies." He said with a special emphasis on the word ladies. My phone began to buzz in my pocket. I answered and I could hear the hiss from Kelli's voice. I listened as she confirmed that all the guards were, well let's just say they won't be bothering us, ever. I closed my phone as Chris looked at me expectantly. "We're good." I grabbed Chris's arm as I pulled him around the corner of the tunnel. He tapped a button on his watch and the tunnel shook with the explosion from the plastic explosives. After the dust and dirt cleared we walked around the corner to see a whole in the basement wall big enough for us to crawl through. We entered the basement of the museum. The room was filled with boxes and utility equipment. We walked upstairs to the third floor to find the Eye of Odin. I followed Chris as he looked at the screen of the I-Pad. After fifteen minutes of searching we found a display case in the middle of the room. The case was made of glass and in the center was a beautiful clear rounded diamond. Even with only the emergency lights of the museum on the diamond shined brightly as if it had its own internal light.

"Its beautiful." Chris said. I looked at my friend with a skeptical look.

"We're stealing it for Hecate, not for your collection of ill gotten gains." I quipped. Chris gave me an amused smile before he cut through the glass and removed the gem. I placed it in a velvet gab for protection.

"The master will appreciate our work here tonight." Chris said.

"You're right; soon our revenge against Olympus will be complete." I said anxiously. We walked back to the basement.

"I wonder what Kelli and her sisters did with the guards?" Chris asked. I looked at my friend and shook my head.

"I don't think we want to know." I said as we crawled back into the tunnel of the sewer system.

"There's something I don't understand." Chris said. I looked at him curiously.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Hecate has those stones, so she can use them to communicate with the 'sly one' or whatever. Can't she use them to free him?" Chris questioned.

"The Norn Stones enhance Hecate's powers, but they cannot open the door to the other dimension. Only the Eye of Odin can open such a door." I said. Chris nodded in understanding.

"Are the stone the reason she was able to summon those Norse monsters?" Chris asked, I knew he would ask that.

"Yes, she used the stones and the 'Sly Ones' assistance." I said.

"Do you know who this 'sly one' is?" He questioned.

"No, but he will be Kronos's host. I know he's not a demigod; he's something else." I said. Chris's eyes grew wide at that pronouncement.

"Like a god?" He asked.

"I don't know, but yeah it would make sense. Hecate boasts that the master's new form will be incredible, and that Jackson doesn't stand a chance." I relayed my memories of conversations with the goddess. Chris smiled at that.

"Good; let's get this thing back to Mount Othrys. I don't know about you, but I want my revenge and soon." Chris stated smugly.

"Sounds good to me." I said as we climbed out of the sewer. We had a long flight ahead of us.

_**AN: Several people guessed the identity of the 'Sly One', yes it is Loki, the Norse god of mischief, fire and magic.**_


	13. A Sea Dog and a Hellhound

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 13: A Sea Dog and a Hellhound

_Hoover Dam_

**Percy's POV**

We reached the Hoover Dam, the structure was enormous, and I knew Annabeth would be in complete awe of this place.

"Annabeth would go crazy over this place." I stated. Thalia and Nico laughed loudly. "What?"

"Annabeth wouldn't go crazy; we would be crazy considering the amount of information she'd spout off about this place." Thalia declared.

"Yeah, I can hear her now. The Hoover Dam was built in blank, and its so many feet tall, and it was built using so many tons of concrete." Nico said in a girly voice trying to imitate Annabeth. Thalia held onto his arm as she laughed; tears flowed down her cheeks. I looked at the two of them and rolled my eyes.

"Children behave. It's not nice to make fun of kidnapped friends." I stated sternly. Nico and Thalia both lowered their heads in guilt. "Gods, don't worry we'll get her back." They both looked up at me with hopeful stares.

We parked the truck on the other side of the dam. Everyone complained about being hungry to so we went inside to get something to eat. Grover saw a menu that had tacos and enchiladas on it, he hopped around in anticipation.

"Enchiladas, tacos … enchiladas, tacos… enchiladas, tacos," Grover chanted over and over again. Nico and Thalia finally had enough as they tied a gag around his mouth. Grover gave them both the death glare, which earned laughs from the hunters and Bianca. Grover then began to mumble behind the gag loudly. I could tell by Zoe's expression that he was getting on her last nerve. She walked over to him menacingly. She took the gag out of his mouth.

"Will you shut up, if we take you to the dam snack bar?" Zoe asked. Thalia and Nico began to laugh again.

"Yeah, I want to see the dam gift shop." Nico said.

"I have to go to the dam bathroom." Thalia added. I guess it was my turn to be a smart ass.

"Yeah, I need to use the dam phone." I yelled.

"Damn, this is a big dam. I didn't know that dams were this damn big." Bianca said emphasizing the words dam and damn as she spoke. After that we were all laughing hysterically, except for the four hunters. They just stalked off toward the snack bar trying to ignore our laughter. We all finally calmed down as we raced after them. We all purchased our food; Grover of course bought a huge stack of enchiladas and tacos. We sat down at our table and began to eat. A large flat screen television was on the wall nearby. We all watched it in silence. A news report came on about strong waves hitting the western coast of California; surfers were having a great time. A big smile came across my face at the thought of hanging ten in the Pacific Ocean.

"Hey, kelp head stop day dreaming about surfing the big pipe or whatever you beach bums call it." Thalia stated sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her stupid comment.

"Shut thy mouths." Zoe said sternly. Thalia and I both stopped talking as we glared at the hunter. Zoe ignored us. "I know him." Zoe pointed to the screen at a homeless man that sat at the end of the pier near the reporter.

"You know a homeless guy?" Thalia asked.

"He's not a guy and he's definitely not homeless. That's Nereus, the old man of the sea." Zoe declared. We all looked at the screen wide eyed. "He stinks terribly, but thy prophecy spoke of such an old man. If thou can catch him, he will show thee the way to Athena and Annabeth." I looked at the screen again.

"We need to leave now." I ordered. Everyone stopped eating as they looked at me. "We need to get to him before he leaves. That's the pier in Santa Monica, California. We need to get there in a hurry. Nico, Bianca and I can shadow travel there while the rest of you catch up." We all stood, and then we walked outside. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the canyon below and onto the top of the dam, it sounded like a combination of a wolf's howl and a lion's roar. We all turned around to see the largest and ugliest dog we had ever seen. It was slightly larger than Fenrir the wolf, but it was terrible looking. It looked like a cross between a pit bull and the Nemean lion. It was the size of a garbage truck, but smelled a lot worse. The creature had one large head, but the strange thing was its eyes, it had four large blood red eyes that pulsed with dark energy. The creature's massive chest was even more horrible as it was drenched in blood, like it had torn thousands of people to shreds and then bathed in their blood. The monster's jagged teeth protruded from its massive jaws. The mouth itself dripped with a combination of drool, venom and blood. I had seen Fenrir and Cerberus before, but this dog or whatever it was made those two look like a puppy and a kitten.

"Garm," Zoe said. I looked at her, and then I remembered my lessons with Sophus. This creature was the equivalent of Cerberus; it guarded the entrance to Hellheim or the Norse realm of the dead. This creature died in a fight with the Norse god of war Tyr, in the end both this creature and Tyr died from their wounds. Oh great, another monster that killed a god, I thought. Zoe and the hunters began to fire arrow after arrow at the monster, as the tourists began to run away. The mist was covering the battle thank goodness. I heard some people yelling about terrorists, so I knew we would have some law enforcement company here soon. I looked at Nico, Grover, Thalia and Bianca.

"Bianca and Nico, take Grover and Thalia; shadow travel to that pier and capture Nereus. Hold him until we get there, ok?" I asked. They both looked at me wide eyed.

"We're not leaving you." Thalia yelled. The other three nodded in agreement.

"The hunters and I can handle this monster, please go get Nereus." I pleaded. Thalia and the others just looked at me sadly before nodding in agreement.

"Don't get yourself killed kelp head." Thalia said, as Bianca, Nico and her gave me a hug. I did a fist bump with Grover.

"G-man take care of my family here." I ordered. Grover gave me a confident smile.

"You got it Perce." He said, as Nico grabbed his shoulder, and then they disappeared into a shadow. Bianca and Thalia both gave me a slight nod as their eyes showed concern. Bianca held onto Thalia as they disappeared into the nearest shadow. I turned back to the battle to see most of the tourists gone, all except for a rather tall red head. Her red hair looked like fire from the hearth and she wore ripped jeans and a shirt with streaks of paint on it. She had light green eyes that looked like Peridot gems. She looked older than me, probably around seventeen. She was on her cell phone and was completely oblivious to the monster headed her way. I looked at Zoe, and I could tell that she understood the problem.

"Go save the damsel, hero. We'll cover thee." Zoe said as I ran towards the girl. I could feel the arrows zipping by me as I ran. The arrows just bounced off the thick hide of the creature. This thing was impervious to celestial bronze just like the other Norse monsters. Before I could reach the girl she turned and her eyes grew big at the sight of the monster. The giant dog growled at her. The girl held her phone like a baseball, and then she threw it at the monster striking it in one of its eyes. I just looked at her in shock. Garm stopped running and just blinked its other eyes at the girl before starting to snarl.

"Nice doggy, I'm sorry about the eye." The girl said with mock sincerity. At first I didn't register what she said, but then I realized that she could see through the mist. I reached the girl just in time before the monster could get there. He lunged towards both of us, but I willed the winds forward. They hit the monster head on knocking the creature into the snack bar thirty feet away. Garm crashed through the window, and then he landed on several tables crushing them to the ground. "How did you do that?" I looked at the girl curiously.

"Do what?" I asked trying to fake ignorance.

"You just pointed at that big dog and then the air pushed it away from us." She said. I looked at her in shock, she could definitely see through the mist.

"Don't worry about that now. You need to get out of here miss?" I stated. The girl gave me an irritated smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Rachel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She announced. I gave her a surprised stare; she was a real feisty one.

"Percy Jackson," I said. She stuck out her hand to me, but I ignored it as Garm jumped out of the destroyed snack bar. He landed only a few feet from us. Several arrows hit their mark on the side of its head, but they did little damage.

"Wh-what is th-that?" Rachel stammered.

"A monster; you need to get out of here. My friends and I will stop him." I said as I pointed to the four hunters. Rachel looked at them as they fired their arrows at the beast.

"How can you stop that thing?" She asked curiously.

"Don't worry; I've fought worse monsters before." I declared, but I wasn't totally sure about that. Rachel looked at me in confusion, and then she did the one thing I never expected, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck," She said as she ran away to safety. I was stunned for a moment, but I came to my senses when Garm roared in anger. I turned the ring on my right hand; the battle axe appeared in my there an instant later. I threw the weapon at the beast as it tried to lunge toward the hunters. The mortal steel blade sliced across the creature's chest mixing its black blood with the red blood of the creature's victims. Garm roared in agony from the deep gash in its chest. Suddenly, the creature jumped into a shadow and disappeared. I ran to Zoe and the other hunters.

"Is it gone?" Zoe questioned.

"No, it can shadow travel like a hellhound." I stated. We were at this monster's mercy; it could attack from any direction. There were plenty of shadows around the dam.

_

* * *

Santa Monica, CA – The Beach_

**Thalia's POV**

We reappeared near the beach in Santa Monica. I fell to my knees in nausea as the dizziness of the shadow travel hit me. Nico was at my side trying to comfort me.

"Thals, are you ok?" He asked. I coughed a few more times as the food I had eaten early came up. Once my head stopped spinning I stood up as Nico steadied me. "Woah, it's ok I got you." My cheeks turned red as Nico held me tight.

"I'm better now, thanks." I said. I looked over and Grover was in a similar position with Bianca trying to help him up. After a few minutes Grover and I both recovered. "We need to get to the pier." I looked down the beach and I could see the wooden pier in the distance. The four of us ran towards it. By the time we reached it there were only a few people there. We walked to the end of the pier. We looked around until a horrible smell filled our nostrils. It smelled like a combination of rotten fish and stagnant water. We looked around until we saw a figure sitting against one of the wooden posts on the pier. His clothes were torn and he looked like he hadn't bathed in months, maybe years. His grey hair was matted and he had a long ratty beard. He appeared to be asleep, but I knew better. I could tell that his eyes were just barely open enough to see us. I walked over to Bianca.

"That's him." I whispered into her ear. She nodded in agreement. "How are we going to catch him?" I looked at Bianca as a sly smile crossed her lips.

"I have an idea." Bianca whispered in my ear. I sure hope this works.

_**AN: Rachel is in this, but she is almost three years older than Percy. Hey, this is an AU remember. Still it doesn't mean that she can't kiss him on the cheek still. I know I left you all with two cliffhangers, remember, more to come.**_


	14. The Cocoon of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 14: The Cocoon of Death

_Hoover Dam_

**Percy's POV**

"No, it can shadow travel like a hellhound." I stated.

We were at this monster's mercy; it could attack from any direction. There were plenty of shadows around the dam; the beast could launch attacks with very little lead time.

"Hunters move away from the shadows; form a circle." Zoe ordered as she joined the other hunters in a circle.

The four of them stood together away from the shadows, weapons at the ready. I walked to the nearest shadow. Zoe gave me a concerned look, but I knew what I was doing. I concentrated on the shadows around me. I felt power flow through me and more importantly I felt everything in the shadows. I felt bugs, mice, and Garm. Hellfire engulfed my body as I jumped into the closest shadow. The beast lunged at me, but I sent a pulse of flame towards the monster. The creature jumped out of the way, but I knew the flames wouldn't hurt this beast. I turned and ran through the shadows. I could feel Garm following close behind. I turned on my heels as the monster jumped over my head; I willed a doorway to open in the shadows nearest me. Garm jumped through the shadow doorway and disappeared. I jumped in behind him. I appeared in the real world in mid-air. I watched as Garm fell towards the waiting river below. He had no shadows to jump into. I willed the winds to pick me up, but then I lowered myself to the river below.

Garm hit the river like a water melon hitting concrete. He made a loud thud as his body crashed into the waiting waters below. I hit the water a few seconds after the creature. I could feel the power of the water flow through me as I looked for the creature. The monster was flailing around in the water. Clearly, the river was an environment foreign to this creature. I swam towards the monster, and then I willed the water to form a cocoon around the creature. I saw the monster trying to breathe, but I kept filling the cocoon with water. The monster crashed again the walls of the water cocoon, but to no avail. I could feel the water molecules in the water of the cocoon, and then I began to make the water molecules move, faster and faster. The water in the cocoon began to swirl around causing incredible forces of friction. The water began to heat up as the molecules moved faster and faster. I could sense the water tearing into the flesh of the creature as it moved around the beast's body. The temperature of the water hit the boiling point. The creature's eyes grew wide as it realized its end was at hand. The monster's eyes boiled in its skull and it skin began to blister. The movement of the water only added to the tearing and shredding of its flesh. The creature was finally torn to shreds; boiled flesh, bone, muscle and sinew were all that was left. I released the contents of the cocoon into the river as the creature finally dissolved into the water itself.

I willed myself to the surface of the river; the current was strong, but I easily fought against it. I lunged into the air as the winds carried me back up toward the dam. I landed softly on the top of the dam near Zoe and the hunters.

"Thou had all the fun, again." Zoe said.

"Ok, next time we're attacked by a Norse monster, I'll let you and the hunters take care of it." I said incredulously. Zoe and the other hunters glared at me. I just shook my head, these girls are impossible, I thought.

"We need to join the others, but we need to get there fast." Zoe said. I looked at her as the other hunters watched us closely.

I looked over her shoulder towards a large plaza that sat on top of the dam. Two large bronze statues sat on either side of the entry way. The statues were giant angels with wings. They looked like Oscar statues with large wings extended over their heads. The statues glowed in the daylight, but this glow was definitely not natural. I ran to the statues, I heard Zoe and the other grumbling at me.

"Why are we here?" Zoe asked, clearly agitated at my sudden exuberance. I gave her a big smile as I knelt before the two angels. I prayed to my father for help.

Suddenly, the two angels began to move. The metal creaked at the movements of the two giant statues. The creatures looked towards me.

"Child of Zeus; your father has answered your prayer." The statue on the left said.

"You're just so dramatic Hank." The other statue said sarcastically.

"Shut up Chuck, it's been many years since our lord has seen fit to awaken us." Hank said. If a giant statue could roll its eyes, well I think Chuck just did.

"Child we are at your service, don't listen to my brother, he's just sensitive." Chuck said.

"I'm not sensitive; I just believe that we need to speak properly when summoned." Hank explained. Chuck just shook his head in contempt.

"Whatever, how can we help, my child?" Chuck asked.

"My friends here and I need a way to Santa Monica, California, can you fly us there?" I asked hopefully. A large smile crossed Chuck's metal mouth.

"Of course, it has been a long time since we have flown." Chuck said.

"It will be an honor to transport a child of the sky." Hank spoke.

"Yeah whatever, we'll do it, I might be able to speak with a few statues on the way back. I seem to remember a park in Los Angeles with these two lady statues; they were very talkative the last time we were there." Chuck said happily.

"Never mind my brother; we will be honored to take you." Hank said apologetically.

"It will get us away from those pesky tourists. They've worn the sheen off my toes. I can't stand their incessant rubbing of our feet." Chuck said.

"They believe it will bring them luck." Hank explained.

"Luck my metal ass, let's go." Chuck said anxiously. The hunters and I climbed onto the backs of the giant statues. The hunters had ropes that we tied around the statues. A good thing we had them because it was tough holding onto metal angels for dear life as we soared through the sky. They extended their wings into the air, and then we were off. Next stop the beach in Santa Monica.

_

* * *

Santa Monica, CA – The Beach_

**Thalia's POV**

"I have an idea." Bianca said before whispering the rest of her plan in my ear. I sure hope this works.

I watched as Bianca, Nico and Grover walked onto the pier that stretched out into the Pacific Ocean. They walked until they reached the end of the wooden platform. Several men were fishing on the end of the pier. I looked to the right side of the pier; sitting on the wooden platform with his legs stretched over the side was an old man with a ratty grey beard. The grey hair on his head was matted and dirty. I could tell by the disgusted looks on my friends faces that this guy had to reek, just great. Thanks Bianca for your lovely plan, I thought. I watched as they walked over and began the plan. Grover walked to one side of the pier and began to play his reed pipes. I watched as the old man kept his eyes trained on the satyr. I could tell by the look he was giving Grover that he knew what he was. Bianca and Nico began to argue. The old man looked at them; he was clearly irritated by their argument.

I willed the winds to carefully pick me up. I floated over the open water of the ocean. I prayed to my father that I wouldn't panic. I slowly and carefully made my way around the pier. The old man was completely unaware of my movements. I managed to float to the end of the pier. The fishermen were too focused on their fishing poles to even acknowledge my presence. I landed on the back of the pier. I could hear Nico and Bianca yelling at each other about which band was better Green Day or Linkin Park. I had to smile at that. Nereus watched the two intently. Every once in a while he would look at Grover. Grover was playing a strange song that I never heard before. Nereus finally stood up and walked over to Bianca and Nico.

"Will you two shut up? I have a headache." Nereus yelled. The two twins stopped arguing as they looked at the old man.

"We're sorry, but that was rude." Bianca said. I watched as Nereus's face turned as red as a tomato. I could see the veins pop out of his forehead.

"I'm rude; you two children are the most annoying brats I ever heard." Nereus yelled. As he spoke I quietly approached him, until I stood behind him. He reeked of dead fish and stagnant sea water.

Grover continued to play his reed pipes. I was now standing behind the old man and he had no clue.

"Will you stop with that horrible music?" Nereus yelled at Grover.

Grover stopped playing, and then he nodded toward me. I jumped forward grabbing Nereus in a bear hug from behind. I nearly threw up from his smell, but I held tight. Nico and Bianca motioned towards a shadow on the pier; three skeleton warriors appeared dressed in old world war two marine uniforms. They stepped forward and grabbed Nereus from my grasp. I stepped back and tried to catch my breath.

"What are you doing?" Nereus yelled in complete shock. The skeleton warriors held onto him tightly.

I stepped forward as I began to flash lightning between my outstretched hands. Nereus's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Daughter of Zeus, what can I do for you?" Nereus asked politely.

"Good, I have a question for you." I stated. Nereus eyed me warily.

"What is it?" Nereus said as he sighed in defeat.

"Where are Lady Athena and Annabeth Chase?" I asked. Nereus's eyes glowed.

"They are being held on Mount Othrys." Nereus said. "Now let me go."

"No, one last question," A voice said from behind us. We all turned to see Percy and the hunters.

"Only one question per capture," Nereus stated. Percy stepped close to the old man. Percy's eyes began to flash violently.

"I think you'll make an exception for me." Percy stated ominously. Nereus stared at my brother; I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Yes, I will help." Nereus said meekly.

"Good, where is the location of the current Mount Othrys?" Percy asked. I smacked myself on the forehead because I hadn't thought of that. Nereus nodded his head as he looked at Percy warily.

"The current Mount Othrys is forming on Mount Tamalpais in Marin County, California." Nereus said. Percy waved his hands and the skeleton warriors disappeared into the shadows. In a blink of an eye Percy grabbed Nereus by the shirt. Percy pulled him close.

"If this information is wrong, I will hunt you down, got it?" Percy said as his eyes flashed dangerously. Nereus nodded as his legs began to shake in fear. Percy let him go; Nereus disappeared into a sea mist and blew away.

"Thou have an interesting way with persuasion." Zoe stated. Percy began to laugh as his eyes changed back to their usual sea green.

I heard the sound of wings beating loudly in the air. We all looked up toward the sky and I froze in place. Hovering in the air above us were two giant metal angels.

"Hank and Chuck, can you do me one last favor?" Percy asked, as we all looked on in wonder.

"Yes child?" The statue known as Hank said.

"How would you both like to go to San Francisco?" Percy asked.

"Sure; the automatons in San Fran really know how to party." Chuck said, as Hank groaned in disgust.

_**AN: I wonder where they're going in San Francisco?**_


	15. Fathers & Daughters, Sisters and Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 15: Fathers & Daughters, Sisters & Brothers

_San Francisco, California_

**Percy's POV**

I thanked Chuck and Hank as they dropped us off in a park located within an upscale San Francisco neighborhood.

"Kelp head, why are we here?" Thalia asked, as she looked around curiously.

"Annabeth's dad lives in this neighborhood." I said. Thalia grabbed my shoulder tightly.

"Why are we going to see him?" Thalia said disgustedly. I gave my sister a pained glare.

"Annabeth lived with them for a year; she's on much better terms with them. She would have lived with them this year, if not for the safety concerns." I answered. So much for being safe on Olympus, I thought.

"Why are we here?" Zoe asked, as she continued Thalia's line of questioning.

"Ok, you both don't have to gang up on me. It is too dangerous to fly to the mountain. The enemy would see us from miles away, but if we approach on the ground, we'll have a better chance of surprising them." I said. Thalia and Zoe both looked at me curiously. "What?" I looked at them both with an annoyed glare.

"Just looking, I wanted to see if your eyes changed color to grey." Thalia said, as Zoe gave me a mischievous smirk. I rolled my eyes at the two of them, since when did they ever work together? Of course, they would start to do that when they're giving me a hard time.

"Let's go before you two start braiding each other's hair." I quipped. They both gave me the death glare as I chuckled to myself.

I walked ahead of them as I searched through the neighborhood for the right address. I stopped in front of a three story Victorian home; it was painted a teal green with a turret in the front. It was a beautiful house, and I imagined that Annabeth loved it. It kind of reminded me of the big house at camp. I walked up to the door of the house with Thalia, Zoe, and Grover behind me. Bianca and Nico stood a few feet behind us with the other hunters looking around for trouble. I knocked on the door hoping that her family was home. I heard some kids yelling from behind the door, suddenly it opened revealing two sandy blonde haired boys that were around nine or ten years old. When they saw all of us their eyes grew big.

"Who are you all?" The boy on the left asked worriedly.

"My name is Percy Jackson; we're friends of Annabeth." I said. When I said my name the two boys eyes grew even bigger. The boys turned around quickly and ran away from the door.

"Mom, Dad come quick it's that Jackson kid." The two boys yelled. I looked at Thalia; she wore an amused grin on her face. I heard more noise, and then the door opened again. Standing in front of us was a man in his late thirties with blonde hair with a tinge of grey on the sides. He had warm brown eyes that were clearly visible through his wire framed glasses. He had sandy blonde hair like the boys, but it was a little lighter like Annabeth's. He looked at me closely and then he stared at Zoe and Thalia beside me.

"Are you really Percy Jackson?" He asked curiously.

"Yes sir, we need your help." I stated calmly. He looked at me worriedly.

"Annabeth is in trouble, isn't she?" He asked. I could tell that he must have sensed it with our presence here.

"Yes, can we come in?" I asked. Suddenly a loud howl came from behind us. I turned around to see a giant hellhound from the fields of punishment. The hunters were standing at the ready with their bows drawn. The creature didn't make a move towards them. I turned and looked at it. The creature's red eyes glowed as I stared into them, and then it turned and disappeared into the shadows. Everyone looked at me curiously, except for Bianca and Nico; they knew what was going on. "We need to talk; my uncle just informed me that the situation is graver than before."

"Perseus, what's wrong?" Zoe asked. I looked at her sadly.

"It appears that Artemis was captured; many hunters were killed." I said, as Zoe's eyes grew wide with alarm. Mr. Chase let us into his house. The hunters stayed in the living room; they all wore faces of pain, anger and despair. Zoe, Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Grover and I sat at the kitchen table. Annabeth's brothers Bobby and Matthew were ordered to their room by their dad. They didn't look happy about that. Mrs. Chase wasn't home; she was at the store shopping.

"Where is Annabeth?" Mr. Chase asked me worriedly. I relayed the entire story of her capture and our trip here. When I finished Mr. Chase just looked at me in shock.

"You really did those things?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Yes sir, it would be pretty hard to make that up." I said, as Thalia laughed from beside me.

"Athena and my daughter are prisoners. You have to let me help you." Mr. Chase demanded. I looked at the father of my best friend, his eyes were wide and he looked really concerned for his daughter. I couldn't believe that Annabeth thought this man didn't love her.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're just a mortal. Where we're going, a mortal wouldn't stand a chance." I stated. I tried to relay the severity of the situation, but I knew he wouldn't care.

"Then what can I do?" He asked me desperately.

"We need to borrow your van. Our best chance of getting there is from the ground." I stated. He nodded in understanding.

"Yes, you're right about that, of course you can borrow the van." Mr. Chase conceded.

"Mr. Chase, thank you. I promise that we'll get Annabeth out of there." I said confidently as I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Percy, please call me Frederick; I'm glad that Annabeth has such a good friend as you." Frederick said. He looked at Thalia closely.

"Thalia, thank you," Frederick stated. Thalia looked at him curiously.

"Why are you thanking me?" Thalia questioned. Mr. Chase looked at her closely. I could tell that he was recalling a painful memory by the look on his face.

"Annabeth told me what you and Luke did for her when she was little. I owe you much for saving my little girl. My wife and I feel so ashamed for what happened. We had two little babies at the time, and then the monsters attacked. We were scared, it wasn't right to blame Annabeth. We both know that now. We will try our best to make it up to her. We love her; she's a part of this family and always will be." Frederick said. Thalia gave him a warm smile as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you told me. Annabeth is lucky to have you." Thalia said. Thalia walked into the living room followed by the others. I stayed in the kitchen for a moment.

"Frederick, if for some unforeseen reason I don't make it out of there, please make sure that Annabeth gets this." I said, as I handed him a letter. Frederick looked at it closely.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Just some things that I needed to tell Annabeth. Their personal so please don't look at it until after she opens it." I said.

"Percy, you're the champion of Olympus, you have a destiny to fulfill. Nothing is going to happen to you." Frederick said confidently.

"You're probably right, but I would never forgive myself, if something happened and I didn't get to tell her certain things." I stated. Frederick's eyes grew wide and a big smile crossed his face.

"I understand my boy, but just make sure that you come back as well." He said. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew what I meant.

"Yes sir, and thank you for the help." I said thankfully. Frederick shook my hand before I left to join the others.

Zoe sat in the driver's seat while I sat in the passenger seat beside her. The van was big enough for all of us. Bianca, Nico, Thalia and Grover sat in the back seat while the three other hunters sat in the middle.

"Zoe, take us to the base of Mount Tam, and then we're going to look for the Hunter's camp." I said.

"How many of my poor sisters are left?" Zoe asked sadly. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"The hellhound didn't tell me, but the losses were severe." I answered. I could tell that Zoe was sad, but the determined look on her face showed me that she was ready for revenge.

"Zoe, I promise we'll get Artemis back." I declared. Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Thou are a good brother." Zoe stated.

"Thank you," I said.

After driving several hours we reached the base of Mount Tam. I could sense the presence of many monsters in the forests around the mountain. Zoe pulled off road and parked in the forest. My friends and I covered the van in branches to disguise its location. Once we finished I looked at the results of our labor.

"We did a pretty good job." I said, as I admired our work.

"I can sense my fellow hunter's camp." Zoe stated.

My friends and I followed Zoe and the other hunters until we finally reached a clearing that was protected on three sides. In the middle of the clearing was a makeshift camp with a handful of weather beaten tents. When we entered the camp five hunters jumped out of hiding places with their bows at the ready. We all raised our hands in surrender, except Zoe and the three other hunters. The five hunters in the camp threw down their weapons as they ran to Zoe in the others. I finally looked closely at the five hunters. They were all very young between the ages of ten and twelve years old. They all had tears in their eyes as they recounted the events that lead up to Artemis's capture.

"Zoe, we need to prepare, if we're going to rescue my sisters and Annabeth we'll need to be armed and prepared." I said. Zoe turned away from the five young hunters. Phoebe stepped forward with an annoyed look on her face. She looked a lot like Clarisse at that moment.

"How dare you interrupt?" Pheobe asked harshly. I stepped away from the angry hunter. I could take her out of course, but I knew she was hurting from the losses of her sisters.

"I mean no disrespect, but we must act now before the element of surprise is gone." I urged. Phoebe seemed to be taken aback by my calm and reasoned approach. She sighed, and then she walked over to Zoe. Zoe looked at me closely.

"Perseus, we shall prepare ourselves. Make sure thy friends are ready for the fight." Zoe said. I nodded toward her as I walked to my friends.

"Is everyone ready for this?" I asked hopefully. I watched as Thalia looked at Grover, Nico and Bianca. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"We're ready kelp head." Thalia said. I gave my little sister an amused grin as I motioned for them to follow. We walked back to Zoe and the hunters.

"How do thou wish to proceed, Perseus?" Zoe asked. The other hunters looked at her curiously. They were unfamiliar with Zoe their lieutenant asking for a plan from a boy. I looked at her thoughtfully.

"I think we need to split up; the hunters go around the flank of the enemy, while we go straight up the middle." I said. Zoe gave me a mischievous smile while my friends wore surprised and worried faces.

"Percy, you can't be serious, we can't go headlong into a fight against that many monsters." Thalia said. I wore an amused look on my face.

"You're right, but I can." I said, as my eyes flashed multiple colors, as the powers of the gods flashed through my body. The hunters and my friends stepped back from me. "You all will follow me and provide cover for my back as I attack. Zoe, do you have extra bows and arrows for my friends?"

Zoe walked into a nearby tent and came out with a handful of bows and quivers filled with celestial bronze arrows. She handed one to each of my friends, except Grover. I knew he would use his reed pipes to help out.

"I can sense the monsters in the forest in that direction about a mile or so away. I will attack them with my friends providing cover for me. Zoe, you and the hunters will work your way around their left flank, and then attack. We should be able to knock out the monsters quickly before heading up the mountain." I said as I pointed in the direction where the monsters waited for us. Everyone nodded in agreement as we left the camp.

* * *

_The Black Fortress - Mount Othrys_

**Athena's POV**

The weight of the sky was starting to weaken my stamina. I kew that in just a few days I would be too weak to even recognize my surroundings. I concentrated on the present happenings as two young demigods walked into the room. I watched as they made their way to Hecate. She was preparing for her ceremony, but her dark eyes brightened when she saw the two teenage boys.

"Ethan and Chris, I see that you found my prize." Hecate said happily. Chris and Ethan bowed to the minor goddess.

"Yes, my lady, it was an easy triumph." Ethan said, as he handed a large diamond of some type to the goddess. Hecate took the object carefully. She held it up to the dim light of the room and at that moment I knew this diamond was the Eye of Odin.

Suddenly, a loud noise erupted from the other side of the room as one of the large wooden doors was thrust open revealing Hyperion, Atlas and Nyx. They walked in followed by two large Cyclops. The Cyclops were holding someone in chains. It was a young woman about fifteen years old. She wore a silver outfit and her skin glowed like the moon. I froze at that observation.

"Artemis," I said softly. My sister must have heard me, she looked up and her eyes grew wide when she saw me under the sky.

"Athena," She yelled. Her face was bruised and streaks of dried golden ichor streaked her forehead and cheek. The enemy titans and gods turned toward me when they heard my name.

"Yes, there's Athena. Athena, don't worry it doesn't appear that we'll need your daughter for our plan after all. I believe the goddess of the hunt will do just fine." Hyperion said, as he began to laugh ominously.

_**AN: Uh oh, I guess Artemis is in trouble as well. More to come, so stay tuned. Sorry for the delay it took me a while to get around that stupid error message. Many thanks to Sarahunterofartemis for the assist.**_


	16. Battle on Mount Tam

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 16: Battle on Mount Tam

_The base of Mount Tam_

**Percy's POV**

I watched as the hunters silently walked away from us toward the left flank of the monsters. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings. This was a technique that I learned from Sophus in Atlantis. I opened my mind up to the environment around me. I could feel my connection to the rocks, the trees, and the air. I concentrated on the air as I allowed myself to feel the area several hundred yards in front of us. I could feel the large group of monsters. They were fighting amongst themselves or lying on the ground lazily. I could sense Cyclops, Laestrygonians, Draconae, Empousae and of course, my old friend the Minotaur. I opened my eyes to see my friends standing around me.

"What's going on?" Grover asked worriedly.

"Exploring," I said. Everyone raised an eyebrow as they eyed me curiously. "Are you're bows ready?"

I watched as Thalia looked around at Nico and Bianca. "We're ready," Thalia said. Grover took out his reed pipes and nodded in agreement. I walked toward the location of the monsters as my friends followed close behind me. After several minutes we reached the edge of the forest. The slope of the mountain was clearly in view now. Near where the slope of the mountain reached the edge of the forest was a clearing. It wasn't very big, but large enough for the group of monsters that occupied it. I looked back at my friends, their eyes were huge. They looked afraid, so I knew I had to reassure them.

"Wow, that's a pretty large number of monsters, almost as big as that time on the Princess Andromeda, huh Grover?" I asked, as I emphasized Grover's name. His eyes widened and his brow furrowed, until he realized what I was doing.

"At least there are no hellhounds." Grover stated, as he nodded in agreement. I had to smile at that.

"Hellhounds are easy; at least we don't have to fight the Chimera or the Hydra." I said. The others just looked at us like we were both crazy.

"What?" Grover and I said at the same time.

"Are you two serious, how are we going to kill that many monsters?" Thalia said, as Nico and Bianca nodded in agreement.

"You really can't kill them you know?" Grover said. Thalia gave him the death glare.

"Don't worry bug, we can take them." I said confidently. Thalia looked at my confident expression, and then she sighed in defeat.

"What's the plan kelp head?" She asked. I gave her my crooked smile.

"I run forward and dispatch as many as possible, while you three protect my back from attack with the bows. Grover use the reed pipes to grow vines to slow them down. Everyone got that?" I said. They all nodded in acknowledgement. "The hunters will join in when they're ready."

I uncapped Riptide holding it in my left hand. I moved the ring on my right hand between my fingers until my double bladed axe appeared in my hand. I didn't even bother with my shield. I began to spin the axe in my right hand using the leather strap attached to the handle; it made that distinctive noise that I knew all too well. I hoped that the monsters would concentrate on this noise and not on the movements of my friends and the hunters.

_Avoid using your powers until your closer to the fortress. _A voice said in my head. It was the same voice that I heard when Kronos was inside my mind. It was the voice that helped me.

"Who are you?" I asked. I closed my eyes and concentrated my mind.

_I'm a friend._ The voice said again.

"I hope that's right." I stated.

I walked forward until I could hear the roar of monsters close by, and then I could feel the ground shake and the air move in front of me. Monsters stormed toward me at full speed. I didn't have time to think all I could do was move. I parried, ducked, slashed and blocked monsters of all types. I beheaded two Empousa at once with Riptide, as I threw my axe. The Celestial bronze blade cut into the skull of a Cyclops sending the creature to Tartarus. The axe returned to my hand a moment later, as I slashed through two Draeconae. The minotaur charged toward me with his own axe in hand. I dove under his strike as I slashed Riptide into his left leg cutting his foot off at the ankle. Old bully fell forward onto his knees. He turned to strike at me, but instead of falling back I charged forward, I slipped under his strike as I drove Riptide into the monster's chest turning him to dust. I felt movement behind me and then it stopped abruptly, I took a quick glance behind me to see three celestial bronze arrows sticking out of the head of a Laestrygonian. I looked behind the dissolving monster to see my friends with their bows at the ready. I turned and re-entered the battle.

I heard several screams of battle; I looked to my left to see the hunters enter the battle with their bows and spears at the ready. Zoe and her fellow hunters fought like an army possessed as they took on the monsters. I turned to see the Hydra moving towards them. I had to use some of my power, but I concentrated on only a small portion as my left hand and Riptide burst into flames. I ran forward cutting the head off one of the Hydra's necks while burning the stump with Riptide. It took me a little while, but eventually the Hydra stood with six necks with no heads. I ran forward and thrust Riptide into the monster's heart sending the creature back to the pit. I turned around to re-enter the battle, but then I realized that only a few monsters were left, only two actually. Two Empousa ran towards the mountain.

"We can't let them warn their masters." Zoe yelled. I began to spin my axe at full speed. I let loose the weapon, and I watched as the axe flew straight and true until it cut the head off one of the Empousa, and then embedded itself into the back of the other. The monsters dissolved into dust. A moment later my axe returned to my hand. I recapped Riptide and returned my axe to its ring form. My friends rushed out of the woods to join me and the hunters.

"That was awesome Perce." Nico said. I slapped my friend on the back as I looked at my other friends.

"You all did very well." I said. Zoe walked over to join us.

"Perseus is right." Zoe said.

_You did well my boy, the garden awaits you._ The voice said in my head again.

"What garden?" I said, louder than I meant to. Zoe and my friends looked at me curiously.

"Kelp head, are you ok?" Thalia asked.

"Sure, I'm fine." I said, but I don't believe that she bought the lie. I wasn't fine, who was this voice in my head. What garden was he talking about? "Let's go we need to hurry up the mountain, so we reach the base of Mount Othrys and the black fortress before dark."

My friends and I, along with Zoe and the eight remaining hunters walked up the path that led to the top of Mount Tam. We approached a narrow canyon, and then we continued through the canyon until the canyon walls opened into a large clearing. The clearing was filled with flowers and giant redwoods that stretched up into the heavens. The path led us forward through the flower gardens and groves of trees. As we walked forward we stopped as three young women stepped in front of us. They were dressed in white Greek chitons or tunics. They all had dark hair and they had caramel colored skin, like Zoe's. I froze at the resemblance, and then I knew this garden.

"Hesperides," I said, as Zoe tensed beside me. Zoe was about to step forward, until I put my arm in front of her. She gave me a dirty look, but I ignored it. "I don't believe you should talk to them.

"Hesperides, my name is Perseus Jackson, son of Zeus and Hera." I said.

The taller sister in the middle looked at me curiously. "You smell of the sea." She said. My eyes shifted color to electric blue; the sisters immediately stepped back in fear.

"I'm also known as the Champion of Olympus." I said. Their eyes were as big as half dollars now.

"The garden is off-limits to everyone." The same sister stated.

"We only need to pass through the garden; we know that Mount Othrys has risen. We are here to confront the titans and rescue our friends and family from them. My mother would give me her permission to pass." I stated. The three sisters looked at me warily.

"You may not pass." She stated. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"We can do this the nice way or the hard way." I said. The three sister's eyes began to glow and then a giant tree much bigger than the others appeared in the middle of the garden. It was at least twice as tall as the biggest giant redwood, and it held dozens of golden apples. The fruit of the gods, then a loud roar reverberated throughout the garden, and then one of the largest monsters I had ever seen stepped from behind the giant tree. The creature's skin was a dull green and it had four legs that were thick and bulky like an elephant's. Each foot had two long grey claws that curved at the end. The creature's body was thick like a Rhino's, but the interesting part was the neck and head, or in this case heads. The creature had so many necks and heads it would have been hard to count them, but I knew there had to be a hundred of them, this creature was Ladon, the guardian of the garden. "I guess it's the hard way then."

I turned to my friends and Zoe. "I'll distract this thing; I want all of you to go through the garden." I ordered. Zoe and the hunters didn't like my tone, but I didn't care.

"Thou do not lead us." Zoe said.

"Go save my sisters, now." I yelled. My eyes began to flash quickly. Zoe stepped back as my body was engulfed in flames.

"We will go, but we will talk about this later." Zoe stated threateningly. I looked at her, but she could tell that I didn't care about her stupid threat. She sighed visibly. "Be careful Perseus, the creature's teeth and claws hold venom" I gave her a small smile as she ran off with her fellow hunters.

Thalia walked up to me, but she stayed back as my body remained covered in flames.

"You're going to get yourself killed, you know that, right?" Thalia asked worriedly.

"I know what I'm doing sis, please take the others and join Zoe and the hunters. They'll need your help." I said. Thalia looked at me closely. "Please save Annabeth."

Thalia nodded in understanding. "We'll rescue her, I promise." Thalia said. I nodded in acceptance.

"Now get out of here lightning bug." I said. Thalia gave me her annoyed smile.

"Good luck, kelp head," Thalia said, as she and the others ran to catch up with Zoe and the hunters. I turned back toward Ladon, the creature looked at me with fire in its many eyes. I concentrated on my power, and remembered Zoe's warning about the creature's poison.

"Hey ugly, are you ready to dance." I said, as I uncapped Riptide and ran into battle.

_

* * *

The Black Fortress – Mount Othrys_

**Athena's POV**

I watched as the two giants moved my younger sister into the center of a circle. The circle was drawn on the ground with a silver powder that I had never seen before. Once inside the circle, the giants let go of Artemis who rushed forward to strike at Atlas, but she was thrown back into the circle with a blast of light from Hyperion.

"Nemesis, teach this fool the consequences of challenging us." Hyperion ordered.

"Yes my lord," Nemesis said. The two giants grabbed Artemis off the ground and held her with her back to the goddess of vengeance. Suddenly, a long black whip appeared in Nemesis's hands.

"L-leave h-her a-lone." I stammered, as tears streamed down my face.

"Don't worry Athena; her suffering will be over soon." Hecate said ominously.

As Nemesis held her whip in her hand the razor sharp end of the whip caught fire. I closed my eyes as I heard the whip fly through the air. Artemis screamed in agony as the weapon ripped and burned the skin along her back. Tears flowed from my eyes as I kept them closed unable to see the weapon strike my sister, but the sound of her screams were enough to tear my heart in two.

_**AN: I know a cliff hanger, stay tuned more to come.**_


	17. Garden of Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

_**AN: I got a comment about Percy calling Zeus his father, even though he has reconciled with Poseidon. Poseidon and Percy are now friends, but Percy really doesn't consider him his dad. Zeus on the other hand raised Percy with the four goddesses. Percy feels that Zeus is the closest person that he has to a father, just as he considers Hera as the closest thing to a mother. Zeus and Hera adopted Percy, so Zeus is his father now.**_

Chapter 17: Garden of Pain

_The Garden of the Hesperides - Mount Tam_

**Percy's POV**

Ladon moved toward my friends and the hunters at amazing speed for a creature it's size. I ran as fast as I could towards it, I threw Riptide, the blade tore into the creature's hide. Ladon turned away from my friends and faced me. I could feel all two hundred eyes as they looked at me with hatred and hunger. Ah great, I'm going to be a snack for all one hundred mouths. I twisted the ring on my right hand, my battle axe extended into my hand ready for battle just as three massive heads lunged towards me. I swung the axe cutting one head off while I dove out of the way of the other two. I was happy that this creature's head didn't grow back when you cut it off.

Ladon moved toward me at a speed that I thought impossible for a creature of its size.

Don't kill Ladon my boy. A voice said in my head, but it wasn't the same voice as before. However, the voice was very familiar.

"Mom," I said.

Yes, it is Hera, you cannot destroy Ladon, only delay him from intercepting your friends, then you must slip passed him. There is a narrow passage on the other side of garden, if you reach it, you will be able to avoid Ladon completely.

"I won't kill him mom, thank you for helping." I said.

Good luck my child, I love you.

"I love you too." I said, as I dove out of the way of two more of Ladon's heads. My body caught flames again as I created a line of fire between my friends and Ladon. That should keep him from going after them. Two giant heads charged toward me, but I slipped out of the way as they slammed into the ground where I had stood a moment ago.

I saw an opening, I ran forward toward Ladon's body, more specifically between his legs. I ran at full speed toward the giant monster. Two more heads barely missed me as I dodged their assault. I ran between the creature's four large trunk like legs, suddenly the back leg of the creature moved unbelievably fast hitting me in the side sending me flying toward the line of fire that I created to separate my friends from the monster. I sat up still disoriented from the strike. I felt the ground rumble as Ladon ran towards me. I stood up immediately. Riptide was back in my pocket now. I couldn't run fast as my side hurt and my head was spinning. I threw my axe at the monster. The celestial bronze blade flew towards the creature imbedding itself in the tough flesh between the two claws of the creature's right front foot. Ladon tripped and fell forward striking the ground with a shudder that shook the entire garden.

I walked slowly through the line of fire that I created, until I reached the safety of the other side. I walked further until I reached the passage that my mom told me about. I sat down on a rock as my head was still spinning. My side ached and I could feel the blood oozing out of the wound. I touched the wound and immediately winced in pain. It wasn't a bite thank good ness, but I felt something sharp sticking out of it. I pulled the object out of my wound. I looked at it closely, and then a sudden realization struck me. It was the end of a claw. I could see the green poison on the tip, this poison seemed and felt awfully familiar, and then I realized, this was the same poison that Luke used on me when I was twelve years old. My head continued to spin until I fell off the rock as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I was pissed at Percy for risking his life, but I knew he was right in what he was doing. Me and the others caught up with Zoe and the hunters after Percy created the fire barrier between us and Ladon.

"Thou shouldn't worry about thy brother, he'll do fine, he always does, correct?" Zoe asked. I knew she was trying to reassure me and for once I was grateful for her words.

"Yes, he always wins, thanks." I said. Zoe looked at me with a surprised expression on her face.

"For what?" She asked.

"For trying to reassure me. I wouldn't be alive today without Percy, he's the best brother you could ask for. We may not be siblings by blood, but I love him just the same." I confessed. Zoe gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you back when we met, the first time." Zoe apologized. I just stared at her in shock, but I eventually got over it.

"I guess you were right, Luke did betray us." I said sadly.

"I never would have expected that he would betray everyone. I only assumed that he would betray your heart." Zoe stated.

"He's done both now; he broke my heart and he betrayed the gods." I said.

We walked up the narrow passage for several minutes until we reached the top of the pass. We were now closer to the top of the mountain; we could easily see it from our position, but what we saw sent a chill down my spine. At the top of the mountain was a large fortress, a castle really. The castle was made of a dark black stone that seemed to absorb all light. Lightning and storm clouds circled in the sky above the fortress. The fortress was huge, it seemed to fill up the entire top of the mountain. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it looked like the sky itself rested on top of it.

"The black fortress of Mount Othrys, it is as foreboding as I remember." Zoe stated.

"You've been here before?" I asked.

"Yes, this is where my father received his punishment." Zoe answered.

"His punishment?" I asked. Zoe looked at me and then sighed.

"Atlas is my father." Zoe said.

"This is where he holds the sky?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes, but I fear that he may no longer hold his punishment." Zoe said, as if she could sense that something was wrong.

"How do we get in?" I asked. I watched as Zoe analyzed the dark fortress in front of us. Her eyes lit up in thought.

"Over there," She said, as she pointed towards a portion of the lower wall of the fortress. I looked towards the direction that she pointed to see a dark opening, it was clearly an opening because I could see the air moving out of it. The air had to be several degrees warmer than the outside air.

"An air vent." I said. Zoe nodded in agreement. Zoe walked towards the vent. The hunters, my friends and I followed her closely, until we were standing in front of the air vent. Zoe grabbed the sides of the grate that covered the vent and pulled. I could see by the strained look on her face that she pulled as hard as she could. I grabbed a hold of the grate and helped her pull, but it was stuck.

"It won't budge." I said, as Zoe and I let go of the grate.

"I've got an idea, Nico, I'll need your help." Bianca said. A large smile crossed Nico's face and I couldn't help, but smile as well.

"Good idea, sis." I said. We all stepped away from the grate as Nico and Bianca stepped forward. They both closed their eyes as six skeleton warriors erupted from the ground. Three of the warriors broke themselves into multiple pieces as the other three warriors pushed their bones through the grate of the vent. Once all the bones were through the grate, the skeleton warriors reformed. I just stared at Nico and Bianca in awe as the three skeletons on the other side of the grate began to push. The three warriors on our side of the grate began to pull until the grate finally broke free from the vent opening. Nico and Bianca both looked at me and Zoe with proud looks on their faces.

"Don't get cocky, dead kids." I said.

"Thou did well." Zoe said, Nico and Bianca both gave her surprised looks. "I wanted all of you to follow me and the hunters, understand?"

I looked at Nico, Bianca and Grover, they all nodded in agreement. "Yes, lieutenant," I said. We followed Zoe and the hunters through the dark tunnel until we reached the end. At this point the tunnel split into two other tunnels

"Which way do we go?" I asked. Zoe looked down both tunnels and I could tell that she had no clue.

"I have no idea; we're going to have to split up and search each tunnel." Zoe said.

"We can't split up, we can't afford to divide our forces. We have no idea how powerful the enemy is here." I said.

"Thou have a better suggestion?" Zoe asked impatiently. Grover stepped forward nervously.

"I do," Grover said awkwardly.

"Ok, what is it goat boy?" I said anxiously.

"I think we should go down the right tunnel." Grover stated.

"Why is that satyr?" Zoe asked curiously.

"I smell monsters down the left tunnel, many monsters. The right tunnel, I smell two demigods and that's all." Grover said.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"We don't know that for sure." Zoe added.

"The longer we stand here and debate, the better chance that we'll get caught." Grover stated. Zoe and I looked at him sternly, Grover just raised his hands in surrender.

I sighed, and then I looked at Zoe. "He's right, the right tunnel is less guarded, we have a better chance of getting in there undetected." I said.

"You're right of course." Zoe conceded. Phoebe stepped forward with her hands clenched into fists.

"We can't go after some demigod and leave our lady." Phoebe said angrily. Zoe stepped forward and stood in front of Phoebe. Their faces were only inches apart.

"I'm thy lieutenant, thou will stand down child of Ares, do thou hear me?" Zoe said angrily. Phoebe stepped back as the aura of power around Zoe intensified.

"Yes, lieutenant," Phoebe said reluctantly. Zoe walked forward followed by her hunters. My friends and I followed close behind them. We walked down the dark tunnel until it opened into a wide square room. Two doors were located opposite each other. Grover ran passed us. He looked at the left door and I could see his nostrils flare. He ran to the opposite door and sniffed again. His eyes lit up in surprise and worry. I ran up to him anxiously.

"It's her and someone else." Grover said, he said the last part with trepidation in his voice.

"Who?" I asked worriedly. Grover pulled me to the side, away from everyone else.

"Luke," He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened in shock. I think Zoe could sense my surprise.

"What' wrong daughter of Zeus?" Zoe asked.

I pointed to the door next to us. "Annabeth is in there, but so is Luke." I said. Zoe's eyes grew wide, and then her face contorted into anger.

"That traitor, he will pay." Zoe stated. I stood in front of her, I was confused, but I wondered why Luke was in a cell with Annabeth.

"Why is he in a prison cell?" I asked.

"Maybe it is a trick, he is a son of Hermes." Zoe said. Grover stepped between us, as I was starting to get angry, I wasn't sure why?

"Stop it, we need to get them out of there, its no time to fight each other." Grover yelled, I never heard him so mad. Zoe and I looked at him in surprise.

"How do we open this door, the lock is too tough?" Nico yelled as he tried to cut the lock with his sword. I walked over to him.

"Everyone step back." I said. Everyone backed away from the door. I looked at the lock on the door, it was made of celestial bronze. There was only one way to break it and I knew what that was. I arched lightning between my hands, just like Percy taught me. I intensified the pulse until I let it fly toward the lock. The heat from the electricity was tremendous. The celestial bronze lock melted under the heat and power, until all was left was a puddle of molten metal on the floor in front of the cell door. Grover stepped forward and the two of us pushed the door open. The dim light from where we stood seeped into the dark cell. At first, I thought the room was empty, but then I saw movement against the far wall. "Annabeth,"

The movement along the far wall increased, and then I heard a faint voice say, "Thalia,"

Grover walked up to the door with me, and then he said, "Annabeth, its Grover and Thalia, we're here to rescue you." The movement increased until someone crawled along the floor toward us. In the dim light I saw blonde hair and I knew it was Annabeth. Grover and I rushed forward and helped her out of the cell. Nico and Bianca joined us as we looked at our friend.

Annabeth's hair was sweaty and matted. Her skin was dirty and scratched. Dried blood surrounded several wounds and I noticed some grey hairs on her head that were never there before. As we were helping Annabeth, someone moved in the cell. We turned to see a tall blonde man, he looked to be around nineteen years old. I wasn't sure who he was at first, but then I saw Grover's eyes widen in surprise.

"Luke," He said. Nico and Bianca pulled out their weapons. Zoe and the hunters came forward with their bows drawn.

"Traitor," Zoe yelled as she stormed forward. She grabbed Luke around the collar and pulled him to his feet. "I should kill you now."

"Stop it," Annabeth yelled, barely able to speak, but somehow she managed to. Zoe stopped and looked back toward her.

"Why should I?" Zoe asked incredulously.

"He has returned to us, they made him hold the sky and I joined him. They gave him a chance to leave me, but he wouldn't." Annabeth said softly. "I trust him,"

Zoe lowered Luke to his feet, Nico and Bianca grabbed him and lowered him to the ground. "I will be watching thee." Zoe said, as she glared at Luke.

"They have my mother; we have to free her." Annabeth said, as she tried to stand up, but she fell back to the ground wincing in pain.

"They have Artemis too." I said, Annabeth's eye grew wide.

"That's why they didn't come for us." Luke said, I looked over at him he was as dirty as Annabeth and just as scratched up. He had the same grey hairs and he looked exhausted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They were going to sacrifice us for something." Annabeth answered. I could tell by her expression that she didn't know what for.

"Luke, any idea what for?" I asked. Luke looked at me and I could tell that he was still surprised by how little I had changed because of my time in the tree.

"It had to do with bringing Kronos back. I was going to be forced to be his host, but then Hecate came up with a different plan. I have no idea what it is." Luke said.

"Well, we're going to find out, I have two sisters to rescue." I said anxiously.

"We're coming with you." Annabeth said.

"You're not coming, you can't even walk, and neither can Luke." I said skeptically.

"We can't leave them here." Grover stated. I sighed, I knew he was right.

"We're not helping that traitor." Phoebe yelled.

"I agree with her." Zoe said.

"We'll help him." Nico and Bianca said. As they helped Luke to his feet. Grover and I walked over to Annabeth and helped her up.

Annabeth looked around sadly. "Is Percy still in Atlantis?" Annabeth asked sadly. Grover and I looked at her sadly. "What's wrong?"

"Percy was with us, he distracted Ladon to allow us to get here." I said.

"You left him to fight that monster alone?" Annabeth asked angrily.

"Annie, we didn't have a choice, he wouldn't let us help him. You know how he is, always the hero." I answered defensively. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't worry, its Percy, he'll be fine, he always is." Annabeth sighed and nodded her head.

"I guess you're right, I guess its good to know that he cared enough to come after us." Annabeth said.

I turned around and looked at her sternly. "He might be a stupid boy sometimes Annie, but Percy always helps his friends, always." I said, she made me mad. She had no clue about Percy's feelings, but I knew better.

"Are you two done, let's go find the two goddesses." Grover said. We helped Annabeth out of the dungeon as we continued down the tunnel. Luke told us that this tunnel would take us to the area where the goddesses were held. I just hoped that Percy would catch up with us soon, because I knew we would need his help.

_**AN: Next chapter will be the fight to free the goddess, more to come.**_


	18. The Titan's Secret, Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 18: The Titan's Secret, Betrayed

**Percy's POV**

I opened my eyes, a bright light shined from above me, I felt numb like my entire body had fallen asleep, and the familiar tingling sensation was there. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a large rectangular room. The walls were painted a mixture of gold and red, in an unusual pattern. Where am I, I thought? I wasn't in the garden nor was this Mount Tam. I looked at the ceiling and realized that the entire top of the room was glass. Two suns were in the sky beating down upon me, two suns?

"I see you're awake now, my boy." A familiar voice said.

"You're that voice in my head, the one that helped me get rid of Kronos from my mind." I stated. The man laughed at my statement.

"I only helped you realize the truth; you were the one who forced Kronos from your mind." The voice said, again.

"Who are you, and where am I? This isn't Earth." I asked impatiently. The man laughed again.

"You are very observant, my boy." The man observed.

"You didn't answer my question, and why do you keep calling me, your boy?" I asked. I was getting irritated now.

"You are not really on another planet. This is a manifestation that I have created in your mind, so we could talk." The man stated.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked curiously.

"You have many questions, my boy. I will begin with who I am. What do you know about the Norse gods?" He asked.

"A great war took place between the Aesir and Vanir; they were two rival groups of gods. The war ended in a stalemate, but the two groups decided on an alliance. The two groups formed a pantheon of gods, called the Norse." I said.

"Very good, it appears that the Atlantean taught you well." The man commented.

"What do you know about Sophus?" I asked suspiciously.

"He is a great scholar, inventor and the head advisor to your father." The man said.

"Poseidon is not my father." I stated.

"Ah yes, Zeus and Hera adopted you, but Poseidon is your birth father." The man said.

"Please tell me who you are?" I asked again.

"Very well child, I am Odin, the king of the Aesir and leader of the Norse gods." Odin said.

"Odin is dead, that's impossible." I stated suspiciously.

"You are correct; I am dead along with most of the Norse gods." Odin conceded.

"How are you here and what do you mean by most? I asked. I sat up to look toward the sound of the voice. When I sat up the image before me sent a shiver down my spine. A large golden throne sat at the far end of the room and sitting on it was a ghost or some kind of spirit. The spirit was a tall older man. He had a long white beard and a golden eye patch over his right eye. He gave me a warm smile as I looked at him. He was transparent, I could see straight through him to the back of the throne. "You're a ghost."

"A spirit actually, when the Norse gods die, our bodies dissolve into the void or what you Greeks call Chaos, but the spirit remains. Some of our spirits were trapped here on Asgard, which is what you see in this vision. Others like me were trapped on Earth or Midgard, as we the Aesir call your planet." Odin said.

"So you are a spirit, not a god anymore?" I asked.

"We are the spirits of gods, therefore we have more power, but alas you are right we are ghosts." Odin said sadly.

"Why have you been helping me?" I asked.

"When Ragnorak ended our pantheon of gods, only two immortals remained. One trapped on Asgard and the other on Midgard. I helped you because you are the only hope to save this world from a great evil." Odin stated.

"You mean Kronos, right?" I asked. Odin laughed again.

"The crooked one is no match for the creature that I'm talking about. His power, magic, cunning and evil make him the gravest threat that Midgard has ever seen. I'm talking about Loki, the god of evil, mischief, fire and magic. He helped our enemies, the giants destroy us during Ragnorak. Only with the sacrifice of the god Heimdall was Loki defeated, but he wasn't destroyed. Heimdall sacrificed himself and the remainder of his power to traps Loki on Asgard." Odin said.

"Is Loki the only Norse god that remained alive?" I asked.

"Yes, but there was another immortal, she was trapped here on Earth when Heimdal destroyed the portal between Asgard and Midgard." Odin said.

"Who is she?" I asked. Odin looked sad for a moment.

"Her name was Skjalf or she who protects; she was my youngest daughter and a Valkyrie. She was a beautiful maiden, she had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that seemed to change color in the light. Her skin was fair and she was one of my most beautiful daughters. I called her my little flower, when she was a child. She was a great warrior on par with Brynhild, herself." Odin said.

"Valkyries, they were warrior maidens that flew on their horses over battlefields, searching for the most heroic warriors that fell in battle to bring to Valhalla." I said, as I remembered my lessons with Sophus. Odin smiled at me.

"Very good, yes they were maidens and my children. We knew that we only had power to preserve one immortal. Most of the gods had already perished and I was too weak to continue. Most of the Valkyries died in battle, but a few remained. I asked my daughters for a volunteer and Skjalf offered herself to the cause. I used the remaining amount of my godly power to preserve her immortality." Odin said.

"You implied that she is dead now." I stated. Odin looked up at me and I could see a tear fall down his single eye.

"Yes, she fell in love with a man, and once a Valkyrie loses her maidenhood, she also loses her immortality, alas she is no longer alive." Odin said.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that the witch Hecate has found a way to bring Loki back to Midgard. Loki made a deal with Kronos; he would be Kronos's host and therefore the titan would be invincible against the power of Olympus and their champion." Odin said. My eyes widened in shock. Kronos made a deal with an evil god of the Norse.

"Why would Kronos do that?" I asked.

"He is hungry for vengeance and power; he fears you my boy. He would agree to anything to defeat you and your family." Odin said.

"How do I stop them?" I asked.

"You must stop the ritual that Hecate needs to perform. Once the moon is at its highest in the sky, she will open a portal to Asgard. She will use my missing eye to perform this task. If Loki returns to Midgard, he will destroy it. He cares not for power; he only wants destruction." Odin stated.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked curiously.

"You are the only hope for Midgard. The poison that is within you will not kill you. As we speak the small amount of power that I have is healing your wound, the rest your body will do on its own." Odin said.

"What is this ritual, exactly?" I asked.

"A person must stand in a circle made from the dried bones of a drakon. The moonlight at its highest point will direct itself into my eye, and then will consume the one in the circle. You see, only a child of the Norse gods can travel from Midgard to Asgard or from Asgard to Midgard. Anyone else would be destroyed." Odin said.

"They are going to use one of my friends or family, aren't they?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, they plan to use Artemis to fulfill their sacrifice. You must make sure that this doesn't happen." Odin said. The room began to glow and Odin looked around anxiously. "My time is up my boy, you have the power to end this fight, only you can win." The light began to glow brighter.

"I have so many more questions, why am I the one?" I said, but it was too late. The light intensified until I opened my eyes. I was lying in the grass next to a large rock. I looked around and I realized that I was in the pass that would lead to Mount Othrys. My side hurt, but I could feel my strength returning. I stood up carefully, but I could feel the power within me return. The headache that I had when I awoke earlier was gone. I checked my weapons; my ring was on my hand, Riptide was in my pocket and my wrist band was on my left arm. I started to run toward Mount Othrys. I looked up into the sky and the moon was just now starting to rise. I didn't have much time; I had to get to the fortress.

* * *

_The Black Fortress – Mount Othrys_

**Thalia's POV**

We followed Zoe and the hunters through the tunnel until we reached the end. I walked up next to Zoe as we looked through the tunnel opening. There wasn't a grate over the opening, so we could look into the large room easily. The room was huge, just like a sports arena or stadium. One side of the room was open to the sky and it looked like the sky sat on the building.

"Look," Zoe whispered, as she pointed toward the floor just under where the sky touched. I figure was kneeling on the ground and it looked like this person was holding up the sky, and then the realization struck me, they were holding the sky. "That's Athena," I looked closely and sure enough it was Athena. She looked terrible, worse than Annabeth or Luke.

I looked around at the rest of the room. Along the far wall away from the where the sky touched the ground there were several black stone thrones that were still forming out of the mist. Sitting on one of the thrones was a being that wore gold armor and his body seemed to be made out of light and flame.

"Hyperion," Zoe stated. My mouth fell open at the sight. Sitting next to him was a tall man with tanned skin and dark hair, he looked familiar. I looked over at Zoe, and then I realized who that titan was. Zoe looked at me apprehensively. "My father,"

"It will be ok." I tried to reassure her.

"No, it won't, look." Zoe said, as she pointed towards a white circle in the middle of the dark room. The white circle looked like it was made out of some type of powder. A young girl knelt in the middle of the circle. She wore a torn and tattered silver dress. "Artemis," I looked closely and I gasped at the sight. Artemis's back was ripped open in numerous places. Gold ichor oozed from the multiple gashes along her back. She knelt in a puddle of her own blood. My stomach clenched up at the sight and I felt nauseous. "We have to help her." Zoe said, as she tried to run forward. I grabbed her along with Pheobe and the other hunters.

"Zoe, you can't help her, if your captured or worse." I said forcefully. Zoe looked at me, and then toward Phoebe.

"She's right lieutenant, we need to sneak in, and then attack." Phoebe said. Zoe sighed, and then nodded in agreement.

"How do we get Athena out from under the sky?" I asked.

"We have to trick Atlas or Hyperion into holding it up, no one may be forced to hold the sky, except for Atlas and that was only by the gods. Someone has to volunteer to hold it, willingly." Zoe said.

"Nico and Bianca, we will need you to shadow travel to Artemis and free her. Take Zoe and Phoebe with you. The rest of the hunters will shoot arrows at Hyperion and Atlas. I will force down lightning upon them. Grover, you need to stay with Annabeth and Luke." I said, Grover was going to argue, but he changed his mind as I glared at him.

"We can't let you fight without our help." Luke said. Annabeth nodded in agreement from beside him.

"The two of you can't stand up on your own, so stay out of the way." I ordered. Luke and Annabeth backed down reluctantly.

"Quiet down, the titans are talking." Phoebe said. We all tried to listen to their conversation.

"Atlas, where are Nyx and Nemesis." Hyperion asked.

"They are helping Krios recruit." Atlas said.

"They're going to miss the rising." Hyperion said.

"Our lord ordered them to recruit, uncle." Atlas said.

"Very well, my brother must know what he's doing." Hyperion said. The giant glowing titan walked from his throne until he reached the circle that Artemis knelt within. "Hecate, how much longer?" A dark haired woman walked out of the shadows. Her dark eyes seemed evil and foreboding.

"When the moon is at it's highest in the sky, the ceremony will begin." Hecate said.

"Good, the sly one will arise, and then he will enter the sarcophagus and unite with my brother. The combined powers of the two will destroy the Olympians and a new golden age will be upon us." Hyperion stated.

"A new glorious age, my lord." Hecate added.

"That's their plan." I whispered, as I looked toward Zoe.

"If we free Artemis, their plan will fail." Zoe said. I nodded in agreement.

"For Olympus," I said, I looked toward the hunters, and then at Bianca and Nico. They all whispered the same as we entered the battle. Bianca and Nico grabbed a hold of Zoe and Phoebe, and then ran into the shadows. They reappeared out of the shadow that Artemis cast on the floor. Hecate's eyes grew wide with surprise. Phoebe and Zoe both launched arrows at Hecate knocking her back and away from the circle. Hyperion and Atlas screamed in anger. They charged forward, but the other hunters sent volley after volley of celestial bronze arrows toward the two titans.

"Monster's join the attack," Hyperion yelled. I ran toward Athena and knelt down next to her as she held the sky. We all heard loud noises outside of the large double celestial bronze doors that stood along the wall opposite the sky.

"Fools; death comes for you all." Hyperion yelled.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and flew off their hinges. Three Cyclops flew into the room before they turned to dust in front of all of us. Golden dust flew into the room and it looked like a hundred monsters had been destroyed. The winds from outside rushed into the room as the air filled with rain and snow, the water in the air seemed to suck the energy out of the room. The ground under our feet began to shake and the sky above us grew darker, even though it was already dark outside. The two titans looked towards the door and I sensed fear emanating from them. Without warning a being of some type floated into the room. The creature's lefts side looked like a raging torrent of water and it's right side was a column of flame. Where the two forces touched lightning and steam sprang forth wielding destruction in their path. I could tell by the amount of monster dust, that this being had destroyed all of them.

"Who or what are you?" Hyperion yelled. Atlas seemed frozen in place. The water and flames seemed to dissolve and standing in the opening of the destroyed doorway stood a demigod, but no ordinary one. It was my brother, Perseus Jackson, the Champion of Olympus.

_**AN: The real battle begins; more to come.**_


	19. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

Chapter 19: Sacrifice

_The Black Fortress - Mount Othrys_

**Third Person's POV**

Perseus Jackson, the champion of Olympus stood in the broken doorway. He brushed the monster dust off of his clothes. From across the large room the titans, Hyperion and Atlas both stared at the demigod in surprise.

"Close your mouths and let my sisters go." Percy said. That snapped the two titans out of their shock.

"I don't think so little demigod." Hyperion stated firmly.

"Your monsters are gone and there is only two of you, plus that witch." Percy said, as he pointed toward Hecate. The goddess was on her feet now; she glared daggers at the two demigods and the two hunters that stood near the goddess of the hunt. Percy gave the four a thankful nod. He turned and looked toward Athena. His eyes narrowed with anger at the sight of the injured goddess. When he saw Thalia kneeling next to her, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Percy," Someone whispered from the back wall of the giant room. Percy turned and saw Annabeth sitting on the ground with Luke's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. Percy's eyes flared with anger and some other emotion that was hard to describe. He gave both demigods a sneer of disgust, when he saw Grover standing above them, his face lost all emotion.

A flaming sword appeared in Hyperion's hand, and then a long celestial bronze spear appeared in Atlas's. "Don't worry child, this will help restore the odds in our favor." Atlas yelled as he threw the spear before anyone could react. The spear flew towards Athena and Thalia. Athena's eye flared as a force blast struck Thalia, throwing her away from the goddess just in time as the spear sailed through the location where Thalia had stood and then continued as it pierced the abdomen of the goddess of wisdom. Athena screamed in agony, Annabeth yelled from where she sat on the cold stone floor of the massive room with tears in her eyes. Percy looked at his older sister as tears streamed down his face as well. He ran to her protectively. The goddess was coughing up golden ichor at the moment as her body convulsed under the pain of her massive injury. Percy jumped down to where she knelt on the floor and even through Athena's pain she gave him a curious look.

"Thalia, get her out of there when I tell you." Percy said. Thalia had managed to stand up again, she looked at her brother with worry and fear in her eyes.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Thalia said, as the realization finally struck her. Percy stood under the sky and then he lifted. His face contorted into pain and stress as he pushed up under the sky. Amazingly, the sky lifted two feet off the shoulders of the goddess. Athena sunk to the floor, exhausted. Thalia helped her out from under the sky as Percy stood, holding the sky with both his arms. His eyes flashed multiple colors now and everyone could tell that he was using all of his power to manage the feat he just achieved. No one, not even Atlas himself could stand up with sky bearing down upon them.

Atlas looked down at the young demigod in surprise and jealousy. "That's impossible, no one is that strong." Atlas yelled. The other hunters rushed forward to help Thalia and Athena, but Hyperion raised his hands and a wall of light and heat separated the remaining hunters from the battle. Hyperion stepped down toward Thalia and Athena with an evil grin on his face. Hyperion looked toward Percy and said, "Watch as I kill your little sister and torture, this bitch of a goddess." Percy's eyes began to flash furiously as the anger built up within him. He was helpless to assist his sisters and the only other help was busy with an evil goddess and a titan. Thalia took out her mace canister and it turned into her spear and her wrist band morphed into the replica of Aegis.

Athena, was helpless as blood pooled around her injury as she laid on the cold ground. Percy struggled under the weight of the sky; he could feel the power of the sky flow through him and it gave him strength, but not enough to help his sisters. "L-leave them a-alone you b-bastard." Percy yelled under the strain of the sky. Atlas laughed as he reached down and pulled his spear from the still form of Athena. The goddess screamed in agony at the movement of the weapon. She rolled along the floor as more blood exited her wound. Atlas towered over Thalia, the daughter of Zeus held her spear and shield confidently, but fear could still be seen in her eyes.

Atlas lunged forward with his spear, Thalia expertly blocked the blade with Aegis. The sight of the shield made the titan flinch just for a moment giving Thalia the perfect opportunity to strike. She lunged forward with her spear. The blade penetrated the side of Atlas between his second and third rib on his left side. He screamed in pain as he pulled Thalia's spear out of her hand and threw it across the room. Thalia held Aegis in defense as Atlas lunged forward he knocked the shield out of her hands, it clanged along the stone floor. Atlas's spear was at her throat and Thalia just looked at the titan without any fear. She was resigned to her fate as she looked at Athena, and then toward Percy. Percy's face was contorted in pain, but then a flash of some memory appeared in his mind. A small smile appeared across his face.

Atlas reared back his sword to strike, but then something happened, an event that surprised Thalia completely. A tendril of fire and one of water grabbed Atlas under each arm. The titan's eyes widened in surprise as he was forcefully pulled away from the daughter of Zeus. He screamed in surprise and fear as he moved closer and closer to the sky. Thalia looked on to see that the tendrils of water and flame were coming from Percy. The tendril of water came from Percy's left eye while the tendril of fire came from his right one. The tendrils moved the titan closer and closer to the sky until Percy dropped the sky upon the slumped shoulders of the titan. Atlas yelled in agony as the weight of the sky pressed down upon him. Percy stumbled out of from the under the sky. The amount of power that he used, the weight of the sky and the poison made him tired. His head was spinning as he crawled toward Thalia and Athena.

A scream from the center of the room broke Percy and the others from their concentration on Atlas. Everyone looked toward the circle in the middle of the room where Hyperion stood with his flaming sword. Hecate stood beside him with dark magics emanating from her outstretched hands. They both walked toward Zoe, Phoebe, Bianca and Nico. A blast of dark energy flew toward Nico and Bianca. The twins of Hades intercepted the blast with a shield of hellfire, that they created in front of them. A struggle of wills between the goddess of magic and the power of Hades started, as everyone watched in awe.

Zoe and Phoebe stood up with their swords and silver shields in hand. Hyperion jumped down until he was at the same level as the two hunters. His twelve foot form towered above the two hunters as he held his fiery sword and golden shield.

"I look forward to killing these two hunters, Artemis." Hyperion said, as he looked at the injured goddess of the hunt that still laid on the floor in pain.

"Leave her be." Zoe yelled, as the two hunters lunged forward toward the titan of light. Hyperion charged forward with his sword striking Phoebe's shield and forcing her to the ground. The child of Ares's blade was knocked out of her hand. Zoe lunged forward with her sword striking Hyperion's shield and knocking it out of his hands.

He turned toward the daughter of Atlas with a surprised look on his face. "A powerful strike, traitor." Hyperion said. Zoe's eyes narrowed as she faced the titan alone.

"I'm not the traitor; you're a fool, if you think Kronos would share power with you." Zoe said angrily. Hyperion lunged forward and struck Zoe's shield with such speed in force that the shield flew from her hand and across the room. He sent a sword thrust toward the hunter slicing a shallow cut across her side as she spun out of the way.

"Only a matter of time, before you die by my blade." Hyperion said. The wound on Zoe's side immediately cauterized as the fiery sword cut her flesh. She wouldn't bleed, but the pain made her visibly nauseous. Hyperion thrust forward again, but this time Zoe parried his strike, but the titan moved with the speed of light striking the hunter in the stomach with his massive foot. Zoe's sword fell from her hand as she hit the floor hard.

Hyperion towered over her; he sheathed his sword and then held his hand together as he formed a great ball of light and power. He moved to unleash the strike when someone moved in front of him, intercepting the blast. The daughter of Ares's back was engulfed in light that was hotter than the surface of the sun. Her back burned black as she fell to the ground. Zoe grabbed her quickly and dragged her toward Artemis. The surprised titan looked on with an evil smirk on his face. He created another blast of power and sent it toward Zoe, but this time Zoe grabbed Phoebe's shield from the ground and held it in front of her. The shield intercepted the blast protecting everyone in the circle from Hyperion's power. Unfortunately, the two hunters and the two demigods along with the goddess of the hunt and the moon were trapped.

"We have to help them." Thalia said, as she sat next to Percy and Athena. Athena was still unconscious and Thalia looked exhausted. Percy was tired, but a look of determination crossed his face. He looked at Thalia and Athena, and then his eyes turned black and the fire of Hades erupted within them. He stared at Athena and Thalia just as they both fell into a large shadow. Thalia didn't even get the chance to complain as she and her sister reappeared next to Grover, Annabeth and Luke. Percy stood up, he twisted the ring on his right hand. His double bladed axe extended into his hand. He tapped the wrist band and his adamantine shield appeared in his hand. He ran forward to his sister and friends.

Hyperion moved as he continued to unleash his power toward Zoe's shield. Zoe moved the shield to follow his change in direction. Eventually, Zoe and the twins were side by side blocking the powerful blasts of power from Hecate and Hyperion. Suddenly, and without warning Percy appeared between the three of them. At first, he intercepted Hyperion's blast with his shield, and then he began to spin his axe. He thrust it in front of the shield of flame that the twins of Hades had created.

"Perseus, what are thee doing?" Zoe asked.

"Saving my sister and friends." Percy said. Zoe looked at him and a look of consternation formed on her face.

"Why are you always the hero?" Zoe asked incredulously.

"I was created to be the hero. Bianca, take Zoe and Phoebe to the others. Nico, please take my sister and follow them." Percy said. They all looked at him with concern and pain on their faces.

"We're not going to leave you." The twins said at the same time.

"You don't have a choice, its the only way, now go, please." Percy yelled, a tear slipped down his cheek. Zoe held Phoebe in her arms as Bianca grabbed her shoulder before they disappeared into the nearest shadow. Nico looked up toward his cousin.

"Percy, don't get killed." Nico said, as he held onto Artemis before disappearing into the shadows.

"I'll try," Percy said, but there wasn't any confidence in his voice. He looked up toward the sky to see the moon nearly at its highest point, and then the realization struck him, as he looked at the circle around him. He couldn't go anywhere, he was trapped in the sacrificial circle. He looked at Hecate, she wore an evil grin on her face as she began to chant in an ancient language, that somehow, he was able to understand. The words reopened the portal between the two worlds, and then a large diamond that had been under Artemis's unconscious form began to glow a bright white. The light began to fill the circle and Percy could feel his skin begin to turn hot. The light blinded him before he felt his body melt and evaporate. The last thing the champion of Olympus heard before the end was screams of his friends and family on the far side of the room.

_**AN: More chapters to come to complete this story. Is Percy dead, good question? No flames, this story isn't over, plus I still have two stories left in this series.**_


	20. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

_**AN: For those of you worried that Percy is dead, don't be. His fate will be revealed in chapter 21, which by the way is the last chapter of this story.**_

Chapter 20: Goodbyes

_Black Fortress - Mount Othrys_

**Thalia's POV**

Nico, Bianca and the others appeared in front of us. The hunters helped Zoe with Artemis and Phoebe. They both looked terrible, but Phoebe was much worse.

"Where's Percy?" I asked worriedly. Nico and Bianca both looked at me sadly, and then Nico pointed to the middle of the room. Percy was standing in the circle fighting off attacks from Hyperion and Hecate. "We have to help him." Nico and Bianca grabbed my shoulders and held me back.

"You can't help him; he's the only one who can win this." Bianca said. I could see the look of desperation in her eyes. I fell to my knees as I prayed for my brother. We all watched as an intense light engulfed Percy, the light was so bright that we had to turn away. Bianca, Zoe, Nico, Grover, Annabeth and I all screamed Percy's name in desperation. The intense light finally died down after a few minutes, but when we looked back, Percy was gone and in his place stood a tall dark haired man. He wore gold armor and his eyes were coal black. He had elfish features and his ears were slightly pointed like an elf's. He held a golden staff in his hand that pulsed with power.

"We need to get out of here, now." Zoe yelled. The hunters carried Athena and Artemis back down the tunnel. I looked at my friends; they were all frozen in place. Annabeth was crying into Luke's shoulder while Bianca cried into Nico's. I felt my own tears, but then I felt someone touch my shoulder, it was Grover.

"We need to get everyone out of here too." Grover said through his own sadness, I wiped my tears away and nodded in agreement.

"Bianca and Nico, help Luke." I said. Nico and Bianca wiped their eyes as they grabbed Luke and began to carry him down the tunnel. Grover and I carried Annabeth. I looked into my best friends eyes; her grey eyes were lifeless and dull. The tears continued to stream down her face. Grover and I carried her down the tunnel behind the others. The last thing that I heard from the throne room was the laughter of Hyperion as we hurried down the tunnel. We finally reached the outside of the black fortress. The darkness of the night seemed to engulf us, but I held back my fear and grief.

"Zoe, how do we get out of here?" I asked. Zoe motioned for us to walk back down the pass that led to the garden. We made our way through the pass until we came to the edge of the garden. One problem; we were face to many faces with Ladon. The creature stood in front of the entrance to the pass, daring us to enter. "We're trapped," Zoe looked at me and I could tell that she was out of ideas.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of us. At first it looked like a flaming red sports car had decided to fly. The car soared through the air, and then I realized it had to be Apollo's chariot. The car landed in front of us. The doors opened revealing the blonde haired driver and the tall dark haired passenger. It was Apollo and Lord Poseidon. Apollo ran toward his twin sister while Poseidon ran to Athena. Both gods knelt in front of the two goddesses as they tried to heal them. Apollo raised his hand toward his car and it began to glow, until the light faded. Instead of the sports car, a large tour bus was now in front of us.

I walked over to Apollo and Artemis. The goddess of the hunt sat up and was finally conscious. She looked incredibly tired, but when she saw Zoe kneeling over the burnt body of Phoebe, her eyes darkened and tears flowed down her face. She crawled over to Zoe and Phoebe. Zoe helped Artemis sit up as they both looked at the still form of Phoebe. Phoebe's eyes fluttered open as she winced in pain. Her entire back and the side of her face was charred black. Apollo waved a hand over Phoebe's face causing the pain to go away temporarily.

"My lady, we saved you." Phoebe said softly. Her quiet and soft voice was so different from her usual loud and rough demeanor. Artemis looked at her third in command sadly.

"Yes, you did my loyal hunter." Artemis said with a forced smile. Phoebe turned toward Zoe.

"Sister, I'm sorry that I argued with you over the boy, he saved us didn't he?" Phoebe said. Tears flowed down Zoe's cheeks as she looked at her friend and sister.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, but yes, he saved all of us." Zoe said.

"I guess we found one good man, it was bound to happen sometime." Phoebe said with a smile and soft chuckle. Artemis and Zoe both forced a slight chuckle at their sister's joke.

"I guess I died in battle like my father always wanted, but most importantly I died saving my sisters." Phoebe said, as she smiled at Zoe and Artemis. "Don't cry over me sisters, I died doing my duty, I love of all of you." Phoebe took one last breath and the light faded from her eyes. Zoe and Artemis hugged each other as their tears fell. They pulled apart as Artemis lifted her hand into the night sky, a small light erupted from the body of Phoebe. The light moved up into the sky slowly at first, and then sped forward until a fireworks show erupted in the sky. The outline of a hunter appeared in the heavens. Everyone was speechless at the sight.

"My dear sister, your bravery will not be forgotten. You will live in the heavens, among the stars." Artemis said. Zoe gave her lady a warm smile. Artemis looked at all of us, and then she looked around. I knew she was looking for Percy. Zoe and I looked at her sadly, and then the realization struck the goddess.

"Oh, no," Artemis said softly as she began to cry again. Someone tapped Artemis on the shoulder. She turned around to see the tired and injured form of Athena. The goddess of wisdom had also discovered Percy's absence. When Artemis saw her, the two sisters hugged tightly as they cried into each other's shoulders. A loud noise erupted from the direction of the black fortress breaking everyone away from their sorrow and grief.

"We need to get back to Olympus." Apollo said, as he motioned toward his bus. I stood up and touched my older brother on the shoulder.

"We have one stop to make first." I said. Zoe nodded in understanding.

"One stop, and then we have to get home." Apollo said. Poseidon knelt down beside Athena and helped her up, he guided her to the bus. Apollo did the same with Artemis. The rest of us entered the bus. Apollo flew the bus from Mount Tam to San Francisco, like I directed. We landed in the familiar street and parked in front of the Victorian home that we had visited just a day earlier. The door to the home opened and I saw Mr. Chase run toward us. I helped Annabeth out of the bus and toward her father. When he saw his daughter, he engulfed her in a hug. Annabeth winced in pain, but she hugged her father back as tears cascaded down her face. I stepped forward when the two separated.

"Mr. Chase, we can't stay long, we're needed back on Olympus, but I think you have something for Annabeth." I said. Mr. Chase looked around, and then his eyes widened in shock. He lowered his head sadly.

"I'll be right back." He said, as he ran back into the house. He came out a moment later with a white envelope in his hand. "My dear, Percy left this for you." When he said Percy, Annabeth's eye widened. She took the envelope from her father carefully.

"Dad, I'll call you when I can, I promise." Annabeth said softly. She kissed her father on the cheek as we walked back onto the bus. Everyone left Annabeth alone as she sat in the back of the bus. The bus pulled away from the curb, and then sailed into the sky.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I sat in the back of Apollo's bus. I was so tired, but then I looked at the letter in my hand. My name was on the letter, written in Percy's familiar hand writing. His name made the tears stream down my face again. He was really gone. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it. After a few minutes the tears stopped. My hands were shaking as I held the letter. I finally ripped open the envelope; inside was a folded white piece of paper. I unfolded and looked at the writing.

_

* * *

Dear Wise Girl,_

_If you're reading this letter, then I guess my luck finally ran out. I always thought I was destined to be the child of the prophecy, but I guess even Athena's plans fail, sometimes. I gave this letter to your father in case the worst happened. I'm sorry for being a stupid boy that hurt you on New Year's Eve, I never meant to, please believe me._

_When I found out that you and Athena had been captured, my heart felt like it was ripped from my chest. I love my big sister, but I worried mostly about you. I worried that I would never be able to tell you how I felt. I may have the powers of the eldest gods and I may be blessed by your mother, but I feel like an idiot every time I tried to tell you my feelings. I guess now I will never have the chance to tell you in person._

_I need you to know that you're the most important person in my life. When we were seven and I saw you in that magic pool in your mother's temple, I immediately felt protective of you. I saw this seven year old girl with blonde princess curls and piercing grey eyes. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I still do._

_Sometimes we annoy each other, but that's only because we care for each other, so much. You're my best friend, I hope you know that. Annabeth, you're so much more than my best friend, though. You're the person I confide in when I feel sad, the one that helps me get over my grief and self-doubt, the person that makes me smile and laugh, the person I can't live without, and most importantly, you're my other half. What I'm trying to say is that I love you more than my life and more than the world itself. I wish I could have told you sooner, but I'm telling you now. I want you to promise me that you'll live your life, become the best architect in the world and think of me when you see an ocean wave, a lightning storm, a bonfire on the beach, or a field of grain blowing in the wind. I know you always wanted to build something permanent and you already have. The love that I feel for you, that you helped to build, will last forever. Say goodbye to everyone for me._

_With all my love,_

_Your Seaweed Brain_

* * *

When I finished reading, the tears streamed down my face again, but this time they were a mix of joy and sadness. Joy that I finally knew how he felt about me and that he loved me, the way I loved him. My tears were sad because I would never see him again and I would never be able to tell him how I felt. I slumped down in my seat and cried myself to sleep, still clutching the letter in my hand.

_**AN: A very sad chapter, I know. Next chapter will take place on Olympus with the closure of this story and quest. Percy's fate will be revealed, and by the way some reviewers have already hinted at a part of that fate. Also, the last chapter will include some hints for the fourth story of this series. Stay tuned, the final chapter of this story is next.**_


	21. Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: A Titan's Secret

_**AN: Final chapter, sets up some of the next story, but it reveals Percy's fate.**_

Chapter 21: Legacy

_The Black Fortress - Mount Othrys_

**Third Person's POV**

Hyperion laughed loudly as he watched the demigods and hunters run back down the tunnel.

"My lord, shouldn't we go after them?" Ethan asked, as he stepped out from behind one of the throne.

"They are nothing without their hero. Go find Rodriguez; we need to recruit more monsters. The next demigod in life for the prophecy must be destroyed, his camp is close by." Hyperion said. Ethan ran toward the nearest exit. Hyperion looked down toward the circle where Hecate bowed in front of the dark haired man before her. Hyperion walked down and joined them. Hecate stood up and looked toward Hyperion

"My lord, may I introduce you to Loki, the Norse god of magic, mischief, fire and evil." Hecate said. Her voice held a great deal of respect for the Norse god. Hyperion looked over the dark haired god before him. A large smile broke out across Hyperion's face as he unleashed a powerful blast over head. The sound echoed through the room and the black fortress. Loki stepped forward as he eyed the titan carefully. He lowered his head in a slight bow.

"A pleasure to meet you," Loki said, his voice was almost like a hiss as he spoke. Hyperion visibly shuddered at the sound. Hyperion just stared at the god, apprehensively. Loki smiled at the titan's cautious demeanor. "Don't worry my friend, I don't bite much." Loki's eyes glowed as his body morphed into a giant black and gold striped snake. The snake had the body of a king cobra with long fangs and gold eyes that seemed to glow with power. Hyperion jumped back in surprise. The snake laughed with a sickening hiss. The giant snake stared back at Hyperion and said, "I'm also a shape shifter my friend. A power I used in my work." The snake transformed back into the tall dark haired man. Loki extended his hand to the titan. Hyperion looked at it carefully before grasping it. Hyperion's hand began to heat up, but Loki's turned into flame. Hyperion released his hand, immediately.

Hecate stepped forward between the two powerful entities. "My lords, our master will be most pleased at the destruction of the champion." Hecate said. Hyperion and Loki both snapped out of their stare down contest.

"Are you sure that he's dead?" Hyperion asked skeptically. Hecate looked toward Loki.

"Only a child of the Norse could survive transport to Asgard. The boy is now part of the void, never to be heard of again." Loki said. Hyperion's face morphed into an evil smile as his eyes flared with light.

"Good, now we must prepare you for the transformation." Hyperion said, as he looked at Loki. Loki stared back menacingly before he bowed his head.

"Truly an honor," Loki said. Hyperion walked ahead as Hecate smiled toward Loki. The goddess laced her arm through Loki's as they followed Hyperion out of the throne room. Atlas held the sky again as he cursed under his breath at his failure.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

We exited the bus in the garden nearby the Olympian temple. Zoe left with the body of Phoebe and her fellow hunters. Artemis walked with the rest of us into the throne room of the temple. The Olympian gods sat on their thrones, except for Athena, Artemis, Apollo and Poseidon. Once we entered, the four gods joined the others. Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Grover, Luke, and I stepped forward and bowed before the gods.

"Why isn't this traitor in chains?" Ares spat, as he glared at Luke. The other gods looked at him warily. Athena looked up at her brother angrily.

"The same reason that you're not in chains." Athena stated incredulously. Poseidon glared at Ares making the god of war shrink back into his seat. Athena bowed in thanks to her former rival. "Father, Luke was betrayed by the titans, he tried to help my daughter. I think we should give him a chance to redeem himself." Hermes looked toward his sister with a smile. Zeus looked at Luke warily, and then toward Hermes.

"Hermes, my boy, your son is remanded to your custody. I place him on probation; he will need to prove his loyalty and remorse for his past actions." Zeus said. Luke walked over to his father, and then bowed before him. Zeus looked towards me and smiled. "I am glad that you are back my dear." I stepped forward sadly.

"I wish it was under better circumstances." I said as I looked towards my mother. Her head was hung low in sadness.

"Why is everyone so sad, where is Perseus?" Zeus asked. Thalia stepped forward and bowed before her father. "You wish to address the council my dear?" Thalia nodded in agreement.

"We would not be alive today without Percy, but I'm afraid that he's gone." Thalia said. The room erupted into questions and accusations, as arguments sprang forth around the room.

"Enough," Hera yelled. She looked down at her daughter in shock and despair. "What do you mean, gone?" Thalia looked up at her mother, tears flowed down Thalia's cheeks and I could feel my own tears as well. Hera looked at her, and then the goddess began to cry as well. "Oh no, it can't be." Hera whispered.

"Mom, he's dead, but I don't know how." Thalia said. Athena cleared her throat.

"Yes, my daughter, you have information for us?" Zeus asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm afraid that Percy saved Artemis, Zoe, Bianca and Nico from certain death. He was sacrificed for the return of the god Loki from Asgard. The titans plan to have Loki be the new host for Kronos." Athena said. Every Olympian besides Artemis was stunned into silence. Hades stood up suddenly.

"Yes brother?" Zeus asked.

"Percy is not in my realm, how can he be dead?" Hades asked.

"This ceremony would disintegrate the body and soul sending both to the void." Athena said.

"You mean he's now one with Lord Chaos?" Hermes asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is correct, only a child of the Norse gods could survive entry into the portal." Athena stated. Hera began to sob next to Zeus; Zeus held her in his arms. The other gods looked very sad, even Ares.

"We must prepare a ceremony in my son's honor, brother I would like you to assist Hera and myself." Zeus said, as he regarded Poseidon. Poseidon looked at his brother sadly; a few tears were in his eyes.

"I'll do anything I can." Poseidon said, as he gave his brother a nod in agreement. "I think Percy would want Athena, Apollo, Annabeth and Thalia to help prepare as well."

"I will be honored to help." Apollo said sadly.

Athena looked at Poseidon, tears were in her eyes. "I will help as well." Athena stated.

Thalia looked at me sadly, and then she stared at Poseidon. Poseidon gave her a reassuring nod.

"Uncle, I will help." Thalia said. Everyone turned toward me; I looked at the letter from Percy that was still in my hand. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Percy left this letter for me." I said, as I held it in the air. "He wanted me to tell everyone that he loved you and that he wishes all of you the best." The gods all looked at me sadly. "I will help prepare the ceremony." I looked at Hera; she wiped away her tears and stepped down from her throne. She shrank to human size and approached me.

"I know what the letter said my dear; I'm glad he was able to save you." Hera said, as she hugged me carefully. As I held onto the Percy's adopted mother, I looked at my mom. Athena was sitting on her throne. She smiled at me carefully, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. Like me; she couldn't believe that Percy was gone.

* * *

_Somewhere outside of Earth_

_**Percy's POV**_

I opened my eyes carefully, an intense light shined down upon me. After a few moments my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I sat up carefully, my body ached all over and I felt like crap. I was so tired, but for some reason I was awake. I looked around and I was in a barren landscape. Rock outcrops were all around me and I sat on a large rock looking out over a large desert plain. The desert stretched for as far as my eyes could see. I looked at myself. My clothes were intact. My ring was on my right hand and my wrist band was now on my wrist. I checked my pockets; Riptide was still there. Am I dead?

"No, my son," A familiar voice said. I turned around to see the ghostly form of Odin before me.

"Lord Odin, where am I?" I asked.

"You're on Asgard, my boy." Odin said. I was stunned; I just sat there as I looked up again to see two suns shining in the sky. It was true, I was in another realm.

"How did I get here?" I asked, and then I remembered the circle, Hecate's chant, and the bright light. "Hecate did this?"

"Yes and no." Odin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hecate recited the magic on her side of the new portal, but Loki did the rest." Odin said.

"Loki?" I asked.

"Yes, the Norse god of magic, mischief, fire and evil. He was transported to Midgard while you were transported here." Odin said.

"How is that possible? I thought only Norse could transport between realms." I stated. Odin nodded in agreement.

"You are part Norse, my boy." Odin.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Remember the story about Skjalf?" Odin asked.

"Yes," I said.

"She had a name on Earth, it was Sally Jackson." Odin said. I looked at him in complete shock.

"What?" I asked. Odin gave me an amused smile.

"You're birth mother was my daughter Skjalf. She was trapped on Midgard for centuries, and immortal Valkyrie. That is until she fell in love with Poseidon. The night that they consummated their relationship was the night she lost her immortality and it so happened to be the night you were conceived. You are the last child of the Aesir, my boy. You're my grandson." Odin said with a warm smile. I looked at my grandfather, completely stunned and unable to speak. "Say something my boy."

"Grandfather," I said. Odin began to laugh at me amusedly.

"I'm your grandfather child. I'm very proud of you." Odin said.

"How can you be proud of me, I failed?" I asked sadly.

"This event was prophesied by me long ago, my boy. The last child of Aesir would restore the link between worlds and in the end he shall defeat the bringer of Ragnorak. This is your legacy and your duty." Odin said.

"Loki," I said. Odin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Loki was the traitor that allied with the giants against us. He was the reason for the fall of the Norse. He is powerful, but most importantly, he is extremely evil." Odin explained. I nodded in understanding.

"He will gain power through his joining with Kronos, but in the end he will betray the titan and try to destroy Midgard. He blames your world for his defeat. He will stop at nothing to destroy Midgard, and then return to Asgard to rule the remaining realms." Odin said.

"How do I get home and how do I stop him?" I asked anxiously.

"Good questions, I'm afraid all I can tell you is that you must travel towards the rising suns until you reach the palace of the Aesir. There you will meet the spirit of your teacher and advisor. He will train you and advise you on how to open up the portal back to Midgard." Odin said.

"Are you leaving?" I asked worriedly. Odin looked at me sadly.

"My spirit and powers are weak. It is my time to join the void. My boy, you have made me so proud. I know my daughter would be proud of her son. Listen to your teacher and to your heart, goodbye." Odin said.

"Goodbye grandfather, thank you." I said, as Odin gave me one last smile before a bright light engulfed him. I turned toward the two suns in the sky and began to walked. I assumed that I had a long journey, but I would never give up.

_**AN: End of story, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Many thanks to everyone that reviewed. Congratulations to the few people who identified Skjalf as Percy's mother. See you all in the fourth installment of this series.**_


End file.
